Élite Adolescente
by Loe Klimt
Summary: Chicos con dinero, amores, desamores, escándalos, fiestas, alcohol. Todo lo que una chica podría desear, excepto Sakura Haruno, la becada del instituto a la que nadie logra ver, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando esta conozca por primera vez a su amor platónico?
1. Nueva habitación, nuevas compañeras

Bueno, éste es un fic bastante viejo que había escrito hace un tiempo, he decidido mejorarlo un poco, arreglar algunos errores cambiarle el nombre etc. etc. Espero les guste y los que lo hayan leído antes les parezca bien los arreglos. ^^ Como ya tengo algunos capítulos listos, sólo bastará algún review para la segunda parte. ¡Dense la oportunidad de leerlo! ^^

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**Resumen:** Chicos con dinero, amores, desamores, escándalos, fiestas, alcohol. Niños arrogantes, otros humildes, pero todos diferentes. Sobre todo Sakura Haruno, la becada del instituto a la que nadie logra ver y la cual ha estado enamorada durante años de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular del internado Konoha y posiblemente el adolescente más famoso de toda la ciudad de Tokio. Líder de la "Élite adolescente", un grupo de chicos que tienen más poder que un adulto corriente.

¿Podrá el amor imposible y completamente platónico de Sakura volverse realidad? ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca por primera vez a la única persona que llama su atención en aquel internado?  
Un relato lleno de locuras, peleas, rivalidades y romances que nadie jamás hubiera creído que se desencadenarían. Porque todos ellos forman parte de la **Élite adolescente.**

_Nueva habitación, nuevas compañeras._

El internado Konoha, sin duda el más prestigioso colegio de todo el país y también el más costoso. Un lugar donde sólo cursan lo que hoy en día muchos llaman la "Élite adolescente", un grupo de chicos menores de edad con más poder que un adulto corriente. Son los hijos de empresarios y gente de poder que estudian en aquel prestigiado instituto, para llegar algún día suceder a sus padres.

Sin duda un colegio en donde cualquiera se moriría por estudiar. Lástima que no sea lo que parece…

Eso era lo que yo pensaba tres años atrás, cuando mi mamá me había conseguido una beca para este instituto. La emoción que sentí fue exagerada, estaba segura de que viviría una vida muy emocionante en un internado tan prestigiado.

Y mi emoción fue para más desde el primer momento en que lo vi, Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más interesante que haya visto nunca antes. Pensé que serían los mejore días de mi vida.

Y luego llegó el infierno…

Sí, por supuesto, ¿a quién se le ocurriría que terminaría como la chica más rechazada y nerd de todo el instituto? Así es, la chica invisible a la que nunca logran ver, la que no tiene amigos, nunca va para fiestas y jamás se ha besado con un chico en su vida.

—¡Auch! —grité cuando se me cayó la enorme valija.

—Oye, ten más cuidado amiga. —Sí, así es, por lo menos tenía una amiga en todo el instituto. Pero claro, ella era igual de invisible que yo…

Su nombre es Tenten, y también es becada. Ambas veníamos por cuarta vez al internado (no muy emocionadas, aunque ella era algo más optimista que yo con todo esto de las clases).

Asentí a su sugerencia y luego suspiré. Traté de ver el lado bueno al comienzo de clases. Quizás la única buena noticia era que volvería verle a él…

Uchiha Sasuke era la única persona en el instituto que captaba mi atención. Aunque tengo que admitir que me derrito por su físico, también había una esencia en él que llamaba por completo mi atención. Sí, era un chico de verdad misterioso, serio y frío, pero había algo más… era como si ocultara algo.

El pequeño problema es que no era a la única a la que le atraía Uchiha, sino también a casi todas las chicas del instituto. Era el chico más popular de todo el internado, lo que lo hacía un amor completamente **imposible** para una persona tan invisible como lo era yo. Sin embargo, eso no quitara que me gustara muchísimo…

Y por eso era que no dudaba en espiarle algunas veces durante las prácticas de Fútbol, me escondía detrás de los árboles que asechaban al bosque. Claro que éste era un gran secreto mío, ni la mismísima Tenten conocía sobre mis sentimientos hacia él; era bastante buena para disimularlo.

—Oh… ¡pero mira con quien compartirás habitación! —exclamó Tenten sorprendida—, nada más ni nada menos que con Hinata Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka.

—¿Qué? —grité y luego me acerqué a la cartelera.

Miré con detenimiento la cartelera:

_**Habitación **__**3-A:  
**__Hinata Uchiha  
Ino Yamanaka  
Nanami Adachi  
Sakura Haruno_

¿Qué era todo eso? Siempre, en toda mi vida que llevaba estudiando en aquel colegio, me había tocado compartir habitación con Tenten y otras dos becadas más, puesto que era algo que siempre hacía el instituto para no ligar las clases.

—Tenten, dime que leo mal.

—Mmm... lees mal.

—Muy bien, ahora dilo en serio.

No lo podía creer, estaba en la misma habitación que las dos chicas más populares en todo el instituto, me iba a dar un infarto. Aún así, la otra chica…

—Oye, Tenten, ¿quién es Nanami? —pregunté.

—No lo sé… nunca había oído sobre ella, tal vez es nueva.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —Escuché de repente a unos pasos de nosotros.

—Hola, chicos —murmuró Hinata.

Tal vez ustedes se pregunten ¿por qué mis nervios? Hinata era sin duda una de las chicas más populares de todo cuarto año por ser nada más ni nada menos que la hermanita menor de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque no lo pareciera, ya que eran totalmente opuestos. Hinata era alegre, divertida, extrovertida y socializaba con cualquiera que se le parara en frente. Era increíblemente guapa y también la presidenta del grupo de baile y canto del instituto. Completamente distinta a su hermano en cuanto a personalidad.

Entonces la vi, caminando con un grupo de muchachos admiradores hacia la cartelera, vestida con altos tacones, ropa italiana de marca, y su cabello negro suelto.

—Hinata, ¿no has venido con tu hermano? —le preguntaron un grupo de chicas sonrojadas hasta las orejas.

—¡Oh, no! El muy necio va a llegar más tarde —respondió con una sonrisa. Se aproximó a la cartelera y fijó bien sus ojos en ella.

—¿Hinata, podemos llevar tus maletas? —interrumpieron algunos chicos emocionados.

—No hay problema, chicos, luego lo bajan los escoltas —respondió dándole poco interés al asunto y luego siguió viendo la cartelera.

Yo estaba nerviosa, es decir, ¿durante cuánto tiempo más vería la cartelera? ¡Por Dios!

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó de repente con asombro.

¡Ya se había dado cuenta! ¡Ya había visto el nombre de la chica más nerd y rechazada de todo el instituto en su cuarto! Sin duda pediría cambio luego de verlo y…

—¡No me han puesto en ningún cuarto! —gritó.

Tenten y yo nos caímos del asombro.

—Eh, Hinata —me dirigí a ella de forma tímida.

—Ah, hola —me saludó con una sonrisa.

—Este… estás en la habitación 3-A —murmuré señalando la cartelera algo apenada. Jamás en toda mi vida había cruzado palabra con algún chico de la élite, a excepción de la Ino-cerda.

Si, de Ino. Claro, ustedes se preguntarán, ¿si es la única que me ha hablado, por qué le llamo cerda? Pues, porque no es precisamente que hablemos, si no que ella se dirige a mí para burlarse y hacerme la vida completamente imposible en todo lo que curse en el instituto.

—Oh… —articuló Hinata, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—, lo siento. Es que debería usar lentes, pero me he negado —me sonrió y luego se acercó hacia mí para susurrarme algo en el oído—: va totalmente contra mi look de esta temporada.

Una gota surgió en mi rostro.

—"_Esta chica puede llegar a ser algo vanidosa"_ —pensé.

—Veamos —reparó nuevamente en la cartelera con algo de emoción—: Hinata Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka… genial —susurró por último luego de soltar un suspiro.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, aún observaba como Hinata se quedaba pensativa ¿cómo reaccionaria al ver mi nombre en la cartelera?

—Nanami Adachi, mmm... nunca había oído de ella —"_y ahí viene"_, pensé—… y Sakura Haruno, mmm… tampoco sé quien es —me sonrió y una gotita apareció tanto en mi rostro como en el de Tenten.

Bueno, no era de menos esperarse que ella no tuviera la más mínima idea de quien era yo. Suspiré. Estaba a punto de decirle que yo era Sakura hasta que…

—Hinata —Se escuchó una voz plácida y suave entre la multitud.

Todos nos quedamos completamente paralizados, ya que el muchacho que había hablado era uno de los más guapos y populares de todo el internado. Él era Neji Hyuuga, el capitán del equipo de Básquet del instituto. Era callado y se la pasaba siempre con Hinata por todos lados. Por lo que había oído antes, todos en el instituto murmuraban que eran novios, aunque al parecer ambos siempre afirmaban ser sólo amigos.

—¡Neji! —gritó ella con emoción arrojándose a abrazarlo, poniendo celosos a muchos de los que se encontraban presentes, incluida Tenten… sí, Tenten.

Si alguna vez les expliqué que yo era bastante disimulada para ocultar que me gustaba Sasuke, bueno, Tenten era todo lo contrario. Cualquier persona a quinientos kilómetros de distancia se daría cuenta que ella babeaba por Neji Hyuuga, aunque ella siempre se negaba cuando yo le preguntaba. Bueno, tal vez era sólo que yo era bastante perceptiva para darme cuenta de dichos sentimientos, quizás porque yo también estaba enamorada en silencio.

—Hinata ten más cuidado, casi te caes —dijo Neji seriamente.

Siempre que los veía se notaba como Neji era sumamente sobre protector con Hinata. Yo sinceramente no podía comprender como eran amigos, eran polos completamente opuestos.

—¡Neji estoy muy emocionada! —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—. He cambiado de look y traigo unas cuantas ideas para pasarla de maravilla este año.

—Deberías dejar de inventar —murmuró Neji para acercarse a la cartelera, todos le abrieron paso en un segundo. Era increíble cómo la gente se dejaba influenciar por la Élite, después de todo, entre el montón de millonarios que había en el colegio ellos eran los que encabezaban la lista.

—¿Y? —murmuró Hinata rompiendo el silencio— ¿nada nuevo?

—No, lo mismo de siempre —respondió Neji para abandonar la cartelera. Hinata lo siguió, lo que provocó que toda la multitud también se fuera.

—¿Viste como lo abrazó? —me preguntó Tenten con notable rabia en sus ojos.

—Vamos, a mi me parece buena chica —dije sonriente.

Tenten se propuso a mirar la cartelera para ver donde había quedado ella. Yo aproveché y miré en la sección de 5to, donde estaría mi amor platónico. Lo encontré con facilidad, este año le había tocado en la última planta del edificio.

_**Habitación 11-C  
**__Sasuke Uchiha  
Naruto Uzumaki_

_Gaara Sabaku  
Kiba In__ozuka_

No me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, después de todo el siempre tocaba con sus mejores amigos. Sin duda, el grupo de chicos más populares de 5to año. Los conocía muy bien a los cuatro.

Naruto Uzumaki, era el mejor amigo de mi amor platónico, podría decirse que el segundo chico más popular de todo el instituto. Aunque claro, él era muy diferente a Sasuke y cuando digo diferente me refiero a muy, pero muy **diferente**.

Naruto era alegre y completamente extrovertido, conversaba con todos y saludaba a todos. Incluso recordaba una ocasión en la que él me había saludado, haciendo el gesto con la mano y una sonrisa (ya que yo estúpidamente me le había quedado mirándole).

—_Que patética _—exclamó "mi otro yo" * de repente— _Shh… no te salgas del tema _—me reproché.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, Naruto era apuesto y estaba en el equipo de fútbol y básquet. Era increíblemente experto en los deportes.

Gaara Sabaku, bueno, no podría decir mucho de él, aparte que era extremadamente guapo y tenía a medio internado babeando por estar siquiera un segundo a su lado. Claro que no era **tan** guapo como Sasuke, pero igual era muy apuesto, lástima que estaba ocupado. ¿Con quién? Obviamente con alguien de su nivel, Gaara e Ino habían sido novios desde el primer año, una unión que habían consentido perfectamente las familias Sabaku y Yamanaka, por supuesto. Claro que lo que ellos no sabían es que Ino ha estado colada por Sasuke prácticamente toda su vida…

Por otro lado Kiba Inozuka, es el tipo de chico popular y playboy que sólo le importa pasar un pequeño y **aprovechador**rato con las chicas, y también un grandísimo patán. Claro, cabe recalcar que no se la llevaba muy bien con Ino, tal vez sólo por esa razón me caía un poco bien.

Se preguntarán ¿de dónde sé todo esto? Tranquilos, no soy tan psicópata como para investigar la vida de los amigos de Sasuke también, es sólo que no soy la única que lo sé, todo el colegio lo sabe gracias a la primera página de los chismes en el periódico escolar.

Ellos eran los que lideraban el famoso "grupo de Élite" que residía en este internado.

—¿Con quién tocaste, Tenten? —pregunté apartando mis pensamientos.

—Es extraño… parece que se han olvidado de mí.

—¿Enserio? —Revisé cuidadosamente la lista de todas las habitaciones de las chicas que cursaban 4to año. Era verdad, Tenten no estaba—. Bueno, de seguro fue un error, vayamos al edificio directivo a preguntar, ¿te parece?

—Bien.

Ambas pasamos por el área del estacionamiento, pasando entre algunas de las limosinas que se alojaban en el aparcamiento. Caminamos con las enormes maletas al edificio directivo.

El internado era abierto y al aire libre, había distintos pinos y árboles que lo hacían muy natural, era un lugar increíblemente amplio y rodeado por un extenso bosque. El edificio directivo quedaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Allí era donde se encontraba la dirección de todos los aspectos del colegio.

Llegamos luego de un rato, yo me apresuré a buscar mi llave en la oficina de bienvenidas. Tomé la llave (la cual era mejor descrita como una tarjeta de crédito) que se usaba para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Luego me adelanté para encontrarme con mi amiga.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté— ¿arreglaste el problema?

—No… parece ser que va a tardar porque han revuelto mucho a las chicas este año. Hay nueva directora, ¿sabes?

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, es muy simpática, te caerá bien. Si quieres apresúrate a tu habitación, luego te alcanzo —respondió Tenten.

—Bueno… nos vemos entonces.

Me dirigí al edificio de habitaciones femenino. Quedaba a un extremo del colegio y al otro el de hombres, de seguro para evitar ligues entre sexos. Reí un poco ante mi pensamiento y luego entré por las puertas del elegante edificio que parecía un hotel cinco estrellas, y como siempre, pasé por delante de una guardia que evitaba que algún chico pasara.

Me apresuré al ascensor, marqué el piso tres y para que funcionara pasé la tarjeta.

Piso tres. Me quedé sorprendida, yo siempre había tocado en el piso uno, pero jamás me imaginé que los otros pisos fueran diferentes de estos, nada más con ver el pasillo me quedé estupefacta. Era exageradamente lujoso, las paredes, el tapizado, el piso brillaba (incluso se podía ver mi reflejo en él) y sólo habían tres puertas en todo el piso:

El 3-A, 3-B y 3-C. Corrí con mucha curiosidad hacia mi habitación y la abrí con la tarjeta.

—¡Wooo! —grité. ¿Cómo había sido posible que nunca me hubiera tocado una habitación cómo aquella? Era extremadamente espectacular.

La observé detalladamente antes de entrar: una habitación bastante grande, decorada de beige y rosa viejo. En todo el centro de ella había una especie de planta mas baja llena de cojines, dentro, habían muchos almohadones grandes color rosa viejo, asientos y un televisor pantalla plana. De un extremo de la habitación se encontraban dos camas matrimoniales, decoradas con cubrecamas del mismo color rosa, ambas separadas por dos escritorios de madera. Y de un extremo de la pared se encontraba un gran closet. Al otro extremo del cuarto había exactamente lo mismo, dos camas matrimoniales con dos escritorios.

Del otro lado del cuarto, frente a mí, había dos puertas; una pequeña que de seguro sería el baño, y la otra era una puerta corrediza.

La abrí rápidamente y salí, me quedé con la boca abierta.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —gritó "mi otro yo".

No podría ser cierto, ¡estaba soñando! Lo que había detrás de esa puerta era un balcón inmenso, tenía un jacuzzi y del otro lado una mesita para desayunar y una parrillera. ¡Dios! ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿Un jacuzzi? ¿En un balcón? Dios, era espectacular, definitivamente estaba soñado.

—Pongan eso por acá, por favor —Ok… había olvidado por completo que compartía habitación con nada más ni nada menos que la hermanita menor de mi amor platónico y que ella ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

Había unos cuantos hombres vestidos de negro cargando muchísimas maletas, al parecer ella ya había escogido cama. Eligió la que quedaba al extremo derecho.

No pude evitar acercarme y ella notó mi presencia.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó emocionada—. ¡¿No me digas que tocaste en esta habitación? —Sonrió ella entonces.

—Sí, soy Sakura Haruno —respondí.

—Ah… —Se quedó sorprendida—. ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Hinata —Me estrechó la mano—. Lo siento por lo que pasó abajo, es que de verdad no sabía quien eras; ¿eres nueva? —preguntó intrigada y sonriente.

—No, en realidad siempre…

—¡No puedo creer que nos haya tocado compartir habitación con unas becadas! —Escuché de repente aquella voz que conocía tan bien, entonces apareció ella, Ino Yamanaka, como siempre con su aire de reina y un vestido que la hacían ver como la misma.

—Hinata-chan, menos mal que tomaste la cama de la derecha, yo también tomaré esa para no estar cerca de las plebeyas —agregó Ino y luego me observó con esa típica mirada de superioridad.

Aquello no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, aún así me quedé callada como siempre. Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Muy bien, acomoden eso —ordenó Ino a sus guardaespaldas personales y luego se acercó al baño.

—¡Ay! no le hagas caso, sólo ignórala —Me sonrió de repente Hinata—; es lo que yo suelo hacer.

—Sí, yo también —respondí—. Oye, ¿acaso han redecorado las habitaciones o qué?

—No… ésta siempre ha sido mi habitación durante todos los años —sonrió la pelinegra—. Siempre es igual.

—Oh… vaya. —No le dije nada más, puesto que no tenía nada que decirle. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, mis habitaciones de antes siempre habían sido un cuarto normal con cuatro camas y un baño.

No conversamos mucho después de eso, ya que ella pasó largo tiempo en el balcón hablando por teléfono; lo más seguro es que fuera con un chico. Había escuchado pequeños rumores de que la grandiosa modelo Hinata Uchiha había estado saliendo durante el verano con nada más ni nada menos que Kiba Inozuka, como era de esperarse.

Me dediqué sólo a ojear de vez en cuando mis libros de ese año mientras escuchaba un poco la conversación. Sí, tenía muy buen oído para esas cosas ya que era un poco curiosa

—¿Por qué tienes que llegar tan tarde? —decía Hinata claramente enojada— ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

—¿Otra vez hablando con ese perdedor? —preguntó Ino que apareció en bikini, deduce que se iba a echar un baño en el jacuzzi—. No sé para qué pierdes tu tiempo con él.

—No hace falta de todos modos… —pronunció Hinata luego de trancar el teléfono móvil bastante enojada.

Me sorprendí un poco, puesto que nunca había conocido esa parte de Hinata, siempre la había visto con una sonrisa por todo el colegio, no era muy común verle enojada.

—… porque ya terminé con él —remató mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Ya era hora… —susurró Ino, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por el gran portazo que había ocasionado Hinata—. ¿Y tú qué miras, perdedora? —me preguntó entonces.

La ignoré como de costumbre y pensé en seguir a Hinata y hablar con ella, pero, ¿que podría decirle? Después de todo acababa de conocerla. Suspiré, ése sería un día largo. Debido a que los primeros tres días en el instituto eran sólo para acomodarse, pasársela bien un rato en las instalaciones o ir pensando en que club inscribirse.

Claro, esos días siempre la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, ya que ¿qué podría hacer? Nunca me había inscrito en un club, siempre había estado concentrada sólo en los estudios para mantener mi promedio por los cielos, como era de costumbre. Y pues, no disfrutaría mucho de las instalaciones si ni siquiera tenía amigos.

Aclaraciones:

*: Inner de Sakura, su "yo" interno.

Notas de la autora.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Porfis su opinión cuenta mucho *-* críticas, amenazas, lo que sea xD díganme si les gusta aunque sea un poco y la seguiré inmediatamente ^^


	2. Siéntate junto a Uchiha

Bueno, tal como les prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste ^^

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 2

_Siéntate junto a Uchiha._

—¿Se molestó la niña? —preguntó un rubio sonriente mientras tomaba una botella de _Smirnoff_.

Kiba no le respondió, estaba claramente en estado de shock, mientras sostenía su celular en la mano y lanzaba una mirada sorprendida a sus amigos. Los tres prestaron atención al chico, mientras algunos meceros servían su desayuno.

—Me terminó —respondió casi sin aliento.

Los tres se quedaron atentamente mirándolo por un largo tiempo, aguantaron lo que pudieron, hasta que rompieron a reír en carcajadas descomunalmente.

—No me da gracia —respondió Kiba con un tono enojado y una mirada envenenada.

—Es que… ¿Que te crees tú que es mi hermana? —trataba de decir un pelinegro en mitad de risas, la verdad es que aquel chico serio y callado sólo se permitía reír tan descomunalmente delante de sus amigos —. Sabes que ella no es igual a todas con las que sueles salir.

—Eres un idiota —reía descomunalmente un pelirrojo.

—Vaya, pero la niña es difícil ¿no? —dijo sonriente el rubio —, ni siquiera pidió explicaciones ¡de una te cortó! va directo al punto.

—Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle…

—Te advertid muy bien que Hinata no era estúpida —dijo el pelinegro con tono serio y ojos azabaches—. Después de todo, es una Uchiha.

—Está muy loca, se molestó por que no le avisé que viajábamos —exclamó Kiba.

—¿Y por qué no le avisaste? —opinó Gaara sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¡Yo que sé! nunca le aviso nada a ninguna novia, además, pensé que sabría por Sasuke...

—Yo no hablo mucho con Hinata —se excusó el pelinegro cambiando un poco su estado de ánimo.

—Lo peor de todo es que le fui fiel…

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada envenenada ante ese comentario

—Era broma Sasuke —dijo un nervioso Kiba con la mano en la nuca.

—Bueno, ya relájense ¿que tal si nos damos un baño? —propuso el rubio. Nadie esperó ni un segundo para lanzarse del el lujoso yate hacia el mar.

La verdad es que los cuatro chicos, habían aprovechado el viaje para pasar unas largas vacaciones en el yate de Naruto, un viaje por el mar Caribe, y pues, no estaban dispuestos a llegar muy temprano al primer día de clases.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

_Genial__._

_Grandioso._

_Sú__per._

_¿__Ahora me sacan de mi propia habitación?_

**Mi habitaci****ón.**

_¿Qué se cree esa estúpida rubia?_

Estaba furiosa, descomunalmente furiosa, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba furiosa con ella misma. ¿Cómo es que era tan estúpida?

Era el segundo día que pasaba en su habitación, y la ridícula de Ino la había sacado de su propia alcoba por que haría una fiesta.

¡Una fiesta!

¡En **su** habitación!

**Inner Sakura:** ¡Kyaaa al menos nos hubiera invitado!

¡Y lo peor de todo es que ella no había puesto ni una queja! se había quedado callada, y había obedecido como un perro que obedece a su dueño

_Que estúpida__, _pensó mientras caminaba por un sendero, en los alrededores del colegio.

Y lo peor es que ahora no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, no sabía donde estaba su amiga Tenten, _probablemente estudiando, _lo que siempre hacían ambas chicas durante los tres primeros días escolares. ¡Y ahora estaba algo perdida! que irónico, tres largos años estudiando allí, y no se conocía completo el instituto, eso se debía tal vez que siempre caminaba de las habitaciones a el edificio de aulas de clase, y de allí a su habitación o al comedor.

**Inner Sakura:** Que antisocial.

Suspiró, _si lo se_, pensó. Era poco sociable, tal vez no sería tan malo hacer algo diferente ese año, si, tal vez un cambio, quien sabe…

El camino le llevó a una plaza muy poblada, era grande y hermosa, estaba abarrotado de palomas, tenía un aroma bastante natural y estaba abarrotada de alumnos de diferentes cursos, pero aquello no era suficiente para hacerle sentir cómoda, ya que algunos alumnos le miraban extraño. Claro, vestía con unas ropas bastante anticuadas, y después de todo era la súper nerd de todo el instituto al aire libre…lo único que faltaba es que le tomaran una foto para el periódico escolar.

—Sonríe Sakura-chan —le dijeron luego de tomarle una foto.

Sakura se quedó boca abierta al ver a la rubia que le acaba de tomar la foto, la chica vestía de forma muy genial, con una mini falda y una camisa un poco escotada, pero la cual no se le veía vulgar. Llevaba cuatro coletas que la hacían ver bastante guapa, tenía mucho estilo….pero ¡un momento! ¡¿Sabía su nombre?! La había llamado por su nombre….

—Tú…—se quedó trabada.

—Espero que no te preocupe que publique tu foto —sonrió.

—Tú ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó rápido.

—Ah… ¿tu nombre? —se rió algo divertida —, se los nombres de todos aquí, es mi trabajo después de todo, se podría decir que se más que tu nombre.

—¿Cómo?

—Te llamas Sakura Haruno, estudias aquí desde primer año, sólo sales de tu cuarto para ir a clases, tienes el mejor promedio de cuarto año y te conocen como la nerd de tu curso, los que te conocen, claro…

—Vaya, da un poco de miedo.

—Si —la chica soltó una carcajada—, te digo algo, me alegra que por fin salieras, no hagas caso a lo que digan los demás…

—Si, gracias —Sakura rió un poco.

—Toma —e entregó un periódico escolar —, rompimos la marca, lo hemos editado en tan sólo un día.

—Oh, no hace falta, yo nunca lo leo…

—¡Vamos chica! si tienes pensado salir de la cueva tienes que informarte, créeme, no hay nada mejor.

—¡Temari! —la llamaron un grupo de personas.

—Bueno, ya me voy ¡Que te vaya bien! —gritó mientras se iba —, ¡léelo! el viernes saldrá tu foto.

Sakura saludó con una sonrisa. Nunca en toda su vida la habían tratado tan bien, pero ¡¡espera!!....

_Acaba de decir que saldré en el periódico_

—¡¡Espera!! —gritó Sakura desesperada. Intentó alcanzarla pero fue imposible, corrió detrás de ella, pero la chica se había esfumado en tan sólo un segundo.

Siguió corriendo para intentar conseguirle, hasta que llegó a un lugar que ni siquiera identificaba. Había un edificio bastante grande, muy parecido al de los cuartos femeninos. Entonces vio salir a un montón de chicos del edificio.

_Seguro es el dormitorio de chicos… si me agarran aquí estoy muerta_

Instintivamente se escondió en el bosque para que no la descubrieran, y se adentró con prisa en aquel bosque. Corrió mucho entre los árboles, hasta que luego llegó… ¿Qué era eso? nunca había visto nada parecido.

Estaba en un mirador, si ¡así era! Que irónico ni siquiera sabía que el instituto estuviera en la sima de una montaña. El mirador parecía estar algo abandonado ya que los pocos banquitos que había estaban rotos, y la cerca que rodeaba el precipicio estaba oxidada, pero ¡la vista! Dios, era una vista hermosa. Se podía divisar toda una ciudad desde abajo. Era hermosa…

Suspiró, estaba a punto de irse hasta que decidió quedarse un poco más. Se sentó en el único banquito en buen estado y luego abrió el periódico escolar. En la portada habían diferentes anuncios y también una entrevista que le habían hecho a la nueva directora acompañada de una foto…

—Parece ser buena persona —murmuró para sí misma mientras leía por encimita la entrevista. Decía algo sobre que ella había tenido que ver en que las alumnas becadas recibieran el mismo trato que todas las demás, algo sobre el cambio de habitación y otras cosas…

En la otra página salía una lista muy larga de todos los clubs en los que los estudiantes podían apuntarse para ese nuevo año escolar y hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

_**Clases avanzadas para la universidad.**_

_Requisititos:_

_-Tener un buen promedio_

_-Ser estudiante de 4to o 5to año_

Bueno, eso podría servirle en algo, después de todo era productivo ¿Por qué no?... Aunque ella iba perfecta en todas sus clases, la única que tenía con 8.5 era matemática, así que al final se decidió por las clases avanzadas de matemática. Perfecto sería productivo y aparte no le quitaría tanto tiempo.

Ni ella misma supo como logró salir de allí sin perderse, luego se inscribió en las clases avanzadas de matemática. Le tocaban los martes y jueves. No era un gran cambio, pero al menos lo era un poco. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de Tenten, estaba sola gracias a dios, así que le contó lo que le había pasado.

—¡Vaya! y saldrás en el periódico —gritó Tenten.

—Será horrible, espero que nunca lo publiquen.

—No seas dramática, a ver, pásame el periódico.

Tenten observó por un tiempo el periódico.

—¡Que ridícula! como siempre presumiendo ¿Acaso a alguien le importa que se haya cortado el cabello?

Sakura le arrancó el periódico para saber de que se trataba, estaba en la parte de "farándula" era un gran articulo que hablaba sobre el nuevo look de Hinata Uchiha y algunos consejos por Hinata para un cambio de look.

Sakura rió un poco y Tenten frunció el seño. La verdad es que a Tenten siempre le había caído muy mal la pelinegra, con constancia afirmaba que era una engreída

Leyó bien el artículo pero hubo algo que llamó más su atención: En la otra página había una foto bastante grande de Sasuke junto con sus otros tres amigos. Que tenía como título:

_¿Dónde están los galanes? _

Y afirmaba que no se sabía nada de su paradero hasta ahora. Habían interrogado a Hinata pero ella no había querido decir nada sobre el asunto. Y que habían salido a flote miles de rumores. Tenten le echó un vistazo a lo que leía su amiga.

—Ese periódico es basura —rió Tenten —, salen puras bobadas.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

—Este periódico es basura —dijo un pelinegro arrojando el periódico en el primer bote de basura que encontró para luego subir con sus maletas al ascensor.

—¡Vamos! ¿A que no salimos guapos? —dijo Kiba bastante divertido mientras leía el periódico.

—Teme ¿Por qué pediste el último piso? —dijo impaciente el rubio.

—Sabes que odio estar en los primeros pisos —respondió Sasuke.

—Si, como el año pasado — rió Kiba —, cuando las chicas entraron por el balcón y se tomaron fotos con Sasuke dormido —todos rieron excepto el Uchiha.

—Ese día me partí de la risa cuando vi las fotos publicadas en _Facebook_ —rió el Uzumaki —, y como el teme es tan idiota ni siquiera le despertó el flash.

—¡¡Cállate baka!! —gritó Sasuke.

—Y aquí vamos otra vez —suspiró el pelirrojo mientras empezaban a pelear. Subieron al último piso y entraron a la habitación.

—Creo que este año no entro al equipo de basket —dijo Naruto mientras todos desempacaban sus maletas.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron los tres.

—Si… —gritó Naruto —. ¡Mi padre está que me saca de aquí por las notas! ¡¡Me tiene harto ttebayo!! Tanto que me obligó a abandonar un equipo.

—¿Para qué? —dijo el pelinegro—, ni por que estudies toda la semana lograrás subir las notas dobe.

—Si ya lo sé….—dijo el rubio de forma triste hasta que captó el insulto de su amigo —. ¡¡Baka!! Ya verás que subiré esa porquería.

Y así siguieron peleando toda la noche…

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

—Que mier…

—¡Señorita Adachi, por favor! —genial, era tempranísimo, exactamente como las 9 de la mañana, y ella estaba allí, en el lugar donde menos quería estar.

Había peleado incansablemente con su tía todo el mes para que no la enviaran a semejante infierno, pero eso no iba a pasar. Después de todo, lo que más deseaba su tía era deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible.

_Si claro, y__ qué "para que me eduque mejor" por favor, aquí lo que tal vez aprenda es a como maquillarme… hay puros niños mimados aquí_, pensó mientras caminaba junto con su tutora a lo que sería su cárcel durante todo un año.

—Que asco.

—Señorita Adachi ¿quiere comportarse por favor?

—Puros bebes de mamila es lo que hay en este lugar —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Bueno —dijo su tutora luego de acompañarla a una oficina —, ésta es la llave de su habitación —dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta —, y del ascensor también. Ya hablé con la directora y te excusé por llegar tarde, dijo también que luego te daría la bienvenida y el primer día asignaría a alguien para que te muestre el internado.

—¡Ja! como si me importara.

La mujer se quedó callada, era imposible hacerle entender algo a esa chica. Se despidió de ella y la dejo allí… completamente sola entre todas esas barbies de plástico que la miraban con cara de espanto.

—Patéticas —pronunció Nanami mientras caminaba con total seguridad y nada de miedo hacia el edificio. A ella nada ni nadie la intimidaban, ya había pasado por tantas cosas dolorosas que ya no había algo que le diera suficiente miedo.

Tenía 16 años y era una chica un poco alta, bastante pálida, ojos grises con una preciada cabellera de color castaño claro, la cual cargaba amarrada en un moño. Vestía un shorts bastante corto de color beige, unos zapatos converse y un suéter negro, el cual era su favorito y donde solía esconder sus manos entre los bolsillos del mismo.

Se apresuró a su habitación con total tranquilidad, y cuando entró, abrió la puerta de un golpe, provocando un escándalo bastante imprudente para aquella hora de la mañana, sin importarle mucho que hubiera tres chicas durmiendo allí. Una se levantó de inmediato y la fulminó con la mirada, las otras dos empezaron pestañear levemente…

—¿Quién eres tú y que haces en **mi** habitación? —gritó la rubia completamente enfadada al levantarse de su cama.

Las otras dos se despertaron, pero Nanami las ignoró por completo a las tres y se dirigió a su cama, la única que quedaba libre en el cuarto, y lanzó su maleta sobre ella para luego desempacar.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto niña de cuarta? —gritó la rubia delante de ella. Y luego se le acercó otra chica bastante animada, una chica pálida de cabello negro y corto.

—¡Hay! si estas aquí es por que debes ser Nanami ¿no? —le dijo toda emocionada —, mucho gusto, me llamo Hinata —agregó con dulzura y al mismo tiempo le extendió la mano.

Nanami le lanzó una mirada envenenada y luego observó con detenimiento la mano.

A Hinata la mirada le intimidó un poco, provocando una expresión de miedo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Genial! ¿No me digas que este engendro de persona será nuestra compañera? —dijo la rubia. Sakura observaba todo el escándalo con bastante diversión.

—¿A quién le llamas engendro rubia falsa de quinta? —respondió Nanami de inmediato.

—¡Ah! ¿Que? —Gritó Ino —, ¿cómo me haz dicho?

—Ru-bi-a fal-sa —deletreó —. ¡¡Oh, ya!! Es que no me digas, ¿el color es natural y tal? —, rió con sarcasmo. Sakura y Hinata no pudieron evitar reír en un murmullo.

—Por lo menos me sé maquillar —respondió con enfado—, porque ese cutis está horrible.

Nanami intentó soportarlo por un tiempo, hasta que no soportó más y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —dijo Ino con una venita en su rostro.

—De lo hueca que estás…—rió Nanami prestando más atención en desempacar sus cosas.

—¡Ya verás! te vas a arrepentir —le gritó la rubia —, en seguida me voy a hablar con la directora —dijo mientras se ponía unos shorts —, no puedo creer que nos haya tocado con semejante gentuza —. Ino agarró su tarjeta y salió de la habitación provocando un fuerte portazo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron observando a Nanami, la cual nuevamente les dedicó una mirada no muy amistosa…

—Este, bueno —dijo Hinata algo nerviosa —, creo que voy a salir Sakura, Neji me está esperando en la piscina —dijo la pelinegra y luego se cambió en un santiamén para salir de la habitación.

¡Genial! ahora se había quedado sola con una chica que le miraba de una forma no muy amistosa, aunque tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido bastante como había enfrentado a la cerda de Ino, eso de verdad era tener valor, la había dejado en completo ridículo.

—Este… hola —sonrió la pelirrosa —, me llamo Sakura.

—Hola —dijo mientras termina de ordenar sus cosas —. Nanami —fue lo único que pronunció para luego acostarse en su cama, coger su Ipod y escuchar música a todo volumen mientras observaba el techo e ignoraba por completo a Sakura.

La expresión de Sakura fue de sorpresa, vaya que era extraña aquella chica.

¡Genial! ahora no sólo compartía cuarto con la insoportable de Ino, sino también con una chica no muy amistosa que la fulminaba con la mirada. Se acostó nuevamente para ver si podía conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Por otro lado, en la piscina principal del colegio, los grandiosos chicos de la élite adolescente no descansaban, era lo suficientemente temprano como para dar una fiesta, gracias a la llegada de los cuatro galanes. Kiba había comprado _algunas_ bebidas, y en ese instante daban la mejor de las fiestas en la piscina, por supuesto, exclusiva sólo para un grupo muy pequeño de amigos, los más populares del internado Konoha se encontraban allí, disfrutando de la música en bikini. Una perfecta bienvenida para un nuevo año.

—¡Chicos! ¿como están? —corrió una animada Hinata hacía el área de la piscina. Pero luego su sonrisa fue borrada gracias a la imagen de Kiba besando a una chica y a la de su hermano coqueteando con otra.

—Hola hermano —le interrumpió y luego le fulminó con la mirada.

—Hola, Hinata —dijo Sasuke con indiferencia. Ya sabía muy bien que estaba molesta por algo —, ¿ahora que pasa?

Hinata lo jaló fuera de la multitud para hablar con él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre lo del viaje? —casi gritó.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz Hinata? —respondió con los brazos cruzados y su muy característica expresión seria— no te lo dije porque no te incumbe.

—¡Claro que me incumbe! —exclamó la pelinegra—Kiba **era **mi novio y él fue a ese viaje.

—En todo caso él te lo _**debía**_ haber dicho— aclaró de forma autoritaria —, te dije muy bien que no quería que salieras con mis amigos, ellos no son serios Hinata.

Sasuke suspiró. Hinata era la única chica a la que le daba explicaciones todo el tiempo, y vaya que era insoportable y testaruda.

Y ella también suspiró ante su comentario de "no salir nunca con sus amigos" y luego observó con tristeza a un rubio bastante guapo que bromeaba con sus amigos en la piscina.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame —susurró Hinata con aire de derrota y luego lo abrazó—. ¡Te extrañé hermano! —gritó emocionada.

Sasuke la abrazó con poca paciencia y luego los dos se dirigieron a la piscina.

—¡Hinata-chan! —gritó un rubio desde el otro extremo de la piscina y luego nadó hasta donde estaba la pelinegra, la cual se desvestía junto con su hermano para zambullirse en la piscina, mientras miles de porristas gritaban de la emoción en la piscina.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa —, ¿como estás?

—Muy bien ¿y tú? —preguntó y al mismo tiempo la abrazó sin importar que estuviera todo empapado. Pero que igual había sido muy dulce de su parte, tanto que la chica se puso roja como un tomate.

—Este, etto… —se quedó trabada con el rostro completamente rojo —Bien, bien.

—Me alegra —sonrió Naruto con inocencia.

_¡Dios! es muy guapo y atento… ¡No Hinata! ¡No puedes__! Recuerda que te ve como una hermana y jamás te prestará atención._

—Dobe ¿por que invitases al grupito de porristas fastidiosas? —interrumpió Sasuke con enfadado.

—¡Yo que sé teme! de seguro fue Kiba —dijo Naruto. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Kiba, el cual reía de una forma burlista, viendo como todas las chicas de su club de fans lo acosaban.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritaban todas.

—Hmp — "pronunció" Sasuke luego de zambullirse en la piscina.

—Oye Hinata… ¿has visto a Neji? —le preguntó Naruto a la pelinegra que aún seguía sonrojada.

—No sé, la última vez que hablé con él fue ayer por mensajes —respondió— me dijo que vendría ¿Por qué?

—Ah… es que necesito hablar con él, ya sabes, cosas del equipo —dijo él restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ah…—susurró Hinata completamente colorada y nerviosa. Y el rubio bien tranquilo le sonrió.

_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me gusta tanto? Y él bien tranquilo, __ni se da cuenta._

—¡Bueno, vamos a echarnos un chapuzón! —Gritó Naruto y luego cargó a Hinata, provocando que esta se sonrojara por completo antes de caer ambos chicos a la piscina.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

El despertador sonó por toda la habitación logrando que algunas se despertaran un poco. Sakura se cayó de la cama y logró apagar como pudo el despertador, pero para cuando se volteó tenía la mirada no muy amistosa de tres chicas clavada sobre ella.

—Etto... buenos días —rió Sakura de forma nerviosa con la mano puesta sobre su nuca. Hinata se volvió a acostar, Ino le mandó unos cuantos insultos medio dormida y Nanami se levantó de su cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó la castaña.

—Son las cinco y treinta —dijo Sakura levantándose y ordenando la cama.

—¡¿Que?!

—Sí, es que tenemos clases a las siete y jamás llego tarde a una clase.

Nanami la observó incrédula de lo que estaba oyendo

_Nerd_, pensó casi de inmediato.

—¡Ah! toma Nanami —Sakura le pasó dos mudas de ropas dobladas y envueltas en un plástico —, esos son los uniformes, ayer tenías que pasarlos buscando pero como eres nueva y no sabías, los pedí por ti —respondió Sakura de forma dulce.

—Ah…—Nanami se sorprendió ante el gesto —, g-gracias.

—De nada —le sonrió Sakura y luego se dirigió al baño.

Nanami se quedó un poco sorprendida ante su gesto de amabilidad, un comportamiento extraño viniendo de una niñita riquita que estudiara en ese tipo de lugar.

Sacó el uniforme para echarle un vistazo.

—¡Que asco! —fue su primera opinión sobre él. Odiaba el vinotinto. Desgraciadamente para ella, el vinotinto era el color que representaba al instituto Konoha.

El uniforme era una falda plisada color vinotinto que le llegaba por medio muslo. Traía dos tipos de franelas, una franela blanca con el signo del instituto, la cual era para verano. Y la otra del mismo color a diferencia que era un suéter manga tres cuartos, el cual era para invierno. Traía un abrigo, ese le gustó un poco más, era parecido al que ella tenía de color negro, sólo que era vinotinto. Los zapatos eran blancos y luego sacó un lazo blanco… ¿un lazo?

—Hay que usar una coleta, es obligatorio —dijo Sakura mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Que ridículo.

—A menos que tu cabello sea muy corto —dijo una Hinata ya despierta, mientras se tocaba coquetamente su peinado, ahora corto.

Nanami se vistió, se colocó la falda, la franela de invierno y encima el suéter vinotinto. Se hizo un moño dejando solo un mechoncito y se puso el ridículo lazo. Tomó su bolso, su Ipod y se largó.

Sakura se vistió igual, sólo que no usó el suéter y su falda, la cual siempre llevaba larga, gracias a que su madre era la que la compraba con anterioridad. Se hizo una cola y salió del edificio.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

El día pasó con bastante normalidad. No había nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre: la ignoraban o algunos se metían con ella, etc. Igual que todos los años. Había pasado toda la mañana, hasta que llegó así la hora de las clases extra. Hora de su clase de matemáticas avanzada, no iba a ser un gran cambio pero la iba a ayudar a subir su promedio.

**Inner Sakura:** eso no le quita lo aburrido.

_Puede, pero subiré mi promedio_

**Inner Sakura:** ¡Que más lo vas a subir! ¡Lo tienes por los cielos!

—¡Sasuke-kun! —se oyó gritar a una chica como loca.

S_asuke-kun… ¿Oí bien lo que dijo? _

Se acercó al salón donde vio a unas tres chicas saludando como desesperadas desde la ventana, y ahí lo vio…con su aire de chico serio como siempre y con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

—¿Disculpe? —le dijo un profesor que nunca antes había visto, el cual tenía el cabello plateado, desarreglado y poseía un expresión desinteresada. No obstante fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado como una boba parada en la puerta viendo al chico.

—¿Es-esta es la clase de mates?

—Si, la avanzada —respondió el profesor.

—Ah… soy Sakura Haruno, vengo a esta clase —Sonrió la pelirrosa.

—Muy bien, toma asiento —respondió el profesor y Sakura se apresuró a tomar puesto junto a un chico de cabello negro el cual se le notaba por encima que estaba más aburrido que nunca.

Fijó su mirada en Sasuke, no lo podía creer… ¡Estaba en la misma clase que él! ¡Él iba a esa clase! ¡Dios! el corazón le latía a mil por hora de sólo observarlo, sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo, era tan guapo. Pero entonces, el chico se volteó y Sakura desvió la mirada rápidamente a su compañero.

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno —exclamó de forma precipitada al chico y le tendió su mano.

—Shikamaru —dijo el chico luego de estrechar su mano.

—Ah, mucho gusto Shikamaru ¿a que año vas?

—5to ¿y tú?

—4to año —sonrió de forma muy dulce.

Bueno, por lo menos había hecho un pequeño cambio ¡había conocido a dos personas ya de lo que llevaba en el curso! Y eso, era bastante.

—Muy bien, como les iba informando —Interrumpió el profesor —, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake — dijo y luego anotó su nombre en el pizarrón —. No tomé esta clase porque quería, la tomé porque no había mas opción— respondió de forma tediosa y luego suspiró.

Muchos fruncieron el ceño ante ese comentario, Sakura rió muy por lo bajo.

—Por lo menos sé que sólo hay alumnos con buen promedio en esta clase y eso me consuela, ya que no voy a tener que explicar mucho —lo último lo dijo en un leve murmullo —. Bueno, para llevar esta clase con mayor rapidez, los pondré en parejas de alumnos de 5to con alumnos de 4to en sus puesto de escritorio, así podrán ayudarse mejor.

Algunos cerebritos de quinto año se pusieron a protestar pero al final, se hizo lo que dijo Kakashi.

—Este, como les iba diciendo… Antes de que me interrumpieran, las parejas son —se fijó en una carpeta que sostenía —. Hinata Uchiha y Shino Aburame —Aclamó el profesor —, siéntense en el primero de acá

_Hinata, _Sakura no se había percatado de que Hinata también estaba en esa clase, lo cual era un poco extraño puesto que ese tipo de clases no iban muy bien con la personalidad de Hinata. Vio como la chica caminaba con cara de fastidio a su puesto, se notaba que no estaba muy contenta de estar en aquel lugar.

—Shikamaru Nara y Sasame Hirato.

Dijeron un par de nombres más pero Sakura no prestó mucha atención, estaba más atenta en mirar al chico que siempre observaba desde lejos, todo el tiempo.

—Sakura —ella no prestaba atención.

—Sakura

—¡Sakura Haruno! —al fin, la chica volteó dando detalles de lo distraída que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Si, profesor? —preguntó Sakura mientras algunos se reían en un murmullo.

—Siéntate junto a Uchiha —respondió sin mucha importancia.

_Siéntate junto a Uchiha_

_Siéntate junto a Uchiha_

_Siéntate junto a Uchiha_

Las palabras del profesor resonaron una y otra vez en su mente. La pelirrosa se quedó congelada como una estatua.

—Sakura —dijo el profesor ya enfadado, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con aquella chica tan distraída.

—Ah… si, ya voy —consiguió decir algo nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y a la vez escuchaba algunas risas de burlas dirigidas hacia de ella.

Vio como Hinata la saludaba con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano, ella le saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acercaba al puesto de Sasuke. Las manos le temblaban, no sabía que decir, le gustaba aquel chico desde primer año y jamás había cruzado palabra con él, ni tampoco había estado tan cerca de él.

Se sentó a su lado, y a la vez él le observó con una expresión muy seria, casi enojada. A ella le provocó algo de miedo esa mirada, tomó mucho aire y luego decidió hablarle.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —dijo la chica pelirrosa extendiéndole la mano, el chico le observó…

Era simplemente un fastidio que le hubiera tocado una mujer, de seguro lo estaría acosando durante toda la clase de matemática. _Que fastidio_, Sasuke decidió ignorarla. Que patéticas eran las mujeres a veces.

—Hmp — "Respondió" mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida y también decepcionada. Eso no era lo que esperaba del grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, resultó ser al final un chico engreído y ególatra como todos los demás. La pelirrosa quedó claramente decepcionada.

Durante la clase, ninguno de los dos se hablaron ni se dirigieron la palabra, sólo prestaron atención a las indicaciones del profesor y se ignoraron mutuamente.

_Aunque parece que no es tan molesta__, _pensó Sasuke observándola muy disimuladamente de reojo, _es una suerte._

Kakashi siguió dando la clase. Sakura no esperaba la hora para salir de allí, inexplicablemente se sentía incomoda con él al lado.

—Muy bien, ahora hagan los ejercicios —anunció Kakashi —, lo que no entiendan los de 4to año, pregúntenle a su compañero.

Sakura Observó a Sasuke. Él le dedicó una mirada enojada que decía claramente: _ni lo pienses. _

Sakura se dispuso a hacer los ejercicios sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a Sasuke, para gran sorpresa del Uchiha, **la esteba ignorando** ¡Vaya! eso era nuevo para él. Se rió en un murmullo provocando que Sakura le fulminara con la mirada.

Luego de menos de 10 minutos ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, y a la vez cerraron sus cuadernos al mismo tiempo. Provocando que ambos se observaran de forma desafiantemente.

_¿Có__mo ha terminado tan rápido?, _pensó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

—Después de todo, parece que no todo lo que dicen es cierto —interrumpió Sakura mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Eso era nuevo para ella, ni sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, sólo las había pronunciado y ya.

Sasuke la miro, estaba sorprendido por el tono con el que le había hablado, sin embargo, no se inmutó ni un poco, siguió con su expresión completamente seria y luego preguntó sin mucha importancia.

—¿A que te refieres? —la fulminó de forma desafiante.

—Fácil —dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y tomando sus cosas —, no eres el chico misterioso que todas piensan, sólo eres un engreído y maleducado —casi gritó y luego salió del salón casi corriendo echando un portazo que resonó por todo el aula.

El salón entero se quedó atónito, pero más que todo Sasuke. Jamás, **jamás** en toda su vida una chica le había hablado de esa forma…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Comenten como les pareció, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	3. Despertando el orgullo

Bueno, primero que nada muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre eso es lo que motiva a continuar la historia. Lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo antes de navidad, estuve algo ocupada. Pero aquí se los traigo como regalo atrasado, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un prospero año nuevo ^^

Eso sí, antes de que lean el capítulo les invito a que se pasen por mi perfil, que he publicado algunas cosillas extras sobre esta historia allí, si les interesa verlas ^^

Sin más, que disfruten el capi,¡ espero que les gusta! ^^

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 3

_Despertando el orgullo_

El salón entero se quedó atónito, pero más que todo Sasuke. Jamás, **jamás** en toda su vida una chica le había hablado de esa forma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no comprendía del todo bien lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué le había hecho para que se pusiera como una furia? es decir, le había ignorado, como ignoraba a todas las demás, pero aún así todas quedaban siempre encantadas y embobadas… _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Hubo un gran silencio que luego fue roto por el profesor Hatake.

—Este… bueno, supongo que ya pueden irse —_en pocas palabras lárguense._

Todos los estudiantes de la clase hicieron caso omiso del hecho que había ocurrido y empezaron a recoger sus cosas para salir del aula.

Hinata recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se acercó corriendo al puesto de Sasuke.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? —preguntó Hinata sentándose a su lado en el escritorio, pero él inconcientemente se levantó al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Que iba a saber él?! Ni él mismo sabía que le pasaba a esa chiquilla tímida de cabello rosa, sin duda tenía que estar loca, o tener algún problema psicológico.

—Nada —dijo el Uchiha tomando su bolso, y saliendo del aula, claramente enojado para cualquiera que lo viera. Hinata lo siguió.

—¿Cómo que nada? —dijo ella caminando a su lado—, si prácticamente salió hecha una furia corriendo del salón.

—Por favor Hinata, exageras las cosas —exclamó Sasuke enfadado.

—Vamos Sasuke ¿qué le hiciste? —dictó ella obstruyéndole el paso—, ella es muy buena persona, y de lo poco que la conozco me he dado cuenta que no se enoja fácilmente.

_¿__Buena persona?_, Hinata jamás decía eso de ninguna chica de ese instituto, porque en realidad nunca tenía amigas, todas resultaban ser sólo unas interesadas que se acercaban a ella para algún día poder acercarse al Uchiha mayor o tener algún pequeño encuentro oficial con él. Por eso Hinata no consideraba a muchas chicas de ese internado como sus verdaderas amigas, en realidad, según ella, su único verdadero amigo era Neji Hyuuga y eso lo sabía perfectamente el pelinegro, por eso le extrañó bastante su frase.

—No le hice nada —respondió Sasuke con su tradicional expresión fría, dando por terminada la conversación y dirigiéndose al comedor.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

**Inner Sakura:** ¡Ahhh¡ ¡¿Que haz hecho?! ¿Estás loca?

Si, en verdad lo estaba, estaba loca, pero también muy molesta, enojada. ¿Por qué tan enojada? ni ella misma lo sabía ¿Por qué? si prácticamente casi todas las personas del instituto la ignoraban ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que Sasuke lo hiciera?

Por que claramente eso no es lo que ella se esperaba, ella esperaba que fuera alguien más inteligente, alguien que no se dejara guiar por las apariencias, alguien callado y misterioso pero a la vez buena personas. Eso era prácticamente lo que ella había pensado sobre el Uchiha durante esos tres largos años, jamás llegó a pensar que fuera igual de idiota y engreído que muchos de los que cursaban en ese instituto.

—Al parecer las apariencias engañan —susurró Sakura y luego suspiró. Había ido a almorzar al lugar secreto que había conseguido pocos días atrás, aquel mirador abandonado y viejo pero con una excelente vista.

Ya que no estaba para nada de humor, no quería conversar con nadie, estaba más que decepcionada, con ella misma por dejarse guiar por las apariencias. Y tampoco quería escuchar todos los chismes y rumores exagerados sobre como había atacado descaradamente al pobre Uchiha en la clase avanzada de matemáticas.

Lanzó un gran mordisco a su pan, y dejó que la brisa pegara sobre su rostro mientras divisaba la hermosa vista desde arriba.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

—¡Hay perdona! —rió sarcásticamente Nanami luego de lanzar

"accidentalmente" toda su comida sobre la ropa de Ino, la cual se puso como una furia histérica provocando que todas las personas que se encontraban en el comedor rieran ante lo ocurrido.

—Eres una…—dijo Ino hecha una furia—. ¡¿Como te atreves?! —gritó desmesuradamente y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella pero, justo a tiempo un chico alto, apuesto y pelirrojo la detuvo.

—No seas imprudente, Ino —dijo este con voz seria. Ino se quedó callada ante su presencia, sonrió, dejaría que su novio se encargara de la situación.

Gaara observó detenidamente a la chica que ocupaba todos los rumores en el instituto. No había pasado ni un día y ya había uno y mil chismes sobre todos los problemas que había causado aquella mujer. Posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, los cuales eran grises y bastante profundos. La fulminó un tiempo con la mirada, pero la chica no se intimidó en lo mas mínimo. Y sorprendentemente para él, eso a el le gustó bastante.

—Dime…—susurró Gaara en tono serio—, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a armar rollo en el barrio de donde viniste? —dijo con una media sonrisa, todos los presentes se rieron en un pequeño murmullo.

Ella frunció el ceño, lo miro directamente a los ojos y luego sonrió, algo que desconcertó por completo al pelirrojo. La chica de ojos grises se acercó lentamente hasta posarse justo en frente de él, lo observó de forma desafiante.

—¿Te crees muy machito eh? —dijo para sorpresa de todos.

¡Vaya que tenía valor esa mujer! ¡¿Se estaba metiendo con Gaara?! y nadie, pero nadie en ese instituto le sentaba frente a esos chicos.

—No eres más que un muñequito de plástico bebito de mamá —lo empujó fuertemente y luego salió de entre la multitud bastante tranquila. Todos se quedaron callados y mega sorprendidos.

—Uhhh… eso dolió —se escuchó a alguien decir.

Hubo un notable silencio en el que Gaara sonrió de medio lado ¿Qué había sido eso? no supo exactamente que fue, pero aunque pareciera un poco loco que acabara de haber hecho el ridículo enfrente de todo el instituto, le había gustado bastante su actitud segura, tal vez demasiado, pero no lo demostró mucho.

Ino estaba hecha una furia. Enojada, agarró con bastante fuerza a su novio para movilizarlo a la mesa donde comían, él aún seguía en estado de shock.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué ha pasado allí? —gritó Naruto sonriente luego de que se sentaran Ino y Gaara en la mesa.

—La muy arrabalera, ¿ya saben? la nueva —dijo Ino más que furiosa, molesta y enfadada—, se ha atrevido a insultar a Gaara ¿pueden creerlo? —gritó con un tono bastante exagerado. Gaara cruzó los brazos y rió un poco para sí.

—Bueno, aunque el chico no parece muy dolido —interrumpió Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro idiota! —exclamó Ino encarando a Kiba—. Porque obviamente a Gaara no le afectan los insultos de una poca cosa como ella.

—Ino —Kiba posó su brazo sobre el hombro de ella—, ¿por qué no te lanzas a la papelera? —propuso este riendo, y los demás rieron a la par—, digo, le harías un favor a todos en la mesa, además, tus fachas van bastante bien con la basura —pronunció entre risas.

—Suéltame —gritó Ino—. Eres un imbécil.

—Y tú una hueca —respondió de forma seria. Ino no le respondió, sólo le sacó la lengua.

—Parece ser que todas las rechazadas del colegio se están rebelando este año —interrumpió una pelirroja con lentes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaron Ino y algunas otras porristas que se encontraban paradas alrededor de la mesa, ya que no había puesto para todos pero eso no les impedía estar allí, cerca de Sasuke y los galanes, todas sonrojadas.

—¿A qué no te enteraste? —dijo la pelirroja —, resulta ser que la nerdita ¿sabes? la pelo de chicle esa que va en tu curso, pues, parece ser que insultó a Sasuke_-kun_ —el aludido volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, estaba claramente harto de las idiotas con las que compartía mesa, no hacían más nada que hablar y chismosear de cosas que a **nadie** le importan.

—¡¿Que?! —gritó la rubia—, ¡¿la frentona?!

—Son unas exageradas las dos —exclamó Hinata luego de levantarse de la mesa—, no ha pasado nada de eso —dijo y entonces abandonó la mesa, mientras algunas porristas maldecían a la Haruno por ser una cualquiera que insultara a Sasuke_-kun_.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? —preguntó Naruto a Neji, mientras Ino y Karin hablaban y chismoseaban. No entendía por qué Hinata se había marchado ya que no había prestado la más mínima atención a la conversación, ya que estaba devorando su preciado _ramen._

—No lo sé —dijo Neji sin prestar atención luego de suspirar y pararse de la mesa.

El Uchiha hizo lo mismo que su hermana, estaba ya harto de las idioteces que hablaban las huecas esas. Ya ni era posible comer en paz en ese instituto.

—¿Qué pasa teme? Ni siquiera haz comido…—Sasuke no le respondió, sólo le envió una mirada enojada y se largó.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos ese día?

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Sakura caminaba con despreocupación por el sendero, era la hora de la práctica de _fútbol_, a la que ella siempre asistía casi todos los días luego de almorzar y observaba detrás del mismo árbol a la misma persona. Obviamente no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero decidió al final echarle un vistazo ya que su _Inner_ la había convencido de sólo mirar un ratito.

Sakura se dirigió al bosque que daba siempre a los alrededores del campo de _fútbol_, se acercó siempre al mismo árbol y observó detenidamente. Allí estaba, corriendo alrededor del campo, a la cabeza de todos los jugadores, lo miró detenidamente, era muy apuesto, lástima que fuera un idiota.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Nanami se recostó con tranquilidad en el césped, _al fin paz_. Se había escondido entre los árboles del bosque para escuchar música con su _Ipod_. La música siempre la relajaba y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba a esas alturas de estrés, relajarse.

Pero de repente hubo algo que la llamó la atención: la chica de pelo rosado con la que compartía habitación, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol observando a los chicos que jugaban fútbol en el campo.

Sonrió, _que patético_. Había visto muchas cosas tristes en su vida, pero sin duda, esa era la más patética de todas. Se acercó a donde estaba ella.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver como se paraba a su lado.

—Te ves realmente ridícula escondiéndote detrás de un árbol para ver a alguien— se sinceró Nanami con crueldad.

—Puede…—dijo Sakura de forma triste.

—Escucha —dijo ella compadeciéndose de la chica—, no pierdas tu tiempo con esos niños mimados, son unos idiotas, viven de la apariencia y el dinero y no pueden ver mas allá de eso, es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Puede ser —dijo Sakura—, pero tu piensas eso de todo el instituto y tal vez no todos sean así, si no te das la oportunidad de conocer a alguien sólo por que lo juzgas por su apariencia, estarías haciendo exactamente lo mismo que crees de ellos.

Nanami se quedó callado, era razonable lo que había dicho…

—Tal vez —respondió la castaña—, pero lo dudo mucho, puede que sólo uno de cada cien idiotas que estudien aquí sea diferente.

—Bueno —sonrió Sakura—, entonces ¿no crees que vale la pena por lo menos darse la oportunidad de conocer a uno de cada cien idiotas?

—No perderé mi tiempo por que pronto saldré de esta cárcel —dijo Nanami mientras bostezaba y agarraba su bolso—, aún no sé como, pero encontraré la forma.

—Si, claro —rió Sakura.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Los siguientes días pasaron igual que siempre, como todos los años. No había hablado mucho con Tenten en las últimas semanas, ya que ni sus clases concordaban.

Era miércoles. Sakura suspiró nuevamente antes de entrar otra vez en esa semana a su clase de matemáticas avanzadas. La chica se sonrojó como un tomate al entrar, ya que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, lo que provocó ponerla completamente nerviosa, hacerla resbalar y caer como una torpe. Muchos se rieron pero hubo un chico pelinegro que la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —sonrió el chico, agachado en cuclillas junto a ella. Sakura nunca lo había visto antes.

—Si —dijo casi sin aliento, era bastante guapo—. Este, etto — susurró nerviosa—, muchas gracias —sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras algunos aún seguían riendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquel hecho.

_Vaya que e__s torpe_, pensó el Uchiha.

Bueno, al menos su sonrisa era muy bonita, pero eso no le quitaba lo ridícula, nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba… como miraba al idiota de Sai.

_Hmp…así que a mí me odia, pero si le gusta e__se imbécil, sin duda está loca,_ pensó el pelinegro luego de reír un poco en un murmullo casi imperceptible, pues la torpe intentando pararse volvió a caerse de nuevo en el suelo, al final Sai la tuvo que ayudar.

—Y dime ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico.

—Sakura Haruno —respondió ella en un tono completamente infantil, el chico sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Sai —le extendió la mano—, mucho gusto Sakura.

—El gusto es mío —musitó ella con una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata, que estaba atenta presenciando la escena, suspiró, ¡se veían tan monos! a ella siempre le había encantado presenciar escenas de romance, era tan encantador.

—Muy bien, tomen asiento —interrumpió Kakashi recién llegando al salón.

Sakura se tensó ante su comentario, volteó un poco para conseguirse con la mirada completamente enfadada del Uchiha, todo el cuerpo le temblaba con sólo verlo, se le acercó un poco y se sentó junto a él, este no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

El profesor comenzó a explicar la clase con bastante detenimiento y ambos prestaron atención ignorándose, como si nada pasara.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que hagan este taller en equipo. —el profesor empezó a entregar unas paginas y Sakura se tensó.

—¿No puede ser individual? —preguntó Sakura en un murmullo, luego que le entregaran la pagina a ella.

—No, señorita Haruno. — respondió el profesor con algo de obstinación en su voz.

Sasuke se enojó por completo, pues, había escullado lo que ella había dicho… es decir ¿Cuál era su problema con él? él no muerde después te todo, es un poco arrogante, ¿pero eso qué importa?, ¿tiene eso alguna importancia?

_¡B__ah!_ Bufó, sólo era una nerd con complejos.

—Hmp — "dijo" enfadado quitándole el papel de las manos.

—No dejaré que lo hagas tú solo —exclamó Sakura interviniendo ante su brusco arranque.

—Muy bien, yo haré la cuatro y la tres, y tú la dos y la uno —murmuró Sasuke autoritariamente, sin ni siquiera voltearse.

Sakura aceptó su propuesta y se volteó para mirar a otro lado mientras el terminaba de escribir. Se sentía inevitablemente nerviosa, se podría definir que bastante perturbada con él al lado, sin embargo, sacaba fuerzas no sabe de donde para responderle y hacerle frente al chico.

Él terminó en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba, y le entregó la página con bastante silencio a Sakura, ella asintió, tomó su lápiz y empezó a escribir y resolver los problemas.

_Que torpe_, pensó. Su letra o mejor dicho, sus garabatos, desentonaban por completo con la hermosa y sofisticada letra de Sasuke. Terminó en un tiempo un poco más largo y cuando ya se disponía a entregar el trabajo fue detenida por Sasuke con el brazo.

Ella inmediatamente se puso nerviosa justo cuando él le agarró, entonces se sentó nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Revisaré si están correctos —exclamó en una orden arrancándole el papel de forma bruta.

—Por supuesto que están bien, no tienes que revisarlos —dijo ella.

—Hmp — "dijo" Sasuke ignorando por completo su comentario.

—Eres insufrible —murmuró Sakura ordenando sus cosas. Este rió en un murmullo—, haz lo que quieras —se rindió ella tomando su bolso e ignorándole.

—Si —respondió él con diversión—, cuidado te caes al salir.

La chica se molestó por completo y empezó a salir del salón sin prestar atención a los murmullos de sus compañeros.

—Señorita Haruno —dijo el profesor Kakashi—, ¿acaso piensa hacer eso todos los días…? —fue interrumpido por el enorme portazo que la Haruno provocó, y luego suspiró. Vaya que era difícil.

Hinata al ver la situación tomó su bolso y salió para averiguar que le pasaba a Sakura…

—Señorita Uchiha ¿a dónde…? —pronunció Kakashi antes de ser interrumpido por el fuerte portazo que produjo la menor de los Uchiha.

El profesor Hatake suspiró pronunciadamente y luego miró a todos sus estudiantes

—¿alguien más quiere salir corriendo de la clase?

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

—¡Sakura! —gritaba Hinata para alcanzar a su amiga— ¿Sakura estás bien?

—Hinata —dijo Sakura sorprendida— ¿Por qué te saliste de clases?

—¿Por qué saliste tan enojada? —respondió ella ignorando su pregunta— ¿mi hermano te hizo algo?

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó de forma tediosa mientras retomaba su caminata—, no, para nada —ironizó.

—Sé que mi hermano puede ser un tremendo idiota Sakura— se explicó la pelinegra caminando detrás de ella—, sólo tienes que darle tiempo—rió frenéticamente.

—¿Tiempo? —exclamó la pelirrosa con diversión—, un coscorrón por la cabeza es lo que le puedo dar.

Hinata rió bastante ante su comentario, llevaba mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado tiempo, desde que concordaba con una compañera sobre lo borde y poco tratable que era su hermano con las personas. Le sorprendía lo peculiar y única que resultaba ser Sakura al no quedarse iluminada sólo con el físico de Sasuke, sino que veía mas allá, veía su personalidad.

—Oye Sakura ¿te gustaría que nos reuniéramos el domingo para hacer el trabajo de mates juntas? —preguntó Hinata emocionada, le caía bastante bien Sakura.

Sakura se quedó en shock por un rato y luego respondió.

—¿A mí? —se quedó quieta. No podía ser cierto que Hinata quisiera entablar amistad con una perdedora como ella, es decir, era Hinata Uchiha, la chica más popular y codiciada de todo el instituto, tenía amigos por montón.

—Si, a ti —dijo sonriente—. Es que me caes muy bien ¿sabes? Eres la primera que no babea por mi hermano.

_Literalmente_, pensó ella, ya que llevaba tres años babeando por él antes de conocerlo, pero eso no lo sabía la pelinegra.

—Bueno, me parece bien —sonrió Sakura aceptando su invitación.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Hinata. Y sacó a relucir su precioso _blackberry _color fucsia, cubierto de diamantes blancos. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al ver semejante celular. La pelinegra respondió el móvil.

—¿Qué pasó Neji? —preguntó Hinata como siempre con una sonrisa.

—_¿Hinata, dónde estas? __—_preguntó el pelinegro.

—Estoy saliendo de la clase de mates, en el edificio 'C' — respondió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—_No, no pasa nada __—_dijo él más tranquilo_—,__ es sólo que ya te hice el favor que me pediste._

—¿Enserio? —sonrió de oreja a oreja—, Neji eres un amor.

—_Si te pasas por aquí, por el gimnasio te los daré y luego de la práctica te acompañaré a entregarlos._

—Gracias Neji, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, entonces voy para allá. Bye, te quiero.

—Bien, también te quiero —respondió el aludido y luego ambos trancaron.

—¿Pasó algo? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Ya lo verás —dijo ella sonriente mientras se iba corriendo—, luego te digo ¡nos vemos Sakura! —gritó saludando con la mano mientras se iba.

Sakura suspiró, de seguro Hinata llevaba una vida bastante emocionante y divertida en ese instituto, bueno, por lo menos más emocionante que la de ella, de seguro que si. Entonces le llegó una pequeña esperanza al corazón, al menos había hecho cosas distintas aquel año, había pasado cosas diferentes, claro, no tan alentadoras, pero diferentes. Había entablado conversación con otros compañeros del instituto, había hecho un poco de amistad con Hinata Uchiha, y le había dirigido la palabra a su amor platónico de toda la vida, aunque las cosas no resultaran como ella esperaba. Y también había olvidado lo mas importante, había conocido a un chico bastante guapo y educado en la clase de mates, su nombre es Sai, que simpático era, pero también era un poco imposible que le prestara atención a una persona tan torpe y nerd como ella.

—¡Oye, tú! —Sakura se volteó, entonces se encontró con un grupo bastante amplio de porristas enfurecidas que la miraban de arriba abajo.

—Este…—susurró Sakura tratando de huir de sus miradas amenazantes.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —le habló una rubia que no poseía el uniforme de porrista. Entonces se dio de cuenta que no eran sólo porristas, también se trataba de otras chicas.

—¿Cómo te haz atrevido a insultar a Sasuke_-kun_? —gritó una de las chicas enfurecida.

—Este… yo— Sakura se quedó quieta.

—Sabemos perfectamente lo que hicisteis, somos del club de fans de Sasuke-kun y venimos a hacerte pagar —gritó una que estaba aún más enfurecida.

Entonces todas las chicas la acorralaron a una pared, y empezaron a golpearle, jalarle el cabello y arrancarle las ropas. Sakura estaba hecha un lío pero no podía escapar de allí, eran demasiadas. Entonces le tomaron su bolso y empezaron a sacarle las cosas.

—No… ¡Mi diario no! —gritó Sakura mientras lloraba y se tapaba, la habían dejado en sostenes, esas tías eran unas animales y lo peor es que no había absolutamente nadie en el pasillo. Pero definitivamente no perdonaría que alguien leyera su diario.

—¿Qué? —rió la que tenía el diario en mano—, ¿no me digas que te da miedo que leamos tus secretos?

—Por favor —dijo Sakura agachada, llorando en el suelo. Miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos—, por favor, no lo hagas —todas las chicas rieron ante su comentario.

Entonces, cuando la chica que poseía el diario estaba apunto de leer la primara palabra…

—¡Alto! —se escuchó gritar una voz masculina a lo lejos.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado *-* dejen algún comentario y denme su opinión porfis. ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	4. Reflexiones

Bueno, aquí está mi regalo antes de año nuevo *-* espero les guste este capítulo. En verdad, miles de gracias por todos sus comentarios, están muy lindos *___* si se pasan por mi perfil verán algunas imágenes sobre este capítulo ;D

En fin, disfrútenlo, espero les guste ^^

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 4

_Reflexiones_

—¡Naruto-kun! —se escuchó gritar con desesperación a una chica. El rubio se volteó alarmado para ver a una pelinegra bastante encantadora acercársele, no le conocía pero igual le sonrió.

—Hola —dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se sonrojó por completo y luego gritó.

—Lo siento —dijo luego de darse cuenta que parecía una loca acosadora—Toma —dijo la chica inclinándose y extendiendo los brazos para entregarle lo que parecía ser una carta, era dorada y tenía un corazón.

Naruto al percatarse de lo que le entregaba la chica, lo tomó con amabilidad y luego sonrió. El chico era increíblemente amable con todos.

—Gracias —murmuró sonriente—, eres muy amable.

—¡Kyaaa! —gritó la chica sonrojada y luego lo abrazó, para sorpresa del rubio.

Hinata que se encontraba a lo lejos observando. Apretó los puños fuertemente. Odiaba ver eso, y lo peor es que lo veía a diario. Todos los días una candidata nueva se presentaba para declararle sus sentimientos al rubio. Y lo peores que él era amable con todas, y las rechazaba, era verdad, _gracias a dios, _¡pero a todas las trataba bien! tan bien como la trataba a ella y eso le enojaba tanto, que se ponía roja de la rabia.

¡Y algo aún peor era que ella tenía que mirar a lo lejos y quedarse completamente callada! No podía gritar, no podía recriminar, ni mostrar ningún indicio de celos ¿y por qué? Pues por que incluso de todas las chicas que se encontraban en ese instituto babeando por Naruto Uzumaki, ella sería la que tendría menos oportunidad de todas, si, así era, puesto que ella era a la que él veía como una hermanita que nunca tuvo.

_La hermanita menor de mi mejor amig__o, _pensó con remordimiento lo que de seguro decía el rubio para representarla. Una leve lágrima corrió por su mejilla ante la ironía.

Naruto había tenido numerosas novias en ese instituto, **y ella las había odiado a todas **en silencio, sin poder demostrar nada.

Ya cansada de ver la escena frente a ella, la chica salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio para que nadie lograra verla llorar…

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Naruto sonrió luego de despedirse de la chica y después suspiró ¿Por qué no podía gustarle alguna de ellas? Es decir ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto la persona menos indicada de todas?

Se había dirigido ese día -decidido a encontrarse con su mejor amigo luego de que él saliera de su clase de matemáticas- a pedir su consentimiento para estar con ella…

_Sasuke, verá__s, este… últimamente me ha estado gustando tu hermana, _no así no, es demasiado rápido.

_Teme le voy a c__aer a tu hermana ¡quieras o no!, _No ¡será para que no salga vivo después de eso!

_Este S__asuke, tu hermana es un chica encantadora, a demás de inteligente, bella y buena persona, por eso deberías saber que a cualquier idiota como yo le puede gustar_, no, no, no.

_Sasuke, estoy enamorado de una niña pelinegra que se llama Hinata y se apellida Uchiha_, esta es la más estúpida de todas.

¡¿Por qué le costaba tanto aquello?! Es decir, sabía exactamente lo sobre protector que era su mejor amigo con Hinata, tanto, que cuando ella empezó a tener una relación con Kiba, ambos se pelearon, y tuvieron constantes confrontaciones, muchísimas, no se hablaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, pero nunca llegó a ser lo mismo entre Sasuke y Kiba…

Naruto quería mucho a su mejor amigo, eran como hermanos, amigos desde que tenía recuerdos, desde que nació prácticamente. Y él de verdad no quería dañar una amistad de años por un simple capricho, pero ¿en verdad era sólo un capricho? Llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de ella. Él no estaba seguro de si era amor, o sólo le gustaba, pero ¡casi un año! la había tomado en cuenta todo el tiempo, y celando constantemente a todos sus novios **como los odiaba,** sobre todo los que le habían hecho daño, recordó perfectamente que le había partido la cara a alguno de ellos sin que los Uchiha se enteraran.

Y luego estaba Kiba, uno de sus mejores amigos que logró estar con ella, que no había sido tan cobarde y le había declarado sus sentimientos, pero luego vinieron las peleas entre amigos, y él se vio a si mismo peleando igual con Sasuke si le declaraba sus sentimientos a Hinata.

Se había decidido esa tarde luego de que Hinata terminara con Kiba, había tenido un conflicto constantemente en su interior, entonces decidió que le pediría consentimiento a Sasuke para estar con ella, lo cual sabía que iba a ser difícil.

Conocía muy bien a su amigo, tal y como él lo conocía a él. Y ambos en sus años de secundaria, cuando estaban mas inmaduros, habían sido… por así decirlo unas** ratas** con las mujeres, ellos mismos se habían aprovechado de su popularidad, de tener de donde escoger a quien quisieran y ¿Por qué no? Tener cinco a la vez, seis, tal vez siete incluso. Ellas no se molestaban con tal de pasar un rato _placentero_y por supuesto ganando mucha fama y popularidad. Esos pensamientos nunca habían cambiado en Sasuke, por lo que no permitiría que sus amigos se acercaran alguna vez a su hermanita pequeña.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras caminaba lentamente a través de los pasillos del edificio el cual estaba vacío, de seguro Sasuke ya se había ido a la práctica de basket, pero no perdía nada con echar un pequeño vistazo para ver donde se encontraba…

—¡Por favor! —escuchó gritar a una chica que lloraba desesperadamente en el pasillo, logrando que el rubio levantara la mirada y volviera en sí—. Por favor, no lo hagas —suplicaba la chica entre sollozos, estaba rodeada por un grupo de mujeres que poseían restos de telas y algunos cuadernos rotos en mano, parecía ser que una tenía una especia de cuaderno el cual estaba apunto de leer.

_¿Qué está__ pasando?_ no sabía que era, pero reconocía bien a esas locas, todas eran algunas de las sicópatas que formaban parte del club de fans de Sasuke, y reconocía a algunas ya que se la vivían persiguiéndole todos los días. _Esto no estaba bien, _habían dejado a la pobre niña casi desnuda, le habían roto de forma salvajes sus ropas y esta lloraba como una bebe tendida en el suelo al ver lo que se aproximaba.

El rubio no lo pensó más y corrió hacia la escena.

—¡Alto! —gritó fuertemente al ver lo que se aproximaba.

Todas las chicas voltearon alarmadas a ver de quien se trataba, y luego hubo un estado de shock para todas las presentes excepto para Sakura, que aún lloraba escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

A todas las presentes se les cayeron los objetos de las manos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño, tan serio y enojado que logró matar de miedo a casi todas.

—Naruto-kun…nosotras… —intentó hablar una rubia que al parecer lideraba al grupo de chicas, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Qué significa esto? —volvió a preguntar él más enojado de lo que estaba. Como odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres, parecían animales en vez de seres humanos.

—Es que ella y Sasuke-kun…—trataban de explicar algunas.

El rubio se enojó al ver la situación y ver como habían prácticamente destrozado todos los útiles escolares de la niña que_ aún_ lloraba.

—¡No quiero sus explicaciones ya! —ordenó el chico— ¡quiero que desaparezcan ahora mismo! —gritó fuertemente.

—Pero…nosotras…

—Ahora —dictó este frunciendo el ceño y mirando directamente a la que había intentado desobedecerlo.

Algunas agacharon la cabeza al chico y salieron en silencio, casi corriendo del pasillo. El chico les dedicó una fulminante mirada mientras se alejaban y luego puso toda su atención a la chica que aún sollozaba en el suelo, se agachó levemente y luego le habló.

—Tranquila —susurró él posando la mano en la barbilla de la niña.

Curiosamente tenía el cabello rosa y unos ojos encantadores, ella pestañeó un poco de forma muy infantil pero a la vez adorable y luego se empezó a secar las lágrimas con las manos. Naruto la observó con cuidado, tenía una mirada angelical, tal vez sería una alumna de segundo año o de tercero, ya que se veía algo pequeña.

—Mi diario…—dijo en un susurro.

—Tranquila —repitió— ¡aquí esta! —dijo él luego de levantarse mientras elevó en su mano lo que parecía ser su diario.

Ella se levantó sorprendida para ver que todas se habían ido, pestañeó levemente y luego sonrió un poco sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer, sin entenderlo empezó a llorar aún más.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —gritó una voz penetrante y seria que ya conocían. Ambos se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que era Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Haruno? —habló con cólera. A Sakura se le erizó la piel al escuchar su voz de enojo dirigida a Naruto, era tan penetrante que casi sintió miedo al oírlo.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

_Hace aproximadamente 8 minutos…_

Sasuke se recostó más sobre su asiento reflexionando, y luego sonrió. Estaba completamente solo en el salón de clases, no sabía por qué, sólo había visto como todos habían ido desalojando poco a poco el aula, pero él no tenía ganas de salir. Siguió sonriendo.

_¡Eres insufrible!__, _se le venía a la cabeza como ella le había gritado una y otra vez. Le divertía tanto cuando se molestaba o enojaba, es que _casi_ nunca una mujer se enojaba con él, bueno, en realidad **nunca** las chicas se enojaban con él. Esa chica era_ rara,_ cierto, también algo infantil y _débil, _tal vez no tan débil, sino más bien _frágil,_ y su _sonrisa _era…

_¡¿Pero qué__ estoy pensando?!_ Caviló el azabache luego de levantarse de su asiento. ¡Por Dios! Sólo era una mocosa que se hacía la indiferente. No había nada especial en ella, bueno, tal vez aparte de su sonrisa angelical, y sus ojos… no, no, ¡no!

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, y luego rió.

Es que… desde aquel día se le hacía algo imposible dejar de pensar en ella, desde que le sonrió.

_Hola, soy Sakura Haruno__, _se le vino a la mente aquella vez que ella se le había presentado y él le había ignorado de una forma muy mal educada, sin ni siquiera conocerla. ¡Es que en realidad ni si quiera la conocía! sólo sabía que su sonrisa lo hipnotizaba y que era la única desenfrenada mujer que le llevaba la contraria, ¿Por qué tenia que pensar tanto en esa nerd? es decir, tenía miles y miles de chicas de donde escoger, y todas guapas, todas pero absolutamente **todas** morían por él…. excepto…

Sasuke suspiró y tomó su bolso.

_Excepto ella__, _pensó mientras salía del aula, pero ¿Por qué le tenía que molestar tanto que una rechazada como ella le rechazara? que ironía, era ridículo, alejaría sus pensamientos, no se podía permitir semejante barbaridad. ¿Que a un Uchiha, mejor dicho que Sasuke Uchiha le gustara una alumna nerd y de paso becada?

Caminó lenta y pausadamente a través del pasillo, el silencio se hacía notable en el edificio, estaba seguro de que no había nadie, hasta que escuchó los sollozos de una persona…

_Alguien esta llorando_, pensó el chico cambiando su curso, ya que tenía planeado salir por la puerta principal del edificio para llegar más rápido al entrenamiento. Se dirigió al pasillo de donde provenía el sonido, entonces, cuando cruzó en él, vio algo **que no le gusto para nada**.

Apretó los puños fuertemente.

Era Haruno, estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, sentada en el suelo _semidesnuda, _sólo poseía su sostén y su falda que siempre era larga estaba toda desgarrada y rota. Algunas de las telas de sus ropas estaban regadas por todo el suelo, al igual que sus útiles. Y lo peor de todo es que su mejor amigo era el protagonista de la escena, el cual se encontraba parado delante de ella, mientras ella seguía llorando y de sus ojos brotaban miles de lágrimas.

Sasuke no supo por qué, pero al verla llorar de ese modo sintió una impotencia que no había sentido **nunca**,demasiada rabia, quería matar al que la había dejado en esas condiciones, y si había sido su mejor amigo lo mataría igual.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y se acercó a ellos.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —gritó y le dedicó la peor de sus miradas a su amigo, evitó ver a Sakura porque tenía miedo de que si la veía llorar otra vez, terminaría rompiéndole la cara a su amigo sin antes consultar que rayos había sucedido.

Apretó la mandíbula y le dedicó una fulminante mirada al rubio.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Haruno? —dijo con el mismo tono amenazador, para luego ponerse entre ellos dos y darle la espalda a Sakura en forma protectora.

—¿Qué…qué le hice? —el Uzumaki frunció el ceño con una gran venita, y Sakura se movió de atrás de Sasuke para interponerse entre ellos dos, mientras se tapaba con las manos sus pechos—, ¡será mas bien que le hicieron el grupo de fans de locas que te siguen idiota! —gritó Naruto señalándolo.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke frunció el ceño—, ¡Idiota tú, imbécil! —gritó Sasuke con una gran venita.

A Sakura le apareció una gota inmensa igual que a los muñequitos de los ánimes.

—¡Cállate baka! —gritó Naruto—, ¡a ver si vas controlando al montón de locas que te siguen!

—Idiota —escupió Sasuke apretando y mostrándole su puño—, ni siquiera se de cuales locas estás hablando, ya te volviste loco uzuratonkashi.

—Pues las locas de tus fans fueron las que le hicieron eso¡¡Teme!!

—Dobe, idiota.

—Imbécil.

—Chicos —intentó decir Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza, y las manos puesta en forma de defensa.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Baka!

—Chicos.

—¡Idiota, creído!

—Chicos

—¡Cállate imbécil sin cerebro, gay!

—¡Chicos! —gritó Sakura para al fin hacerse oír. Ambos voltearon y la miraron fijamente. Sakura, quien había posado su mirada primero en Sasuke, intimidada se tapó rápidamente sus pechos y se puso toda colorada.

_Que mona es, _pensó Sasuke, _es una cría, cuando se sonroja se ve aún más __linda, y aparte… no está mal,_ pensó analizándola un poco.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, lo olvidaba —dijo el rubio que instantáneamente y luego se quitó la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol y se la puso sobre los hombros a Sakura para que se tapara, ella se volteó a ver a Naruto completamente sonrojada y lo observó mientras este sonreía, Sakura se quedó como hipnotizada viéndolo, provocando que el Uchiha apretara fuertemente los puños de la rabia.

—G-gracias —dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Ni se conocían bien y aún así era tan amable con ella.

Sasuke estaba aún más enfadado por aquella escena y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Naruto se dio cuenta de la situación, conocía muy bien al Uchiha mayor.

_Mmmm..... está apretando los puños y fulminándome con la mirada… sin duda está celoso… ¿está celoso? Pero… ¿Quién es esta chica?, _Naruto levantó una ceja con una cara pícara.

—Quita esos ojos Sasuke —dijo Naruto—, deja los celos que son malos para la salud —rió en una carcajada posando una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su nuca.

Sakura sin poder comprender la situación pestañeó varias veces y volteó a mirar a Sasuke y luego a Naruto.

—¿Qué? —escupió Sasuke con una enorme vena de enojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto.

Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero **tan** enojado, o más bien tan _celoso _por una chica. Después de todo, casi lo mata cuando vio a la pequeña llorando, pero ¿Quién era ella?, nunca la había visto… era extraño. El rubio sonrió aún más.

—Es obvio que estás enojado y molesto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te preocupa la pequeña? ¿No me digas que te gusta? —soltó entonces posando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura de forma dulce..

_Pequeña, _Sakura frunció el ceño y miró de forma hostil al rubio, _¿tan enana soy? ¿Que edad creerá que tengo?_

—¿Qué? —aunque hubiera parecido imposible, Sasuke se enojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Le dedicó la peor de sus miradas al Uzumaki.

_No puede ser_, sabía que eso iba para mal, que le estuviera llamando tanto la atención esa escuincla ¡estaba mal! ya su amigo se había dado cuenta y le había ofendido el orgullo más de lo que lo hubiera hecho alguien en la historia. Enojado, no se detuvo a pensar sus palabras antes de contestar, sólo respondió la mejor excusa para salvar su preciado orgullo

—Por favor —comenzó en un tono irónico y una sonrisa malintencionada.

Naruto paró de reír. Observó a su amigo y de manera curiosa levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

—¿Enserio crees que me puede gustar una enana tan patética como ella? —respondió de forma cruel señalando a la Haruno.

Sakura se sorprendió ante sus palabras y luego agachó el rostro.

—Por Dios, sólo me preocupé de que en verdad te habías terminado de volver loco… pensé que te la habías tirado, ¡Ja! Pobre de ti si alguien se enterara.

—Cállate —gruño Naruto, enojado por su descaro.

—¡Ja! Imagínalo, uno de _nosotros_ tirándose a la más nerd de todo el instituto, lo que hice fue preocuparme por ti —hizo una pausa y luego sonrió—, pero ahora que sé que no fue así, me da igual —finalizó y luego se fue en silencio, de una forma despreocupada con las manos en su nuca.

Sakura no supo por qué, pero las palabras de Sasuke le habían herido más que nunca, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar en un susurro con la cabeza baja. Pero ¿Por qué? se supone que a ella ya no le gustaba, era un chico cruel, amargo, y _frío_. Sus palabras le habían dolido tanto como un puñado en el corazón, **demasiado**, _fue demasiado_, le había confirmado lo que todos creían de ella, y lo que posiblemente estaba empezando a creerse ella misma.

Pero entonces…

—No le hagas caso —interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa cálida luego de que levantara su rostro, posando su mano en barbilla de la pelirrosa— para mí eres la niña más mona y preciosa que he visto en este instituto —confesó.

Era verdad, desde que vio a Sakura le cautivaron sus hermosos ojos, poseía un aroma infantil y dulce, en definitiva, ¡era hermosa!

_Sasuke es un idiota_, pensó el rubio.

Sakura miró directamente al rubio. Él era cálido, dulce y amable con ella y ni siquiera le conocía. Trató de calmarse y limpiarse las lágrimas pero siguió con su expresión triste.

—Tranquila —murmuró—, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó extendiéndole el brazo con una radiante sonrisa que provocó que Sakura se sonrojara por completo, el rubio era demasiado guapo, y nunca lo había visto tan de cerca.

—S-sakura —dijo dudosa tomando su mano.

Naruto sonrió, era tan linda, casi tan linda como… no, era imposible. Se fijó en los útiles de Sakura, los cuales estaban todos regados en el suelo, y algunos rotos y dañados.

—Vaya que son unas animales esas mujeres —susurró mientras se agachaba en el suelo a recoger sus útiles, Sakura se le unió de forma penosa—, pero no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de que las castiguen.

—No —se exaltó ella—, por favor no. Ya tengo suficientes problemas en todo el instituto, no quiero más, por favor…

El rubio pestañeó un poco ante su petición. Terminó de recoger el último cuaderno, lo guardó en la mochila de la pelirrosa y luego la observó.

—Bueno, de todos modos, si vuelven a hacerte algo…—susurró él tomando su bolso—, ¡no dudes en decirme! —rió como un niño pequeño.

Sakura sonrió un poco y después no supo que fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, pero lo abrazó. El rubio correspondió al abrazo que ella le dio y sin poder evitar sus blancas mejillas se coloraron al hacerlo.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo ella, despegándose de él. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las uñas falsas de Ino.

—No, tranquila —respondió él, aún sonrojado.

—Naruto —susurró—, gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo el rubio posando su mano sobre su cabeza, sonriente, como siempre.

Un pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pocos metros observando, apretó los puños tan fuertes que casi hizo sangrar sus nudillos.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Luego de eso Naruto se ofreció acompañar a Sakura a su habitación y ella no se negó, ya que el edificio de las habitaciones femeninas quedaban bastante lejos de allí. Caminó con Naruto mientras conversaban, bueno, en realidad el rubio hablaba, decía de todo y contaba de todo con una preciosa sonrisa, y ella asentía y reía a algunos de sus comentarios. Se sentía muy a gusto estar con él.

—Entonces ¿estás en el equipo de fútbol del instituto? —preguntó ella como si no lo supiera, ya que él le había comentado algo animadamente sobre eso.

**Inner Sakura:** Si claro, como si no lo supieras…

_Shhh…¿Qué quieres que le diga?¿ que soy una sicópata que los ve entrenar detrás de un árbol todos los días?_

**Inner:** obvio no… ¡Pero míralo nada más!, está como quiere…¡¡Yo tú me le lanzo encima de una!!

_¡Que! ¿Estás loca? ¡Pervertida!_

**Inner:** tienes razón (cara pervertida) más sexy es nuestro Sasuke-kun.

_¡Si claro! "Nuestro"… sobre todo._

—Si —respondió él— me encanta el fútbol, y de hecho esa chaqueta que llevas es única y original del equipo.

Sakura se sonrojó al mirar la chaqueta, no se había percatado que llevaba nada más ni nada menos que la chaqueta original del equipo de fútbol de ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

_Tiene su nombre_, pensó Sakura observando el logotipo de la chaqueta. Le quedaba un poco grande y era de color blanco y vinotinto. Iba a al contraste perfectamente con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol. Más de una moriría por tener esa chaqueta.

Se quedó pensativa con la mirada baja.

—Oye, que no te afecte mucho lo que diga el teme —susurró un Naruto reflexivo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras contemplaba el cielo como si fuera lo más importante que ver justo en ese instante.

—¿Ah? —murmuró Sakura volviendo en sí.

—Es decir…—el chico pareció vacilar—. A veces puede ser muy rudo con los demás, pero te puedo asegurar que sólo es una mascara —sonrió—, para ocultar lo que de verdad le preocupa, él… es… difícil de comprender —concluyó con la vista baja

Sakura se quedó pensativa ante sus palabras.

_Tal vez tiene más problemas de los que aparenta, puede ser… pero ¡es tan difícil imaginárselo! ¡Es como si fuera perfecto en absolutamente todo! cuesta creer que alguien como el tenga problemas… pero aún así, es como si debajo de ese rostro tan frío ocultara algo…_

—Lo entiendo —dijo Sakura mirando hacia delante con la vista en alto.

—¿Ah? —volteó Naruto sin comprender.

—Pues, lo comprendo. —confesó una Sakura sonriente—. Ligar con esas mujeres todos los días debe ser horrible —musitó de forma infantil—, sinceramente me sentiría acosada si algo así me pasara, tal vez por esa razón trata de esa forma a las chicas…

Naruto se quedó viéndole sin comprender ¿Cómo después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho Sasuke ella decía que lo comprendía? sin duda era un pan de Dios o otra mas de sus admiradoras locas… pero era casi imposible que Sakura lo fuera, era tan _distinta_ a las demás.

—Lo comprendo —sonrió y se volteó a ver al rubio—, más no lo justifico, no es propio que trate de una forma tan cruel a alguien sin conocerlo.

_Si, definitivamente es muy diferente, y también inteligente,_ pensó el rubio.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Neji se recostó sobre la cerámica del jacuzzi, pensativo, y luego suspiró. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se había aguantado? le dolía tanto que ella sufriera.

Luego de que terminara la práctica de basket, se había dirigido apurado a su habitación, cansado, pero más que todo por lo que había pasado durante la práctica. Y gracias a Dios no se encontraba nadie en la habitación, apenas llegó preparó el jacuzzi y se sumergió para relajarse un poco.

_-Flash back-_

—¡Hey, Neji! —gritó uno de los jugadores del equipo.

Estaban a punto de comenzar la práctica de básquet y como siempre había miles de espectadoras, casi como si fuera un partido de verdad. Neji volteó a ver a uno de los integrantes del equipo y levantó la ceja de forma interrogante.

—¿Dónde están Uzumaki y Uchiha? —preguntó este.

—Uzumaki dejó el equipo y Uchiha no tengo idea de donde está. —Respondió Hyuuga con su peculiar seriedad —. ¿Sabes dónde está? —le preguntó a Gaara, quien venía saliendo de los cambiadores, ya con el uniforme puesto.

—No tengo idea, se supone que a esta hora sale de una clase extra —dijo él.

—Es raro. —interrumpió Kiba que se encontraba a unos metros oyendo la conversación—. Sasuke nunca se pierde una práctica.

—Si, por eso me extraña. —dijo el chico que había preguntado al principio—. Y sin Uzumaki esta temporada se nos va hacer difícil.

—No tenemos opción. —Musitó Neji encogiéndose de hombros—. Comencemos sin ellos.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cancha para comenzar la práctica, lo que provocó el grito de muchas chicas emocionadas que ocupaban las gradas de la inmensa cancha de básquet del instituto Konoha.

Neji suspiró, gracias a Dios eso no era todos los días. Aquel día habían dejado abiertas las puertas por ser el comienzo de las prácticas de básquet, pero la mayoría de las veces era privada. Lo peor de toda la historia es que la persona a la que él esperaba aún no había llegado, le echó una buena ojeada a todo el campo.

_Ella no está, _pensó y tomó el balón con resignación listo para comenzar la práctica, hasta que…

Sonó con mucha fuerza las puertas del gimnasio al abrirse de repente, dejando ver a una pelinegra entrar casi corriendo al lugar, abarrotada de lágrimas, pero que luego se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver que no estaba sola, casi todo el instituto se encontraba allí. Ella se tornó completamente roja de la vergüenza y luego corrió hacia los vestidores para esconderse.

Todas las personas del gimnasio, incluido el equipo de básquet se quedaron en shock al ver lo que había sucedido, hasta que se rompió el silencio entre la multitud y se empezaron a oír los murmullos.

—_¿Viste eso?_

—_Era Uchiha_

—_Hinata, la modelo ¿llorando?_

—_OMG ¡no puede ser!_

—_¡La hermanita de Sasuke estaba llorando!_

Los jugadores aún se encontraban quietos, Neji, que estaba allí aún en estado de shock y en medio del silencio, apretó los puños fuertemente. Se volteó a ver a su equipo y le lanzó el balón a Gaara.

—Sabaku, da la práctica por el día de hoy. —le ordenó.

Gaara y todos los demás asintieron. Todos sabían el fuerte lazo de amistad que unía a los azabaches, así que nadie preguntó ni protestó a su orden. Él se dirigió trotando hacia los vestidores, provocando más murmullos en el público.

Entró rápidamente y se encontró a la pequeña sentada en el suelo, abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja. Él se acercó a ella lentamente, se agachó un poco y luego tocó su hombro. Ella al percatarse de su presencia no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarse fuertemente a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, llorando casi sin aire.

No supo por cuanto tiempo lloró sobre su pecho, mientras él acariciaba gentilmente sus cabellos.

_Como la quería_, la quería demasiado, y le dolía demasiado verla en ese estado, sabiendo y teniendo una suposición sobre por qué, o por _quién_ lloraba…

—Tranquila. —Susurró ya cuando estaba más calmada, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que dejarías las puertas abiertas hoy? —preguntó ella, ya más tranquila.

—Pensé que lo sabrías, después de todo es el primer día— ella bajó el rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras Hinata? —le volvió a preguntar. Se podía oír perfectamente en su voz como le dolía aquello—. ¿Otra vez por Uzumaki?

La pelinegra al oír esa pregunta agachó la cabeza y luego asintió pausadamente. Él apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Odio que te haga sufrir —gruñó y luego la soltó pata voltear a ver a otro lado—. No sé como es que aún no le he partido la cara.

—Sabes que no es su culpa —susurró—, él no tiene idea de mis sentimientos.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? —dijo él con el rostro bajo. Odiaría que sucediera eso, pero para él lo más importante era la felicidad de ella. No importaba a que costo, no importaba que no fuera con él, aunque le doliera demasiado, necesitaba que ella fuera feliz.

—También sabes eso —pronunció para luego levantarse—, deberías ir a dar la práctica Neji —sugirió ella acercándose a la puerta—, no quiero molestar…

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, la tomó y la apretó contra su pecho. Sus rostros estaban completamente cerca, casi un mínimo espacio los separaba.

—Sabes perfectamente que el básquet esta por debajo de ti. —dijo él en un susurro. Mientras hablaba sus labios rozaban levemente los de ella —. Todo está en segundo plano cuando se trata de ti… Hinata. —pronunció casi en un murmullo suave y calmado.

Y luego sucedió lo que ella nunca se hubiera esperado.

Neji le besó. Le besó con ternura, con amor, y una dulzura indiscutible. Hinata se sonrojó por completo, se sintió raro, pero aún así correspondió al corto beso que su mejor amigo le había otorgado.

Era extraño besarse con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero igual… no estaba segura de por qué no le rechazó.

_-Fin Del Flash back-_

El chico apretó fuertemente los puños ante su recuerdo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se había aguantado? Sin duda se había comportado como un idiota…

Ahora no sabía como estarían las cosas.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Merece un review? Cuéntenme que les pareció, si les gustó o no. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se les quiere =P


	5. Akatsuki

Bueno chicas, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación, es que he estado algo distraída en otra cosa, y bueno se me fue el tiempo para corregir los errores del capi.

Aún así, el capítulo que les dejo es muy largo y emocionante, así las compenso xDD jeje, espero les guste, va dedicado especialmente a todas las personas que leen este fic ^^ disfrútenlo!

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 5

_Akatsuki_

Sakura y Naruto se aproximaron a las habitaciones femeninas y luego el rubio se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su habitación. Naruto burló fácilmente al guardia, ya que casi siempre lo hacía, puesto que los galanes eran expertos en eso. Entonces la acompañó hasta el cuarto. En la habitación de Sakura no había nadie. El rubio se aproximó a la cama que le había señalado Sakura y posó el bolso de la pelirrosa sobre ella, empezó a sacar algunos útiles.

—Joder, te los dañaron todos las sicópatas esas —dijo el Uzumaki.

El rubio se sintió mal al ver todos sus útiles destruidos, y recordó entonces como la chica le había contado hace pocos minutos que era becada. ¿Tendría suficiente dinero para comprar útiles nuevos?

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a comprar…

—No —Le interrumpió Sakura—. De verdad, ya has hecho mucho Naruto y te lo agradezco —dijo sonriente—, además, aún me queda algo de dinero, mañana o pasado veré como los compro…

—Pero…

—Enserio —sonrió nuevamente—, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices….

—Bien, me voy a cambiar en el baño para entregarte tu chaqueta. —Sonrió—. Ya vengo, siéntate a gusto.

—Ok… —Respondió él y luego se acostó en la cama de Sakura con las manos en la nuca, para luego suspirar.

Estuvo observando detenidamente la habitación, era igual a la de todas las chicas, de color rosa, idéntica a la de los hombres sólo que la de ellos era de color azul oscuro. Fue entonces que se fijó en algo en particular que estaba frente a él:

Una cama que lucía cubrecamas, almohadones y en el escritorio y en las repisas que estaban en la pared sólo habían accesorios y cosas de únicamente un color: morado. Se sentó en la cama y posó su mano sobre su barbilla, en forma pensativa. Entonces vio esa almohada tan particular en forma de estrella.

_Flash back_

—Oye… ¿A qué hora llega Sasuke? —preguntó un niño rubio de aproximadamente doce años que seguía a una pelinegra a través de un pasillo muy lujoso.

—No lo sé. —Respondió la pelinegra con una bonita sonrisa—. ¡Pero si quieres mientras llega podemos jugar!

—¡Me parece bien! —gritó el niño emocionado.

—¡Bien! —respondió la pelinegra de aproximadamente diez años, que vestía una bonita braga y poseía el pelo largo y lizo—. Ven, vamos —la niña jaló con fuerza a al chico y entonces ambos corrieron a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar al pateo trasero. Un terreno amplio que escondía detrás de sí un inmenso bosque.

La pelinegra se paró en seco cuando llegaron al pateo, y luego se volteó para ver seriamente a su compañero rubio, que poseía una expresión interrogante.

—¿Prometes no decirle a absolutamente nadie lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte? —murmuró nerviosamente.

El rubio no lo dudó ni un instante y asintió seriamente.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi hermano? —le extendió el dedo índice al chico.

—Ni siquiera al teme —estrechó el dedo índice con el suyo— ¡lo juro! —respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se sonrojó un poco.

—Muy bien —lo tomó del brazo y se adentraron al bosque.

No supo por cuanto tiempo caminaron a través de aquel denso bosque. Aún así tenía el leve presentimiento de que la pelinegra sabía muy bien para donde se dirigía, por lo tanto no se preocupó. Fue entonces que llegaron, se pararon justo en frente de un gran árbol, tan alto que sobrepasaba a los otros del bosque. Observó con detenimiento hacia la cima de este, allí, entre las ramas del árbol había una pequeña casa de madera, y entonces notó que desde lo alto caía una escalera, hecha con dos cuerdas y varias tablas atadas a él.

—¡Waooo! —Pronunció el niño emocionado, mientras seguía a la pelinegra, quien subía por las escaleras—. ¡Está genial!

—¡Si! —Exclamó ella—, ¡y espera a llegar arriba! —Gritó. Cuando llegaron él rubio se quedó algo sorprendido.

—Vaya, es tan… —hizo una pausa—, ¿morado? —toda la casita por dentro estaba decorada de color morado, los cojines, todo era morado, tenían flores violeta. Se notaba que a la chica le gustaba ese color.

—Si —gritó ella—, amo el morado —rió divertida—. En casa no me dejan decorar como quiero mi cuarto ¡así que me desahogo aquí!

—¿Como lo hiciste? —la pequeña se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta y luego se desilusionó un poco, el chico lo notó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que yo no lo hice —respondió ella—, lo conseguí aquí… y me pareció muy extraño que algo como esto se encontrara cerca de la mansión…

—¿Y no sabes quien lo hizo? —quiso saber el rubio. La pelinegra agachó un poco la cabeza ante su pregunta y luego asintió.

—Mi madre —el rubio se sorprendía bastante a su respuesta. Se desconcertó un poco y como todo niño desconfiado de 12 años pensó que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Naruto confundido, Hinata nunca le pareció una niña mentirosa.

—Pues, verás…—se quedó algo trabada, tomó aire y luego habló—. Cuando lo conseguí, estaba completamente abandonado, sólo tenía unos que otros juguetes viejos y también encontré esto…—La chica se acercó a una caja sucia de madera que se hallaba en una esquina de la casita, de allí sacó a relucir una foto algo vieja y rasgada, donde salía una preciosa mujer, con el cabello y los ojos azabaches, quien abrazaba a un niño pequeño de unos dos años y con el otro brazo sostenía a una pequeña bebe recién nacida.

Naruto tomó la foto entre sus manos, estaba sucia y vieja. La volteó instintivamente, detrás de la foto decía: _Mikoto Uchiha junto con sus dos amados hijos_

—¿Por qué supones que fue ella? —preguntó en un susurro aún fijándose en la foto que llevaba en manos.

—No lo sé —musitó con los ojos húmedos—, supongo… alguna vez escuché al abuelo mencionar que ella era bastante buena para la carpintería.

El rubio posó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella, para calmarla un poco.

—Pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres que el teme lo vea?

—Mejor no —respondió—. Mi papá odia que juegue en el bosque y… desde que mamá murió… —la pelinegra lloró aún más— mi hermano se ha vuelto muy frío, y siempre sigue las órdenes de mi padre.

El chico se quedó pensativo, y luego abrazó un poco a la pequeña para que se tranquilizaran, provocando el sonrojó de esta. Era verdad, desde que la madre de Sasuke había muerto él había cambiado demasiado, y Naruto lo entendía perfectamente. Sabía que se estaba alejando cada vez más y más de su hermana pequeña.

Tranquilizó un poco a su amiga, luego de que se calmó, ambos jugaron todo el día con los juguetes que ella poseía.

—Oye y ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el rubio señalando lo que parecía se una almohada de color morado, era vieja y anticuada, pero bastante peculiar debido a su forma: tenía forma de estrella.

—Ah…—ella sonrió cuando este la señaló—, es mi objeto más preciado—. Sonrió—, creo que era de mi mamá porque la encontré cuando conseguí esta casa— la chica sonrió aún más y luego se acercó al rubio para decírselo más bajo—. ¿Sabes? siempre que duermo abrazada de esta almohada sueño con mamá.

—¿Enserio? —dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—Si —Respondió emocionada. Rió bastante, pero luego su risa empezó a apagarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico ante el notable cambio de humor de la pequeña.

—Es que… mañana ustedes comenzaran clases, y mi hermano y tú tendrán que irse a ese internado…

El rubio se quedó pensativo, era verdad, al día siguiente Sasuke y el comenzarían clases por primera vez en el internado Konoha.

—Pero no tienes porque preocuparte —sonrió el chico—. Sólo será un año, además, prometo enviarte muchas postales.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Si —dijo él muy feliz.

—Si bueno… igual sólo será un año, ya que el próximo me tocará a mí —sonrió ella muy divertida, ambos rieron bastante.

_Fin del flash back_

Luego de ese día, no se volvieron a ver durante un año, y por desgracia no mantuvieron el contacto, lo que provocó que la confianza y la amistad se desvanecieran un poco.

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños ante el recuerdo, y luego se aproximó pausadamente a la cama, tomó el almohadón entre sus manos y lo observó durante un tiempo. Definitivamente era el de ella.

_No sabía que Sakura co__mpartía habitación con Hinata, _pensó.Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la almohada de contextura suave y desgastada y luego la dejó sobre la cama de ella. Suspiró cansinamente, no estaba de humor para pensar en Hinata, ya que después de todo, su plan de pedirle consentimiento a Sasuke había sido un completo fracaso.

Estuvo a punto de dejar de lado aquella parte de la habitación hasta que hubo algo que llamó su atención: La laptop de Hinata, estaba prendida y completamente abierta sobre el escritorio de ella. En ella se podía apreciar, una página de conversación de msn.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y rió para si. ¿A quien engañaba? no podía negar que era un escuincle aún y uno bastante curioso, lo suficiente como para leer un poquito por encimita, después de todo ¿se trataba de la chica que le gusta no? quien no lo haría.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la PC y luego se sentó en el escritorio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, frotó las manos de la emoción y luego leyó la conversación que estaba abierta:

[b][c=3] **Neji** [/b] [/c]** Hyuuga **[/b]… [c=1][b] próximos campeones(h5) dice:

_Perdona por lo de hoy__…._

~»[c=3]**Hinata**[c=3]**Uchiha**[/c=50]…… Neji te quiero (k) amigos por siempre (yn)….. Grupo de canto y baile 2008-2009 inscripciones abiertas dice:

Trankis… neji…es q..

[b][c=3] **Neji** [/b] [/c]** Hyuuga **[/b]… [c=1][b] próximos campeones(h5) dice:

olvidalo ..qieres?

~»[c=3]**Hinata**[c=3]**Uchiha**[/c=50]…… Neji te quiero (k) amigos por siempre (yn)….. Grupo de canto y baile 2008-2009 inscripciones abiertas dice:

=S tas bravo?

[b][c=3] **Neji** [/b] [/c]** Hyuuga **[/b]… [c=1][b] próximos campeones(h5) dice:

No… solo quiero q lo olvides… es imposible enojarme contigo =S

~»[c=3]**Hinata**[c=3]**Uchiha**[/c=50]…… Neji te quiero (k) amigos por siempre (yn)….. Grupo de canto y baile 2008-2009 inscripciones abiertas dice:

Si estas bravo =S, no me qiisiste acompañar a entragar las invitaciones…. Neji yo tambien t qiieroo muchisimo pero…

[b][c=3] **Neji** [/b] [/c]** Hyuuga **[/b]… [c=1][b] próximos campeones(h5) dice:

Ya se!... se perfectamente quien te gusta!

~»[c=3]**Hinata**[c=3]**Uchiha**[/c=50]…… Neji te quiero (k) amigos por siempre (yn)….. Grupo de canto y baile 2008-2009 inscripciones abiertas dice:

No =S no es eso… ________

[b][c=3] **Neji** [/b] [/c]** Hyuuga **[/b]… [c=1][b] próximos campeones(h5) dice:

Hinata me tngo que ir… tq(k).. mañana te acompaño a entregar las invitaciones… tranquila yo entiendo.. Prometo no volverte a bsar… chao

~»[c=3]**Hinata**[c=3]**Uchiha**[/c=50]…… Neji te quiero (k) amigos por siempre (yn)….. Grupo de canto y baile 2008-2009 inscripciones abiertas:

Nejiiiii _____________________________

El rubio apretó fuertemente los puños, y se levantó de un salto de la mesa ¿Qué era exactamente eso? O mejor dicho ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

"¿prometo no volverte a** besar**?"

_¿Ah? Ya__ba, un momento, es decir ¿que parte me perdí? ¿Desde cuando Hinata y Neji se besan?_ estaba claro que algo había pasado, pero también había otra cosa. Ella nunca desmintió que no le gustaba otra persona, eso quería decir que ¿si le gustaba Neji? ¿O le gustaba otro idiota? Frunció pronunciadamente el ceño y luego se tornó rojo de lo celos.

Entonces releyó la conversación:

"Ya se!... se perfectamente quien te gusta!"

¿Quién diablos era "_ése"_?

_Maldición_, tenía que olvidarse de una vez por todas de ella, estaba claro que no se podía, primero estaba Sasuke, luego estaba ella ¿a ella le gustaba otra persona? ¿No?, entonces ¿de que servía pedirle consentimiento a Sasuke si ella no le correspondería?

_Maldición_, pensó nuevamente, estaba celoso, amargo y enojado, bastante, siempre tenía que ocurrir algo para que el perdiera su oportunidad con ella.

De pronto vio como salió Sakura del tocador, ya cambiada. Le sorprendió bastante verla tan bien arreglada, se veía muy mona con su pijama, parecía una muñequita. Ella le sonrió, tenía la chaqueta en la mano.

—Sabes… ¿Por qué no te la quedas? —Sonrió el rubio. Sakura se sorprendió por completo ante petición.

—¿Ah?

—Es decir… que te regalo mi chaqueta ¿la quieres? —susurró Naruto acercándose a ella, con las manos puestas en los bolsillos de su pantalón en una forma despreocupada.

—No, es que… yo no puedo aceptarla —intentó decir Sakura, sus mejillas se encendieron de la pena.

—Vamos, es un regalo de mi parte, además, tengo otras, no hay problema —sonrió el rubio—, acéptalo ¿si?

—Bueno… está bien —susurró Sakura.

—¡Pero eso sí...! —Gritó el Uzumaki emocionado—. Quiero vértela puesta ¿eh? —Exclamó sonriendo, ella asintió, pero de pronto pasó algo que ni él ni ella se esperaban: La puerta del balcón se abrió de la nada, y de ella salió una Hinata en bikini. Ambos se quedaron observándola, el rubio casi explota cuando la vio, sus mejillas ardieron y sus pensamientos volaron. Cuando la pelinegra alzó la vista, se sorprendió bastante al verlos.

—¿Na-naruto-kun?...¿Sakura? —pronunció Hinata sin poder comprender absolutamente nada del asunto.

—Este… —El rubio hizo una pausa, tenía que dejar de hacerse estúpidas ilusiones con ella—, creo que me voy —dijo algo desanimado, y luego se deslizó hacia la puerta—. Hasta luego, Sakura-chan, Hinata…

Salió de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta. La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio, con una Hinata demasiado sorprendida que aún miraba sin comprender hacia la puerta, ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Sakura… ¿tú y Naruto son amigos? —intentó hablar la pelinegra que estaba completamente colorada.

—Bueno… más o menos, sólo nos conocimos hoy —susurró Sakura. No le quería mencionar nada sobre la espantosa situación que le había ocurrido en la tarde, en realidad, no quería que nadie se enterara sobre el asunto.

Hinata no respondió, sólo bajó el rostro, se fue a cambiar sin preguntar nada más y se acostó a dormir, no quería saber detalles sobre lo que había pasado, ni absolutamente nada.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

El siguiente día fue una jornada difícil tanto para Sakura, como para Naruto, Hinata, Neji y por supuesto, Sasuke…

Hinata estuvo inquieta durante todo el día y también sola, completamente sola, ya que por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez una razón muy coherente pero que ella no quería admitir, su mejor amigo Neji la estaba evitando.

Comió sola aquella tarde, en la plaza abandonada del instituto, a la que ya no visitaban muchos alumnos, y estuvo pensando todo el día sobre lo que había hecho él el día anterior. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso impediría que entregara sus invitaciones.

La pelinegra con una emoción que nadie le quitaría, se levantó a entregar todas las invitaciones a la gente, para la grandiosa fiesta sorpresa que haría.

Por otro lado….

Estaban dos chicos que tampoco habían tenido un grandioso día. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en su mesa almorzando, uno a cada extremo de la mesa, se lanzaban miradas penetrantes frecuentemente. Los chicos por alguna razón, o repito, tal vez una muy coherente, se habían ignorado al día siguiente y ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, cosa que notaron todos los estudiantes del colegio, por lo que ya habían miles de chismes e indagaciones sobre el asunto. Sasuke estaba cada vez más obstinado y enojado, no aguantó la curiosidad, así que volteó un poco para verla, allí estaba ella…

Sonriendo, radiantemente mientras conversaba con su compañera ¿cómo es que luego de lo terrible que lo había pasado ayer aún sonreía? la imagen de Sakura llorando como una bebé desprotegida vino a su mente. Inconscientemente apretó su puño fuertemente y luego se levantó de la mesa. No quería permanecer más allí.

Por otro lado, una pelirrosa no muy feliz conversaba con su mejor amiga Tenten, la cual le contaba muy animadamente sobre lo que había hecho en la semana.

Al parecer Tenten había seguido el ejemplo de Sakura, y optó por probar cosas nuevas. Así que se había unido a las súper audiciones para ser porrista…

Si, **súper audiciones**, porque si en los otros institutos tienes que hacer una audición, en aquel no. en aquel internado todo era más difícil, por lo tanto no se hacia una simple audición, si no un concurso a gran escala organizado por la capitana de las porristas: Ino.

Y no es que a Tenten le importara mucho ser una niñita hueca como las porristas, sino que era muy energética y atlética, y sobre todo una experta en saltos… Sakura sonreía alegremente a su conversación. Luego de un rato sonó la campana.

Caminó sin ánimo alguno entre los pasillos del instituto, ya era jueves, por lo tanto, aquel día no tendría clases avanzadas de matemáticas, suspiró. Aunque él había sido un chico tan cruel, su curiosidad no decaía; Sasuke era extraño, cambiaba de ánimo con acorde al tiempo, él era un chico peculiar, tal vez ya no le gustaba tanto como antes, pero curiosamente, luego de conocerlo, su curiosidad aumentaba más.

_¿Cómo se sentiría ser un chico como él?_ Estar rodeado de esas admiradoras locas durante todo el día. Volvió a suspirar. Y ahí lo vio, rodeado de todos los chicos y chicas populares, jugando y divirtiéndose en la cancha de básquet que estaba al aire libre, la cual quedaba en el camino a las habitaciones femeninas. Sasuke estaba rebotando la pelota, al parecer estaba apunto de encestar mientras era observador por todos los chicos y chicas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor en la cancha, cuando el pelinegro encestó fue gritado, aclamado y abrazado por todos, sin embargo, él no sonrío ni una pizca, seguía completamente serio, a pesar de que todos le felicitaban.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso odiaba tanto ese instituto como ella lo odiaba?… Sin darse cuenta vio como Sasuke volteó la mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, Sakura lo observó con sorpresa e inocencia por un segundo, luego volteó la mirada apenada y sonrojada para seguir su camino pero fue detenida por una mano. La chica se volteó a ver a la persona que la detuvo.

—Hola, Sakura —sonrió. Era la rubia, la chica del periódico escolar que había conocido en los primeros días de clases.

—Temari… —respondió Sakura sorprendida, pero entonces la expresión de Temari decayó y la sonrisa que tenía desapareció, dándole la bienvenida a una expresión completamente seria.

—Tenemos que hablar Sakura-san —Sakura la observó pensativa por un tiempo, no comprendía por qué aquel cambio de ánimo, instintivamente volteó a la cancha de básquet para darse cuenta que estaba vacía, y él, había desaparecido.

—Muy bien —respondió Sakura—, ¿Qué sucede?

La rubia la jaló hacia el bosque preocupada.

—Escucha, tenemos un problema —dijo la rubia exaltada—, bueno, más bien creo que tienes un problema, lo siento Sakura, de verdad no quería causarte todo esto pero es que…

—Temari —respondió ella poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros—, tranquila….cuenta ¿Qué pasó?

—Escucha —suspiró—, se supone que no se me permitiría contarte nada, pero aún así me arriesgué. —Ella volvió a suspirar—. ¿Sabes que no soy la presidenta del periódico escolar verdad?

—No, en realidad…

—Verás, la presidenta es Karin, es una zorra de quinto año que nunca presta atención al periódico, sin embargo siempre gana las votaciones por ser popular y todo el cuento, ¿sabes? y también por ser una….—Temari pronunció algunos insultos poco entendibles.

—Ok, ok, no te salgas del tema….

—Verás, ella nunca presta atención al periódico, y siempre deja todo a cargo de nuestro grupo, sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta semana se preocupó por ello, y no me dejaron redactar ni un artículo, y también tomó tu foto Sakura…

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Sakura, sabía muy bien quien era Karin, era una arpía del grupo de aduladoras de Ino, de esas que siempre perseguían a Ino por todos lados, una porrista que siempre hacía todo lo que ella decía.

—Al parecer va a publicar calumnias sobre ti, y creo que piensa editar tu foto Sakura… —Temari puso una expresión triste—. Sé que no es de mucha ayuda que te cuente, pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer —Temari le extendió unas llaves a Sakura y ella las tomó—, esta noche después de las doce, cuando todos estén en sus habitaciones, ve hacia el edificio de audio visuales, ahí se encuentra el departamento del periódico escolar, lo mejor que pude hacer fue conseguirte la llave. —Temari dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró con una culpabilidad horrible en el rostro—. Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero por favor comprende… si me descubren no me dejaran entrar más nunca en el periódico, y… el periodismo es mi vida, mi vocación.

—Está bien, tranquila. —Sakura le sonrió y posó sus dos manos sobre sus hombros—, te entiendo, de verdad esto es lo más amable que han hecho por mi —respondió sonriendo—, eres muy amable, Temari-san…

De repente fueron interrumpidas por la campana, Temari se despidió con un abrazo de ella y salió corriendo a través de los árboles. Sakura suspiró, _genial_ ¡en tremendo lío que se había metido! ahora quien sabía que clase de calumnias pensarían publicar sobre ella, y las fotos. Nerviosa, observó la llave que tenía en la mano y luego suspiró. Entonces escuchó algo entre los arbustos, sorprendida se volteó a ver.

—¿Alguien está allí? —preguntó asustada, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sakura asustada salió corriendo fuera del bosque y luego se tropezó torpemente como de costumbre, intentando levantarse se encontró con una mano extendida.

—Torpe como siempre ¿no? —preguntó el Uchiha con un tono completamente seco, y una mirada de superioridad posada sobre ella. La pelirrosa levantó una ceja y luego tomó su mano para levantarse y limpiarse la falda.

—Idiota —susurró enojada y luego tomó su camino. Sasuke sonrió, como siempre era la única persona en aquel instituto que le insultaba con tanta tranquilidad y eso que era la más penosa de todas en aquel lugar, sin embargo, él la había insultado de la peor forma…

—Haruno —escuchó que este le llamaba, ella se paró en seco ante su llamada y luego suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha? —Respondió amarga.

El Uchiha apretó los puños, y luego miró al suelo. Suspiró profundamente y luego tomó aire, como le costaba decir aquellas palabras, vivir siempre con tanta gente alabándolo e incrementando su orgullo. No era sencillo pedirle disculpas a la gente.

—Perdona por lo de ayer —respondió secamente, ocultando todos sus sentimientos como de costumbre.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca de la sorpresa, al oír aquellas palabras y luego se volteó a verlo. Él ya se estaba largando, caminando pausadamente con las manos en sus bolsillos. Instintivamente la sorpresa de la pelirrosa decayó, para luego fruncir el ceño, _¡pero que maleducado!_ ni siquiera había esperado para escuchar su respuesta…

—Idiota —susurró y luego tomó el camino a sus habitaciones, ya se había hecho de tarde.

Sakura no podía dormir aquella noche, se despertaba cada cinco minutos con una pesadilla sobre que aparecería el día siguiente en el periódico. La pelirrosa se acostó boca arriba sobre su cama y empezó a divagar ¿y si publicaban cosas falsas sobre ella? ¿Ni ella misma sabía que tan mala podía llegar a ser la rubia no? suspiró y volteó a ver a Ino que dormía como una reina sobre su cama, luego volteó su mirada al reloj que estaba sobre su mesilla, el cual indicaba que eran las doce en punto de la madrugada. Suspiró y entonces giró a ver las llaves que reposaban al lado del reloj.

Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya más nunca. Ella era Sakura Haruno, y aunque no era muy popular, tampoco era estúpida y no iba a permitir que se metieran más con ella. Tomó el llavero sobre la mesilla, usó unos zapatos deportivos y luego salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Caminó pausadamente por el sendero completamente oscuro de la plaza, y fue entonces cuando se arrepintió de haber salido en pijama, sólo tenía un pequeño pantaloncillo corto, y el frío aquella noche estaba espeluznante, lo que provocaba que temblara del frío, y que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Entonces fue cuando llegó, el edificio de audio visuales, uno de los más grandes del instituto. Sólo había pasado algunas veces por aquel lugar, pero no sabía con exactitud en que parte de ese enorme lugar se encontraba el departamento del periódico escolar.

De pronto sintió muchísimo miedo, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, no había ni una sola luz que alumbrara aquel lugar. Sintió un terrible escalofríos que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su nuca, sin embargo, tomó valor y se acercó en cuclillas hasta la puerta, estaba abierta, como de costumbre…

Ahora sólo tenía que conseguir el departamento del periódico, no supo exactamente por cuanto tiempo caminó entre los oscuros pasillos del edificio.

_Que ridícul__o, _pensó. Si alguien la viera caminar, muerta de miedo con una mini pijama y unos zapatos deportivos entre los pasillos del edificio de seguro se moriría de la risa y no pararía de reír hasta el amanecer, aparte de qué, de por sí ya era ridícula, aquello era el colmo del asunto.

—¿Quién está ahí? —De repente sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Había escuchado un sonido en uno de los salones, había algo o había _alguien_ allí dentro. De pronto se asustó, escuchó voces hablar y personas que se aproximaban hacia donde ella se encontraba. Dio dos pasos atrás con bastante miedo, y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido: Sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda y le callaban, tapándole la boca. Sintió muchísimo miedo y trató de zafarse, entonces la atrajeron, y terminó encerrada en lo que parecía se un cubículo de aseo.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó algo asustada luego de que pudo zafarse, aquella persona la sostuvo rápidamente.

—Tranquilízate —le exclamó. _Esperen un momento_, ella conocía esa voz pausada y tranquila, rápidamente sin pensarlo se volteó exaltada para verlo, era él…

—Sasuke…—pronunció pausadamente, pero no esperó respuesta, ya que el ni siquiera le estaba mirando, sólo la sostenía en un abrazo por la cintura para tranquilizarla, mientras su atención estaba puesta en la ventanilla de la puerta. Ella volteó para darse cuenta que habían unas personas en la parte de afuera, o más bien unos chicos, muchachos grandes que estaban cargando algunas cosas que parecían ser… ¿Eran las computadoras?

—Sasuke, ellos son…—se volteó Sakura.

—Shhh… haz silencio Haruno —repuso Sasuke. Estaba completamente tenso, mientras sostenía a Sakura de una forma sobre protectora, sólo prestaba atención a la ventanilla, hasta que se relajó luego de que los tíos desaparecieron.

—Ellos son…

—Si —Sasuke respondió cerrando los ojos—, son Akatsuki.

Sakura se sorprendió ante su declaración y luego instintivamente se tapó la boca con la mano de la sorpresa. Akatsuki era la banda de mafiosos más terrible que rondaban por la ciudad, y que en los últimos tiempos, ya habían matado a varios estudiantes en ese instituto, sin nunca ser descubiertos. Esos tíos eran muy peligrosos y ella estuvo a punto… a punto de cruzarse con ellos, estuvo a punto de morir….Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, Sasuke la detuvo con su mano fría y helada.

—Tranquila —dijo él y luego la tomó de la mano—, hay que salir de aquí….

—No. —Sakura lo detuvo—. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué? —Respondió él y luego volteó a verla, un leve, pero demasiado leve sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas. Sakura se veía hermosa con su pijama, parecía una escuincla de trece años, y aún así se notaba encantadora, tenía el cabello desarreglado y suelto, era la primera vez que se lo veía suelto, su rostro era tan lindo, y sus ojos, eran hermosos.

—No me puedo ir —dijo ella nerviosa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Verás…. Es que tengo…—Sakura se quedó trabada—. Espera un momento… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le señaló. A Sasuke le surgió una enorme vena en el rostro y luego la soltó.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —Respondió él y luego salió del cubículo—, si quieres quedarte aquí puedes hacerlo… es tu problema.

El Uchiha empezó a caminar despreocupado, pero luego se sorprendió de que ella no pusiera ni la mas mínima queja ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba haciendo la dura o qué? Se volteó para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la pelirrosa había optado por el camino contrario ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Quería matarse o qué?... Caminó rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba y luego la tomó del brazo.

—¡Haruno! ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? ¿Quieres matarte o qué? —susurró por lo bajo en sus oídos, ella se volteó y lo miró asustada, aún estaba llorando y estaba sorprendida.

Sasuke la observó por un tiempo y luego suspiró, no podía tratarla mal ¿Por qué no podía tratarla mal? ¿Por qué? trataba con indiferencia a todos, y de una forma mal educada, sin embargo, cuando la veía a ella tan frágil y asustada, le costaba, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por serle indiferente. La miró detenidamente y luego suspiró larga y pausadamente, después se pasó la mano por el rostro, de una forma cansada.

—¿Puedes contarme que sucede? —Preguntó con cansancio.

Sakura, asustada empezó a llorar.

—Tengo que encontrar el departamento del periódico escolar —dijo entre sollozos. Sasuke no comprendía por qué se comportaba de aquella forma, sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, sin embargo, intentó controlarse.

—Hmp… —Respiró hondo y luego miró hacia otro lado—, ¿y se puede saber por qué?

—¡Quieren publicar calumnias mías! —Gritó obstinada—. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harta! Estoy harta de que me usen como objeto de burla en este colegio, estoy harta, no quiero llorar más.

Sasuke se quedó pálido ante su declaración, y lo más peculiar del asunto es que no supo como actuar, sólo la miró sorprendido mientras ella tomaba el camino sin rumbo.

—Ven —la tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella sin comprender mientras era agarrada fuertemente del brazo por, el Uchiha el cual le arrastraba a través de los pasillos.

—A condenarnos, por supuesto…—susurró él mientras caminaban lentamente a través de los pasillos.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por como había actuado Sasuke y luego lo observó mientras era jalado por este. Después de todo, no era tan mala persona como ella pensaba, tal vez, sólo era su personalidad, era como era, era seco y frío, pero no era mala persona después de todo…

La pelirrosa se sonrojó levemente mientras lo veía…

Entonces toda la magia desapreció cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido. Sasuke, tomó rápidamente a Sakura y se escondieron detrás de una pared, sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos con algunos pasos detrás de ellos provenientes de otro pasillo.

—Vaya, vaya —a ambos se le erizó la piel de sólo escuchar aquellos murmullos y se voltearon rápidamente. Entonces, como Sasuke lo predijo, allí se encontraba Itachi, uno de los miembros más temibles de Akatsuki, sonriéndole a ambos. Sasuke instintivamente se colocó delante de Sakura en una forma despreocupada y posó sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura se sorprendió por completo puesto que ella aún estaba muy asustada, instintivamente sin saber por qué, se abrazó a su espalda, y escondió su cabeza entre esta. Tenía mucho miedo y numerosas lágrimas recorrían por su rostro, el Uchiha se quedó intacto.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que el mayor de los Uchiha. —pronunció Itachi con una voz tan áspera que a Sakura se le erizaron los bellos de la piel—. Y una niñita…—Itachi estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… —dijo secamente Sasuke ¿Cómo podía hablarle de esa forma? sin duda Sasuke Uchiha era un chico increíble—. Sabes perfectamente que no te conviene…

—Por supuesto —dijo Itachi sonriendo—, pero creo recordar… que el trato era no lastimar a un Uchiha… ¿esa enana es una Uchiha? —dio un paso hacia delante y Sasuke igual.

—Vete por donde regresaste Itachi —dijo de la forma más desafiante y dura posible. Sólo entonces, la expresión de Itachi se volvió seria—, y ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarle —esto último lo susurró muy bajo. Itachi puso una expresión seria y luego hubo un pausado silencio.

—Bien, supongo que te salvaste esta vez enana…—dijo y a la vez le regaló una sonrisa tierna y a la vez irónica a Sakura, ella intentó no observarle—, sin embargo, sabes perfectamente como son las cosas Sasuke —dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a él. Sakura aún muy asustada levantó el rostro—. Hablan y…—Itachi pasó su mano por su cuello, dando a entender que morían. Sakura volvió a esconder su rostro en la espalda de Sasuke—. Muy bien, ahora salgan de aquí.

Sasuke asintió pausadamente y luego tomó a la pelirrosa de la mano, la cual aún estaba temblando del miedo. Ambos salieron del instituto casi corriendo. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando fuera del instituto, pero al salir, el frío nuevamente los volvió a abrazar provocando que la pelirrosa se abrazara ella misma con sus manos.

Sasuke la miró, aún estaba muy impresionado, fue increíble que en ese momento él haya sentido tanto miedo. Y miedo por… por _ella_. Volteó a verla, seguía indefensa abrazándose así misma por el frío. Sasuke suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta del equipo que cargaba puesta.

—Eres tan torpe que olvidas sacar un suéter a estas horas de la noche —fue lo primero que logró articular el pelinegro, para después posar su chaqueta por encima de sus hombros.

Ella lo miró enojada.

—Gracias —lo vio directamente a los ojos, provocando que una lágrima rodara nuevamente por su rostro. Aún estaba muy impresionada por lo que había ocurrido en el edificio, y sin embargo, Sasuke supo como manejarlo a la perfección y sacarlos a los dos vivos de allí.

—Deja de llorar ¿si? —Respondió el Uchiha asqueado. Odiaba ver a alguna mujer llorar, y odiaba más verla a ella llorar, le producía un nudo en el estomago. Volteó la mirada y luego suspiró, cambió su expresión a una seria y entonces, delicadamente posó una de sus frías manos sobre su rostro húmedo, y limpió sus lágrimas. Entonces le acomodó la chaqueta y se la abotonó como si fuera una niñita, mientras esta limpiaba sus propias lágrimas.

—Estuvieron a punto de…

—Hmp… —pronunció el con seriedad y luego la tomó del brazo—. Ven, te acompaño a tu edificio…

Sakura lo miró ¿Qué había sido eso? Sasuke de repente se comportaba de una forma tan amable con ella ¿Quién le entendía?

Sakura le siguió y no protestó, puesto que aún estaba muerta de miedo, y que además, no quería regresar sola a su habitación. Llegaron hasta las puertas del edificio, curiosamente, no había ningún vigilante en la entrada. Sasuke se detuvo y luego la miro seriamente, ella estuvo a punto de quitarse la chaqueta pero él posó su mano sobre esta.

—Puedes quedártela…—murmuró secamente y observando hacia otro lado, para que ella no pudiera notar su leve sonrojo. Era la primera vez que le pedía a una chica que se quedara con su chaqueta, no supo por qué rayos lo hizo, últimamente cuando estaba cerca de ella actuaba simplemente por impulso.

Sakura se puso tan roja como un tomate. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Sasuke acaba de pedirle que se quedara con su chaqueta.

¿Estoy soñando? Pensó la pelirrosa. Estaba más roja que su propia sangre.

Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás, y en un descuido casi se cayó de las escaleras, pero con agilidad Sasuke la tomó antes de que tropezara contra el suelo.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan torpe? —Reclamó Sasuke con fastidio, observándole directamente a los ojos. Sakura no se molestó, simplemente lo observó incrédula de que aquello fuera verdad y luego… sonrió, cálidamente.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco.

—Sasuke-kun…—Murmuró pausadamente, Sasuke la observó a los ojos y asintió. Ella se sonrojo aún más—. Gracias…—susurró muy bajo y luego entró al edificio.

* * *

Awwwwww *-* adoro este capítulo xDD espero les haya gustado a ustedes también ^^ dejen reviews, se aceptan amenazas, críticas lo que sea!! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye, besoss!


	6. Te odio, ¿sabes?

Bueno, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo titulado: "Te odio ¿Sabes?".

Bien, primero que nada, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir la conti, he tardado corrigiendo este capítulo debido a que ya he comenzado clases, y se me han venido encima los preparativos para mi graduación y los preparativos para el ingreso a la universidad me tienen loca, estudiando para la prueba de admisión. Bueno, es sólo para que sepan y puedan tenerme alguito de paciencia _ ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que no se me venga encima. Aún así, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo y que les agrade ya que se los hice de todo corazón. Aquí se resolverán algunas dudas que tenía sobre lo del periódico xD

Y segundo. ¡Miles y miles de mega gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos, alerts, etc! me los he leído todos, de verdad, muchas gracias por todas sus palabras de apoyo, espero cumplir con las expectativas que tienen de mi fic!

Y bueno, para aclarar algunas dudas, que siempre se forman. Si habrá Nejiten, pero, eso viene un poco más adelante, por lo pronto seguirán siendo unos desconocidos.

En fin, disfrútenlo y opinen que les pareció!

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 5

_Akatsuki_

Aquel día no durmió en lo más mínimo, de hecho, no cerró ninguno de sus dos ojos jade durante toda la noche. Estaba en estado de shock mientras abrazaba con fuerza su chaqueta y miraba el techo de su habitación. Tenía su olor… era refrescante, era un olor suave y puro como el otoño, se abrazó con fuerza nuevamente a su chaqueta y luego se sonrojó al recordarlo todo.

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño_, pensó entonces, _después de tantos años… después de tanto tiempo observarte desde lejos, de estudiar cada uno de tus gestos, de soñar con algún día conocerte, descubrir que eres esa persona interesante que yo conocí hace mucho tiempo, él… él se preocupó por mí... me regaló su chaqueta. _

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su rostro, si antes sólo le gustaba, ahora era algo más. Su corazón latía fuertemente, volvió a espirar el olor de su chaqueta, y rozar con delicadeza el bordado del suéter en donde decía su nombre "Sasuke Uchiha" él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, por esa razón llevaba una línea roja en una de las magas.

De repente, se abrió fuertemente la puerta del baño de su alcoba. Vaya, era increíble lo perdida que estaba en sus sueños, tanto, que no se había dado de cuenta del hecho de que sus compañeras de cuarto ya se estaban arreglando y de que ya había amanecido. Era viernes, el último día de clases, por lo tanto, el día libre para vestirte con la ropa que cada estudiante quisiera. Ino salió del baño de la habitación con un vestido definitivamente espectacular, que le quedaba a la perfección, el vestido más espectacular que ella hubiera visto nunca antes.

¿Cómo lograba vestirse de esa forma? Es decir, aparte del hecho de que todo le quedaba bien ¡se vestía increíble! Aquel día Ino lucía una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué pasa frentuda? —Rió Ino mientras se le acercaba—. ¿Pensé que jamás llegabas tarde a una clase?

Sakura analizó sus palabras y de inmediato salió del shock en el que se encontraba al ver la hora del reloj despertador el cual aún estaba sondado, era exactamente las seis y treinta. Sakura se cayó de la cama luego de ver el despertador. Ino rió desenfrenadamente al verla en el suelo.

—Idiota…—susurró Sakura, mientras la rubia reía escandalosamente.

—Eres tan patética, Sakurita —se carcajeó Ino con descaro mientras Sakura se levantaba, de repente, la rubia dejó de reír y su expresión se volvió diferente. Sakura levantó una ceja sin comprender nada, luego Ino se agachó y tomó el motivo de su sorpresa entre sus manos.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sakura le arrancó rápidamente la chaqueta de las manos.

—La compré…—Respondió rápidamente.

—¿Es una copia? —Preguntó Ino extrañada—. Qué raro, su tela es… distinta.

—Si, es una copia —dijo Sakura con nerviosismo—, las venden las de tercero en los baños del edificio B…

Ino pareció vacilar un poco ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa, pero luego se convenció a si misma de que era imposible que una perdedora como Sakura tuviera una chaqueta **original** del equipo de fútbol del instituto, así que prosiguió con su risa de superioridad.

—Nada más tú Sakura, comprando copias baratas de chaquetas, eres tan patética —dijo sonriente—. Qué lastima, quisieras tener una **original **como la mía, pero no de cualquier persona, si no nada más ni nada menos que la de Gaara-kun —caminó hacia su armario y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Hay! de que vas a hablar —interrumpió Hinata mientras salía en toalla malhumorada—. Si toda tu vida te has estado quejando que quieres la original de mi hermano.

—Cállate… —Respondió Ino enojada—. Es obvio que todas en el colegio quieren su chaqueta…. Pero nadie la tiene —Ino levantó los hombros sin darle importancia—. Es muy inalcanzable, incluso para mí.

Hinata se echó a reír ante su declaración y Sakura apretó con fuerza la chaqueta del Uchiha, luego de sonrojarse y ponerse tan roja como un tomate. De ninguna manera permitiría que alguien le robara la chaqueta, la dobló cuidadosamente y la encerró en su armario con llave, que ironía, la guindó justo al lado de la chaqueta Naruto. De repente, recordó que tenía tiempo sin verlo.

—Son tan patéticas…—Interrumpió en la conversación Nanami, la cual venía saliendo ya arreglada de su habitación—. Hablando de chaquetas… cada día sus conversaciones son más insignificantes que las anteriores.

—Ríe mientras puedas Adachi —alegó divertida Ino. Nanami la ignoró y se dirigió al salir—. Por cierto Nanami, deberías comprar hoy el periódico, al parecer, saldrán noticias interesantes —Nanami la fulminó con la peor de sus miradas y luego desapareció de la habitación—, y tú también Sakura, no te vendría mal informarte.

A Sakura se le enmudeció la garganta, había olvidado el incidente del periódico que nunca pudo arreglar.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Sasuke acomodó lentamente su parte de la habitación, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior. Suspiró. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, jamás pensó que se arriesgaría tanto por una enana a la que apenas conocía. Suspiró nuevamente y cuando estuvo a punto de salir se consiguió con su mejor amigo.

—Oye teme ¿sigues enojado? —Sasuke lo observó por un momento, ni ellos mismos sabían porque estaban enojados.

Negó con la cabeza y Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego abrazarlo por el hombro, como solía hacerlo.

—¡Que bien hermano! ¡Tenemos que cuadrar¡ ¡hoy saldremos con unas amigas de Kiba! Ah, y no olvidemos la práctica de fútbol que se supone que debía comenzar hoy.

—Idiota, suéltame —se soltó de él y siguieron caminando hacia la salida junto con Gaara—. Sobre la práctica, se supone que tenía que llevarle a la nueva directora la lista del nuevo equipo de este año…—Suspiró. Amaba el fútbol, era la verdad, pero odiaba que siempre lo escogieran de capitán, cosa que su padre siempre le obligaba a aceptar, ya que decía que era un honor que él siempre tuvo de pequeño, y que todos los Uchiha tenían…

—Oye teme… ¡Pero si ni siquiera has hecho las audiciones! —Gritó Naruto siempre tan escandaloso. Sasuke suspiró, eso era todas las mañanas igual.

—¿Dónde está Kiba?

—Salió temprano hoy —respondió el siempre callado Gaara—. Creo que olvidas que día es hoy Sasuke.

—¿Ah? —Sasuke levantó una ceja sin comprender las palabras de su amigo, al igual que Naruto, el que nunca comprendía absolutamente nada.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta del ascensor, dejando ver a una gran multitud de niñas y chicas de todas las edades amontonadas en la puerta del edificio, las cuales, al ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku y Naruto Uzumaki en el ascensor, tumbaron a los guardias para entrar. Sasuke pisó rápidamente el último piso del edificio, y justo a tiempo la puerta del ascensor se cerró. El suspiró.

—Con que es eso…—Suspiró nuevamente—. Debiste haberme recordado.

—Pensé que ignorabas el hecho…

—En esta época prefiero pasármelas en mi casa…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Naruto sin comprender. Gaara lo miró como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

—¡Ah! —Gritó el rubio—. ¡Con que era eso!! Casi lo olvido —rió el Uzumaki con la mano posada sobre su nuca.

—Idiota —susurró Sasuke

—¡Cállate teme!

—No vayan a empezar…—Susurró Gaara—. Supongo que tendrás que salir por la puerta trasera…

—Si —Sasuke suspiró. Odiaba ser acosado constantemente, ni siquiera se podían esperar al siguiente día. Por eso detestaba tanto a las mujeres, algunas sólo servían para ser utilizadas…. Y nada más.

—¿Cómo harás con la lista de los equipos?

—Cuento con que hables con la directora —dijo Sasuke. Gaara asintió y luego se dirigieron a la salida de escape del instituto.

Los tres salieron por la puerta trasera, la que normalmente utilizaban para escapar cuando era algún día de fiesta, cumpleaños, etc. Aquellos días las mujeres de aquella escuela se volvían más, como decirlo, "emocionadas" de lo normal.

Gaara se dirigió no muy emocionado al edificio directivo, agradecía que fuera viernes, ya que odiaba usar aquel incomodo uniforme. Sólo se pasaría un momento para anunciarle a la directora que la formación del equipo de fútbol tardaría un poco más que la del equipo de básquet.

—Buenas…—Dijo a la secretaria, a la que conocía muy bien, pero con la que nunca entablaba mucha conversación, como la mayoría de las personas. La secretaría le preguntó que necesitaba y luego de conversar con ella, pasó a encontrarse con la directora la cual parecía estar muy ocupada revisando una gran cantidad de papeleo.

—Buenas muchacho, siéntate —Respondió la directora algo metida en sus papeles y algo exaltada.

—Estem… vengo avisarle que la preparación del equipo de fútbol llevará un poco más de tiempo, por lo que no podremos entregarle la lista del equipo hoy.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó la directora sorprendida—. ¡Se supone que debieron haber hecho las adiciones ayer!

—Si, pero se han presentado algunos inconvenientes. —Mintió el pelirrojo. La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué Sasuke no había convocado las audiciones para el equipo.

La directora suspiró notablemente, estaba demasiado ocupada aquel año. Después de todo, no hubiera aceptado ese puesto sin haber sabido que aquel año se celebraría aquel gran torneo intercolegial, que la estaba dejando sin tiempo ni para respirar.

—Muy bien. —Suspiró la directora cerrando los ojos—. Espero que para el lunes a primera hora llamen a una audición urgente, necesitamos que el equipo practique mucho este año.

Gaara asintió, algo curioso por saber a que se refería la directora con aquella urgencia por las prácticas de fútbol. Pero no preguntó absolutamente nada, sólo se limitó a salir de la dirección cuando…

—Espera un momento muchacho. —Dijo aquella mujer rubia, y Gaara se detuvo—. Aprovechando que estás aquí, y no he tenido tiempo de asignarle esto a ningún estudiante…—Anunció mientras buscaba algunos papeles.

—¿Si? —Preguntó el pelirrojo de forma tediosa.

—Ah… necesito que le muestres el colegio a una nueva estudiante, ya sabes, como es costumbre aquí mostrar las instalaciones a un nuevo estudiante, pero no he tenido tiempo de asignárselo a nadie…—Hablaba la directora mientras buscaba algunos papeles para conseguir el nombre de la estudiante. Entonces, la curiosidad de Gaara se encendió un poco, sabía muy bien de la existencia de la única estudiante nueva en aquel año.

—Su nombre es…—Dijo la directora mientras tomaba un papel en sus manos y lo leía— Nanami Adachi.

El pelirrojo siempre inexpresivo sonrió un poco de forma divertida.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Por otro lado, en un sitio completamente distinto del colegio, caminaban dos amigas en vestidos de marca, preciosos y femeninos que las hacían ver realmente guapas. Al parecer, se habían fugado de las clases a la primera hora.

—No comprendo para que hacer esto… si ya la humillamos lo suficiente con el artículo en el periódico —decía una rubia alta, vestida de una forma muy sensual y que cursaba cuarto año en aquel instituto.

—¡Por supuesto que si Ino! ¿Pero no crees que si hablas con estos idiotas para que la pongan en su lugar será peor para ella? —Dijo una pelirroja, vestida de igual forma que su compañera, pero que la hacía ver algo vulgar, la cual cursaba quinto año en aquel instituto.

Ambas susurraban a lo bajo para que nadie las escuchara, y se dieran cuenta de su no muy inteligente fuga de clases. Ino sonrió ante aquella idea que su compañera había dado.

—Pues si… pero es que odio a esos tíos, son tan babosos. —Dijo la rubia de forma pretenciosa.

—Hay vamos… los tienes comiendo de tu mano a todos, sólo tienes que pedírselos de forma sexy —susurró la pelirroja caminando y bailando de forma atrevida. Ambas rieron.

—Bueno si, tienes razón, naturalmente, los traigo a todos comiendo de mis manos —Karin se detuvo y cambió su expresión a una seria.

—A todos, excepto a Sasuke-kun —aclaró Karin sonriendo— él será mío algún día.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, placida y elegante.

—Te equivocas…—Dijo la rubia de forma desafiante— Sasuke-kun será mío querida —sentenció confiada y divertida mientras pasaba de largo a su amiga.

La verdad, es que Karin se sentía dudosa, puesto que Ino era la chica más guapa y popular de todo el instituto, ella era "La reina" de aquel colegio desde tercer año, cuando la última reina había dejado el colegio y con ello la corona a Ino, que en pocos años se había hecho extremadamente popular gracias a su carisma y belleza. Ya le parecía bastante raro a la mayoría de los estudiantes que Sasuke no le hubiera prestado atención.

Ambas se dirigieron a un salón donde residían aquellos chicos de quinto año, de quienes necesitaban un _favor. _Ino se aproximó y luego tocó la puerta, como tenía planeado, la clase la estaba dando el profesor Fukao, un baboso que Ino traía comiendo de su mano y era fácil de chantajear.

—Buenas profesor ¿Me permitiría un segundo para hablar un Kankuro-kun? — preguntó la rubia intentando hacerse la santa, el profesor asintió con la boca abierta, posiblemente observando a Ino donde no debía y permitió salir al chico al que ella había nombrado.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué quieres ahora mi amor? —Dijo Kankuro ya afuera del aula con las dos chicas.

—¡Suéltame asqueroso! —Respondió Ino separándose de él y acomodando su peinado—. No vuelvas a llamarme "mi amor" ¿Está claro? —Dijo al mismo tiempo mientras acomodaba su cabello.

—Bien, como tú quieras…—Respondió el chico con fastidio, mientras rodaba sus ojos y se recostaba sobre la pared—. Ahora ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Venimos a pedirles un favor, a ti y tus amigos. —Habló por primera vez Karin de forma seria, mientras Ino seguía acomodando su peinado.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿No me digas que es humillar otra vez a la nerdita esa? Por favor… ya hasta me da lástima. —Respondió el chico divertido—. No se por que te molestas tanto en hacerle la vida imposible Ino, si tú eres la reina de este instituto, no la veo muy competencia para ti…

—¡Hay! Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Si? —Exclamó la aludida de forma pretenciosa. Siempre le hacían esa pregunta, pero ella nunca la respondía por que era la única que estaba conciente de ese "por qué" y no quería que fuera revelado.

—En realidad, venimos a darte una nueva victima. —Dijo Karin de una forma maliciosa. Y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír de forma divertida, había que estar conciente de que aquellas chicas estaban buenas, pero lo que tenían de sexy lo tenían de malvadas, y eso a él verdaderamente le encantaba.

—¡Ja! A ver, a ver…. ¿Y quién es esa nueva victima? —Preguntó divertido por saber.

—Es la nueva —dijo Ino de forma enfadada y enojada—, Nanami Adachi ¡Se atrevió a insultarme a mí! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Exclamó con una expresión incrédula— ¡Sin duda no sabe con quien se está metiendo! —exclamó y luego sacudió su larga cabellera rubia de forma dramática.

—Muy bien —Respondió él de forma divertida—, pero que conste… que sólo lo hago por ti mi vida…—Dijo y luego besó su mejilla— ¿entendido?

La rubia sonrió de forma engreída y luego asintió, feliz de que cada día un chico diferente inflara más su enorme ego.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Al sonar el timbre de la campana Tenten y Sakura se consiguieron para ir juntas a almorzar al gran comedor. Sakura estaba paranoica, observaba hacia todos lados a ver si ya había noticias sobre aquel horrible anuncio en el periódico. No había querido comprar el periódico, no, estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que fuera a aparecer allí, así que técnicamente no quería enterarse.

—¿Te sucede algo Saku? —Preguntó su amiga Tenten frunciendo el ceño, no era muy observadora, pero, no había que ser muy perceptiva para darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

—No… todo está bien —dijo Sakura sobresaltada y luego la observó a ella quien también parecía algo nerviosa— pero ¿de que vas a hablar tú? Si te noto igual de nerviosa…

Tenten se sobresaltó un poco…

—Ah, es que, bueno…—dijo la castaña con una gótica—, es que… la próxima semana comenzaran las audiciones para las porristas, y pues, estoy algo nerviosa…

Sakura sonrió de forma condescendiente. Sabía que aquellas audiciones eran verdaderamente difíciles, aún no comprendía como su amiga había sido tan valiente en apuntarse en ellas. Siendo ella, no tuviera muchas esperanzas y no precisamente debido a las habilidades de Tenten, si no más bien debido a la que era encargada de escoger a las ganadoras: Ino.

—¡Hey! Sakura —Escuchó una voz aguda e infantil que la llamaba y luego volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era Hinata, quien venía corriendo y saludando a la vez con su mano. Sakura sonrió.

—Hola Hinata —saludó Sakura con su mano, y cuando esta llegó hasta ellas hizo una pausa para respirar levemente.

—Menos mal… pensé que no te alcanzaría —dijo aún respirando mientras algunos estudiantes que pasaban por su lado, fruncían el ceño y se preguntaban que hacía la grandiosa modelo Hinata Uchiha hablándole a la nerd Sakura Haruno—. ¡Tenía que alcanzarte! —Gritó Hinata divertida y luego se propuso a buscar algo en su mochila mientras muchas personas paraban el oído para escuchar su conversación.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó divertida la pelirrosa.

—Toma —dijo Hinata mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba de su mochila una invitación de color dorado provocando que muchos que se encontraran a su alrededor abrieran la boca y bufaran en forma de asombro.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida por el asombro que había causado aquella tarjeta en los estudiantes.

—Es una invitación tonta —rió Hinata algo divertida y luego sonrió—, para la fiesta de mañana ¡El cumpleaños sorpresa de mi hermano! —Entonces se percató de con quien estaba Sakura, y observó a la castaña— ¡Tú debes ser amiga de Sakura! Mucho gusto, Hinata —exclamó ella divertida mientras estrechaba su mano sin dejar si quiera reaccionar a la castaña—. ¡Toma! Tanbien estás invitada —sonrió divertida Hinata, lo que provocó el doble asombro de todos los estudiantes a los que Hinata ni siquiera llegó a darse cuenta.

Sakura se quedó igual o incluso más sorprendida que todos los demás.

_El cumpleaños… de…Sasuke_

**Inner:** ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es!

—Bueno, como sea —sonrió Hinata—, debo irme, aún tengo que entregar un motón de invitaciones —exclamó la pelinegra antes de irse—¡ah! Y por cierto, la fiesta es en parejas —sonrió divertida—. Para entrar a la fiesta debes tener pareja, así que apresúrense a buscar una —dijo y luego salió corriendo dejando a sorprendidos a más de una persona allí.

Y es que ¡aquella fiesta era súper exclusiva! Había escuchado de ella hace unos días, algunos rumores que estuvieron rondando por allí. La fiesta se daría en una de las habitaciones masculinas, y sólo asistirían conocidos de Sasuke, es decir, la mayoría estudiantes de quinto año. Y algunos conocidos de Hinata de cuarto año.

Pero entonces se percató de algo, un leve pero pequeño problemita. ¿En dónde conseguiría pareja para ir a esa fiesta? Era prácticamente imposible que alguien aceptara ir con ella.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

—Imbécil —Susurró tal vez por novena vez un rubio que observaba a lo lejos a un pelinegro llamado Neji.

—Naruto… no es que me importe mucho, pero… ¿Quieres decirme de una puñetera vez a quien llamas imbécil? —Le preguntó Kiba que se encontraba junto a Naruto en la mesa del área de la piscina.

Ambos estaban matando el tiempo, llevando sol y vagueando, lo que sabían hacer mejor. Observando a lo lejos como los de cuarto año "A" impartían su clase de natación. Entre ellos Neji, el idiota ese que había besado a Hinata. Era verdad, él se había prometido a si mismo que se olvidaría de una vez por todas de la pelinegra, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir un tremendo odio por el idota de Hyuuga.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó una pelinegra que se acercaba corriendo al área de la piscina, pues, estaba llegando algo tarde a su clase de natación, debido al atareado trabajo de entregar tantas invitaciones. Naruto volteó expectante para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de la pelinegra, y sonrió como un torpe al verla.

—Oh, genial…—Dijo un tedioso Kiba—. Ahí viene la loca esa…—Exclamó el chico y fue entonces que decidió tomar un chapuzón en la piscina antes de calarse siquiera un poco a la histérica de Hinata.

—Hinata…—Sonrió Naruto feliz y la pelinegra se sonrojó cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Este, etto, bueno yo…—Trataba de decir una Hinata completamente sonrojada—. Sé que es tonto entregarte esto, pero igual quiero dártela —susurró Hinata luego de sacar la invitación a la dichosa fiesta, de la cual Naruto había escuchado rumores durante ese día.

—Vaya ¡Gracias! —Exclamó tomando la invitación y quedándose corto de palabras. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin saber que decirse. Neji, que observaba a lo lejos apretó los puños.

—Bueno… Ya debo irme —susurró Hinata aún sonrojada y penosa— ¡Ah! La fiesta es en parejas —exclamó la pelinegra no muy animada, ya que, si Naruto iba a llevar a alguien, soñaba con que fuera ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible.

—Oh…—fue lo único que salieron de los labios de Naruto. Ya que, el sólo quería llevar a una persona y esa persona estaba justo enfrente de él.

—¡Ah! Casi se me olvida…—exclamó Hinata y luego sacó otra invitación de su cartera—, entrégasela a Inosuka —susurró Hinata, entregándole la invitación al rubio. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Kiba fuera, pero ¿que se podía hacer? era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Luego de aquello se despidió del rubio y ambos sintieron un leve vacío al hacerlo. Naruto estaba empezando a desesperarse, necesitaba verla más seguido, hablar con ella más seguido. No quería verla sólo durante cinco minutos y sólo fingir que la quería de un modo distinto.

Entonces apretó con fuerza sus nudillos y su mandíbula al ver como ella corría a los brazos de Hyuuga. Si veía aquello más seguido, no lograría controlarse.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

El rostro de Sakura estaba sorprendido, sorprendido y angustiado, al ver los rostros de todas las personas que se encontraban ahora en el comedor y que le observaban directamente a los ojos.

Un segundo, dos: Todo los estudiantes del internado Konoha que se encontraban aquella tarde en el comedor se echaron a reír como ratas. Todo el colegio entero se rió en su cara y ella se quedó paralizada ante todos.

Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado corrió ante la mesa que se encontraba más cercana y le arrancó el periódico y un chico de segundo año que se encontraba allí. Su rostro se tornó pálido al ver su propia foto en la primera página del periódico escolar, la cual había sido editada y cambiada. Donde antes estuvo una pelirrosa vestida con fachas anticuadas, ahora había una pelirrosa sin nada de atuendo más que un mínimo bikini que la hacía ver como una zorra. Y en el titular decía:

"**Las nerds también podemos ser zorras ¿no?"**

Sakura observó a todo el comedor que aún seguía riéndose de ella, las risas resonaban en sus oídos provocándole un fuerte dolor, una puñalada. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos que derramaban miles de lágrimas para luego escuchar los miles de murmullos:

_¡Con qué__ no pierdes el tiempo nerdita!_

_Ahora las nerd también quieren ser zorras_

_Es tan patética_

_Rechazada_

_Rechazada_

_¡Nerd!_

_¿Qué no le da pena?_

_Es triste, verdaderamente triste._

Sakura no podía seguir oyendo más. Decidió correr entre la multitud lo más lejos posible, lo más lejos que pudiera escapar de aquel lugar.

—¡Sakura espera! —Gritó Tenten intentando detenerla, pero fue en vano, corrió tan rápido que en menos de un segundo se había perdido de vista.

Corrió entre los árboles del bosque. Llorando, miles y miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero ella aún no sabía a que lugar acudir, estaba perdida.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Articulo de opinión. Segunda página.

**Asesina suelta**

_Típico lo aquello que dice que el peligro siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero_

_¿Quién se iba imaginar que habría tanto peligro aquí, dentro del instituto?_

_Pues así es señores, este año el colegio ha decidido dejar ingresar a asesinas ladronas etc, etc. porque si no han visto a la nueva alumna Nanami Adachi, la mujer mas temible (si es que puede llamarse mujer) con unas ropas tan arrabaleras que se podría…._

Nanami quien se encontraba leyendo aquel artículo que llevaba una enorme foto de ella a la cabeza, no pudo terminar de leerlo puesto que ya estaba enrollando el periódico con fuerza y pisoteándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Malditas estúpidas! ¡Me las van a pagar! Ya van a ver cuerda de idiotas, imbéciles ¡esto no se va a quedar así par de Barbie's! —Gritaba con enojo mientras pisoteaba con fuerza aquel periódico arrugado. Algunos estudiantes pasaron y la miraron en estado de shock.

—¡¿Qué miran?! —Gritó. Estaba tan enfadada que no sabía ni lo que hacía entonces sintió a alguien que le tocaba del hombro. Inmediatamente se volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Entonces, un chico la empujó fuertemente contra la pared de piedra que había en aquella plaza.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que la arrabalera se ha enojado? —Preguntó divertido y con una sonrisa. Nanami no se limitó a más que fruncir el ceño, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó de forma dura y seca, mientras este le apretaba con muchísima fuerza contra la pared. Fue entonces que Nanami se percató de que no estaba solo, detrás de aquel chico había una pandillita más.

—Venimos a ponerte en tu lugar y demostrarte quien manda aquí —Aclaró el castaño. Y ella no pudo evitar reír, sí, así fue, la chica empezó a reír de una forma completamente sarcástica e irónica.

Los chicos se quedaron algo desconcertados ante su risa.

—A ver, a ver… repite lo que dijiste —dijo la chica entre risas y provocó que aquel castaño se enojara más.

—¡Hey niña! ¡Mucho cuidadito que no estamos jugando! ¿Eh? —Pronunció con enfado luego de apretarla con más fuerza contra la pared, provocando que esta gimiera del dolor—. Estamos aquí para ponerte en tú lugar y dejarte claro que a Ino Yamanaka no se le trata mal **nunca** —gritó con fuerza.

Y entonces Nanami, que se estaba quedando sin respiración, sonrió nuevamente para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Así que se trata de aquella peliteñida? —Preguntó la chica mientras era tomada por fuerza en el cuello—, no me hagas reír…

—Ya veras… —Dijo aquel pervertido. Entonces empezó a besarle, le besó con fuerza y agresividad y luego empezó a besar su cuello.

—¡Suéltame patán, pervertido! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —gritaba la chica mientras le pegaba con fuerza en la espalda e intentaba separarlo de él, pero era imposible, aquel chico tenía más fuerza.

—¡Kankuro! ¡Detente!

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Sasuke aquel día se había limitado simplemente a aparecerse por las clases, y luego dirigirse a su habitación. No estaba de ánimo, y tampoco quería presentarse al comedor para ser acosado por más de una niñita imprudente. Prefirió almorzar con tranquilidad en su lugar secreto. Si, por lo menos existía un lugar tranquilo en ese colegio que sólo él conocía:

Aquel mirador antiguo y viejo que quedaba cerca de las habitaciones de los chicos. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados el enorme paisaje que se alzaba desde aquella inmensa montaña. La enorme ciudad de Tokio en toda su inmensidad, pero que se veía tan mínima debido a la lejanía. El internado quedaba por lo menos a una hora de la ciudad, ya que estaba a lo alto de una montaña.

Dejó que el frío lo embargara un poco y luego sintió como una gota de agua caía sobre su cabeza, fue entonces que una fuerte lluvia arrebató contra él. Él chico no se movió en lo más mínimo, feliz de sentir la fuerte lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura, quien se encontraba en el bosque corriendo durante horas sin encontrar un rumbo fijo, dejaba bañarse por sus propias lágrimas y luego se detuvo, consiente de qué no podía seguir corriendo sin dirección alguna. Fue entonces que luego de cerrar los ojos y pensar a donde debería ir, lo único que pasó por su mente fue aquel mágico mirador siempre abandonado.

Corrió con más fuerza dirigiéndose entre los árboles, ahora con un rumbo fijo, pero aún así, sin parar de derramar lágrimas por doquier. Sakura, embriagada porque había comenzado a llover y con algo de miedo, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces, justo cuando llegó, se quedó completamente paralizada, trabada y congelada mientras miles de gotas de agua caían sobre su regazo:

Le observó con la boca abierta y pestañeó un par de veces para estar conciente de que no estaba soñando, allí estaba Sasuke, sorprendido, viéndole y observando como ella se encontraba en ropas sucias, desgastadas y con el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar.

—¿Haruno? —Preguntó un pelinegro notablemente sorprendido.

Entonces, Sakura, avergonzada, echó a correr en dirección contraria y adentrarse en el bosque. No quería verle, o más bien, no quería que él la viera en esas condiciones, no quería que él la viera derrotada y llorando nuevamente. Pero no pudo correr mucho, ya que su pie en un descuido había quedado atrapado en la rama suelta de la raíz de un árbol, provocando que la pelirrosa cayera con fuerza al suelo, y se golpeara fuertemente la rodilla.

Sasuke corrió unos cuantos metros hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa y luego se arrodilló levemente en donde estaba ella, pero ella avergonzada escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas para seguir llorando, no quería verle, no quería observarle para que él también se riera de ella.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos con cansancio al darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa no quería observarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres tan torpe? —Se preguntó el mismo en voz alta mientras la fuerte llovizna cayó sobre ambos en aquel profundo y denso bosque.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Quieres?! —Gritó entonces la pelirrosa, dejando mostrar su hinchado rostro debido a las miles de lágrimas que llevaba en su rostro— Déjame en paz Uchiha…—Susurró la chica mientras volvía a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas y seguir llorando.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente, era irónico, de las miles de peticiones que le habían hecho en su vida, ninguna se parecía en lo más mínimo a esa. Sasuke siguió observándole, y entonces observó su pierna la cual estaba sangrando. Suspiró, y luego decidió que no podía dejarla allí, a mitad del bosque con una herida en la pierna. Así que la cargó desprevenidamente sobre su espalda, mientras esta protestaba y gritaba.

—Suéltame Sasuke ¡te dije que me dejaras en paz! —Decía la Sakura mientras Sasuke la llevaba sobre su espalda, no podía poner mucha resistencia puesto que no tenía fuerza para hacerlo.

—No sé si lo has notado Sakura, pero yo nunca sigo ordenes de nadie —respondió el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados mientras a la vez, pensaba en averiguar luego quien le había hecho aquello a la pelirrosa para partirle la cara. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón al oír su nombre de la voz del pelinegro, nunca le había oído pronunciar su nombre. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

_Dijo mi nombre…_

Cansada, escondió su rostro en la espalda de este. Sasuke caminó lentamente a través del bosque embargado de agua y la lluvia que no paraba de caer cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó inconcientemente, mientras recostaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Sasuke—, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No se supone que me odiabas? —Preguntó ella en un susurro. Ya habían salido del bosque y ahora caminaban por el desalojado puente que conducía al otro extremo del colegio, donde estaba el edificio de la enfermería.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, ni el mismo sabía responder con claridad esa pregunta, él no tenía idea, o tal vez tenía una idea y no quería admitirla.

—Eres demasiado torpe para mi salud. —Concluyó Sasuke con una respuesta no muy consoladora. Sakura bajó el rostro y entonces sonrió, luego de un largo y prolongado silencio rió en un susurro— ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sabes que te odio ¿no? —Dijo ella con sinceridad y entre risas, la primera sonrisa que había tenido en aquella tarde. Era verdad, le odiaba por hacerle sentir diariamente lo que sentía, le odiaba por hacerle llorar, le odiaba por hacerle reír, le odiaba por dejarle pensando diariamente en él, y le odiaba por tener tanta influencia en ella, que con tan sólo decir una palabra influenciara todo su ser.

Sasuke sonrió levemente entre la lluvia, ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura.

—Si…técnicamente, me lo demuestras a diario —respondió el pelinegro. Sabiendo recalcar en su mente, que ella era posiblemente la **única** chica que le detestara.

—Idiota

—Torpe

—Imbécil

—Inmadura

Dijeron uno tras otro insulto entre sonrisas. Y luego de reír ambos en una carcajada suave y que les tranquilizara. Sakura cerró los ojos y no dijo más nada, recostó su suave rostro sobre el hombro de Sasuke, mientras este seguía cargándola en su espalda.

—Sasuke…—Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Hmp?

—Gracias…

Una leve sonrisa salió de los labios de ambos chicos que se aproximaban al edificio de la enfermería.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado el capítulo *--*

Y quisiera darte muchísimas gracias a Xx-Leah-xX por las correcciones que me has dado! De verdad muchas gracias, tenía dudas con respecto a ellas y me ha ayudado mucho ^^ espero te haya gustado el capítulo

Para el próximo capítulo traeré la fiesta de Sasuke XD comenten, critiquen, como siempre se acepta de todo ^^

Bueno, besos y cuídense! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. La fiesta del año

Bueno, ahora si les traigo el capítulo bien arregladito y ordenado, Bien, muchísimas recontra mega gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad, son lo que alientan a seguir escribiendo, me hace muchísima ilusión que les guste tanto mi fic *--*

Ahora, este capítulo es la fiesta de Sasuke, espero les agrade *-*

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 7

_La Fiesta del año_

Gaara caminaba con tranquilidad a través de los árboles. Había terminado ya su ronda de clases durante ese día, y se disponía a buscar a la nueva alumna. No estaba tan emocionado por buscarla, pero aún así, tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por aquella chica de ojos grises.

Luego de preguntarles a unas alumnas de tercer año, las cuales luego de sonrojarse como tontas y de sonreír le dieron la información de que habían visto a la alumna Adachi cerca de la plaza de piedra. Y él chico se dirigió a la plaza que quedaba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, pero al llegar, se consiguió con algo que le desconcertó bastante. Frunció el ceño algo desconcertado al ver a Adachi acorralada fuertemente contra la pared por su medio hermano Kankuro.

Sí, así era, aquel chico que lideraba aquella pandilla de vándalos era su medio hermano Kankuro. Sinceramente nunca eran muy unidos ni cruzaban palabra, Gaara sabía que era un maldito vándalo y que su padre le había otorgado mucho con inscribirle en el internado, pero parecía no cambiar nada, ¡por Dios! ¿Acorralar de esa forma a una mujer?

Pero entonces el pelirrojo tuvo que apretar fuertemente los puños al observar como este chico le robaba un beso por la fuerza.

—¡Kankuro! ¡Detente! —Gritó con fuerza y rabia a la vez, y enseguida todos los chicos que se encontraban allí, incluido Kankuro le prestaron atención al pelirrojo quien se encontraba observando con ojos de rabia, mientras numerosas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo.

—¿Gaara? —Susurró el chico no muy alegre. _Lo que me faltaba_, pensó. No le agrada mucho su _hermanito_, era verdad, aún así, sabía como actuar en un determinado ambiente, y en aquel entorno, su hermanito mandaba, si pues, así estaban las cosas para él, la gente tenía que aprender a como comportarse. Observó a la castaña que aún sostenía fuertemente por el cuello.

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo! —Ordenó Gaara inmediatamente.

Kankuro suspiró y luego soltó a la chica, quien por casi falta de aire cayó sentada en el suelo, algo cansada.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de asco mientras se acercaba.

—Ya olvídalo ¿quieres? —Respondió Kankuro y los otros chicos se quedaron en silencio, preferían no molestar al pelirrojo y quedarse callados—. Igual ya nos íbamos… no quiero mojarme —susurró y luego se marchó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Gaara no le siguió, sólo se quedó observando como se iba entre los árboles del camino con sus amiguitos, y fue entonces que observó a Adachi, la cual lloraba arrodillada en el suelo.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Esta, golpeó con fuerza su mano, dándole a entender un fuerte rechazo, y luego se levantó por su propia cuenta.

El chico la observó sin poder entender su comportamiento.

—No te necesitaba ¿me entiendes? ¡No tenías que hacerlo! —Gritó de forma histérica.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Gaara sin ni siquiera inmutarse—, iban a…

—¡Si! Sé lo que iban a hacer, pero yo podía con ellos ¿sabes? Lo tenía todo bajo control.

El pelirrojo sorprendido por aquella confesión comenzó a reír de forma sarcástica en la lluvia, de forma bastante irónica. Cualquiera que lo viera reírse de esa forma y lo conociera bien se quedaría claramente con una expresión de _"¿WTF?"_ Sin embargo, no había nadie cerca que no fuera Nanami.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nanami aún con los ojos rojos, ya se había hecho muy tarde en el instituto y ya la plaza estaba a oscuras. Pero Gaara no contestó, seguía riendo de forma sarcástica Nanami se sobresaltó— ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? —Gritó la chica.

—Nada… sólo de ti —respondió secamente el pelirrojo, y entonces Nanami histérica se lanzó sobre él.

—¡Eres un estúpido muñequito de plástico igual que todos aquí! —Gritó la chica mientras golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

—Ya tranquilízate mujer…—Decía el chico algo divertido intentando detener sus golpes, los cuales no le dolían mucho.

—¡No! ¡No me tranquilizo por que no me da la gana!

—Ya… ¡Ya! ¡Adachi ya! —Ordenó luego de sostenerla fuertemente por los hombros, ella respiró profundamente y luego se tranquilizó—. No entiendo… si odias tanto este internado, entonces ¿Por qué estudias aquí? —Preguntó él de forma irónica.

Nanami, enojada por la pregunta se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y luego le observó de forma desafiante.

—Eso a ti no te importa —dijo la chica de forma que casi dio miedo y luego corrió con fuerza, fuera de aquel lugar, dejando a un completo desconcertado Gaara.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

**Sábado**

Una linda chica de cabello rosado con expresión inocente observaba a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, se removían en ella miles de gotas que empañaban el vidrio, entretenida, pasó su mano por el vidrio empañado para dibujar un lindo corazón.

Aún estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior: el periódico, las risas, las burlas, las lágrimas y… finalmente Sasuke. Él, le había llevado a la enfermería, cargado en sus hombros. ¿Por qué? Seguía peguntándose Sakura ¿Por qué él hacía todo aquello? Sin duda no comprendía nada, pero, tenía miedo, pues, estaba empezando a sentir algo más que simple atracción por aquel chico, aunque nunca lo admitiera, claro esta.

La chica intentó prestar un poco de atención a sus libros, y es que llevaba largo tiempo en la biblioteca, pues, quería ponerse al día con las tareas, y como no había mejor lugar que la biblioteca para estudiar, ya que era posiblemente el único lugar donde no habría personas que quisieran burlarse de ella.

Había pasado largo tiempo del día pensando y reflexionando sobre todo, y entre ellos, sobre si debía asistir o no al cumpleaños del pelinegro. Una parte de ella deseaba con toda su alma ir a su cumpleaños, pero por otra, estaba llena de miedo, miedo de que todos volvieran a reírse de ella nuevamente. Hinata le había pedido con muchas ansias que fuera, y que no prestara atención al artículo, que luego de arreglar aquello no iba a permitir que nadie se riera de ella en la fiesta de Sasuke.

_Si, pero aún hay un problema…._

La chica se levantó y tomó la gran pila de libros en sus manos.

_Aún no tengo pareja_, pensó, y fue entonces que casi se resbala y caen todos sus libros al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque un chico sostuviera a tiempo los libros.

—Hey ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó aquel pálido chico con una sonrisa, que Sakura ya había visto antes.

—Tú…—Susurró la chica. Y el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír divertido.

—Si, ¡Yo! Me alegro de verte Sakura ¿necesitas ayuda con estos libros? — Preguntó y Sakura se sonrojó, debido a su bella sonrisa.

—¿Qué? No, estoy bien… yo, yo puedo con ellos —respondió Sakura sosteniendo los libros en sus manos.

—Oh, bueno… entonces ya me voy —dijo el chico despreocupado, llevaba un guitarra guindando de su espalda, al parecer era músico.

Sakura observó sonrojada como el chico se despedía y luego se iba.

**Inner:** ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! Pídeselo a él ¡pídele que vaya contigo a la fiesta!

_¿Qué__? ¿Estás loca? Como se te ocurre que…_

**Inner:** ¡Es tu única oportunidad de conseguir pareja!

_Espera un momento, ¿tú no te babeabas por Sasuke?_

**Inner:** Obvio querida, pero si lo necesitamos a él para ir al cumpleaños de mi precioso Sasuke-kun, no dudaré en un usarle.

_Eres una pervertida aprovechada._

**Inner:** ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Se está yendo!

Sakura observó sobresaltada como Sai abandonaba la biblioteca, entonces en esa milésima de segundo, tomó su decisión.

—¡Sai, espera! —Gritó la chica justo antes de que este abandonara la biblioteca. El pelinegro volteó algo interrogante a ver a la pelirrosa.

—¿Si? —Preguntó este algo interrogante. Y la pelirrosa corrió hasta la salida y luego preguntó algo sonrojada.

—Me gustaría saber si te gustaría…—Se quedó trabada ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Si? —Preguntó éste, esta vez con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó un poco.

—Si quisieras acompañarme a una fiesta…—susurró muy bajo Sakura.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Sasuke apretó con más fuerza aquel anunció del periódico. Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, bañándose por la fuerte lluvia que no había parado de caer desde el día anterior. Observó con detenimiento aquel horrible anuncio que llevaba una fotografía editada de Sakura.

"_¡Quieren publicar calumnias mías! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡¡Ya estoy harta!! Estoy harta de que me usen como objeto de burla en este colegio, estoy harta, no quiero llorar más" _Cerró los ojos al recordar aquella vez en que la pelirrosa había llorado como una niña pequeña.

Sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que no pudo comprender ni explicar, entonces inconcientemente lanzó al vacío aquel anuncio del periódico que tanto le molestaba. Enseguida, la puerta rodante del balcón se abrió, la apacible soledad había durado muy poco.

—¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Piensas quedarte allí bañándote todo el día? —Preguntó el rubio acercándose a él, y Sasuke le ignoró como de costumbre—, oye hermano, sé que odias las fiestas del colegio, pero esta vez deberías considerar ir, después de todo es tu cumpleaños y Hinata está muy ilusionada con verte allí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, donde solía esconderlas.

—Nunca dije que no fuera a ir…—Susurró el chico y luego suspiró.

—¿Qué te pasa teme? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado—, digo… sé que odias los días de tu cumpleaños, pero, te veo algo más enojado hoy.

—Estoy bien…—Respondió el chico secamente, dispuesto a ir a arreglarse. Estaba seguro de que Hinata había pasado días arreglando esa fiesta sorpresa, aunque no había resultado muy sorpresa como se lo había esperado, puesto que era algo difícil que "la fiesta sorpresa de Sasuke Uchiha" no se murmurara por los pasillos.

—¿Ya tienes pareja? —Preguntó de repente el rubio, antes de que él pudiera abandonar el balcón. Y al hacer él aquella pregunta la primera imagen que vino a la cabeza de Sasuke fue aquella linda pelirrosa con la que compartía puesto. Pero enseguida, se obligó a si mismo a borrar a aquella chica de su mente.

—Llamaré a alguien —para Sasuke no era nada difícil conseguir pareja, simplemente bastaba con hacer un llamada y ya, al igual que todos los galanes.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Se hizo la hora del grandioso cumpleaños del año, el cumpleaños que todos esperaban. Ya todos los alumnos de aquel prestigioso colegio se dirigían con ropa costosa de marca, a las habitaciones masculinas, por supuesto, que a escondida, puesto que no estaba permitido en el colegio organizar ese tipo de fiestas a esas horas y mucho menos en una de las habitaciones de los chicos.

Pero eso no iba a detener a Hinata Uchiha, quien había organizado ella sola aquella increíble fiesta. La chica había conseguido prestada la habitación de un compañero de su clase para hacer la fiesta de su hermano, había decorado la habitación de modo que casi la volvió una discoteca de media noche, y había comprado más licor del que se pudieran beber en una noche todos juntos, lo suficiente para pasar una noche como nunca.

Las personas que acudían a la fiesta, sólo eran los más cercanos a los galanes, que estudiaban en quinto año y algunos de cuarto año. La fiesta ya tenía tiempo empezada, y ya estaba catalogada como una de las mejores.

Fue entonces, que toda la fiesta se encendió y todos comenzaron a murmurar de la emoción, cuando a ella, entró nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con su elegante ropa de marca llevando del brazo a nada más ni nada menos que a Hikaru Akimoto, una de las chicas más guapas, sexys y populares del colegio, pelirroja y por supuesto porrista. Tras de él venía Gaara llevando de la mano a su novia, la reina del colegio y sensual Ino Yamanaka, Naruto llevando a Sora Dazai, otra porrista que lucía espectacular aquella noche, y Kiba llevando a Riko Genji, una pelinegra de quinto año, guapa y sexy, todo lo que un hombre quisiera tener.

Todos los alumnos se abrieron paso para saludar a los galanes y aprovechar también para felicitar a Sasuke por su cumpleaños, el pelinegro saludó siempre con su aire de sequedad. Hikaru estaba radiante de belleza y felicidad aquella noche, después de todo, le había invitado nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, tendría que ser su grandiosa noche.

Después de bailar durante un rato los galanes se aproximaron a sentarse en una de las mesas del balcón, junto con sus respectivas chicas. La razón por la que Sasuke había invitado a Hikaru era por que ella era posiblemente una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto, y también, callada, algo perfecto para quitarse de la mente a aquella pelirrosa.

—¡Deja de beber Kiba!! Te vas a volver un asco hoy —se burló Naruto divertido.

—El dobe tiene razón idiota —rió un poco Sasuke en toda la noche, mientras algunas chicas alrededor de la mesa suspiraban y Gaara reía.

Ino estaba reluciente aquel día, con un vestido muy escotado color rojo y con su novio, uno de los galanes del colegio. Tenía que admitir que estaba enojada por lo de Hikaru, pero, no era nada más que una simple joya que Sasuke usaría por ese día. Observó con rabia como Sasuke le robaba un descomunal beso a la pelirroja en frente de todos y la chica no se negaba, de seguro ya Sasuke estaba pasado de copas, no habría otra explicación para eso.

—¡Hey, hey! Contrólense wee…—Dijo Kiba y luego rieron todos divertidos. Sasuke también rió, pero de nada sirvió aquello, seguía teniendo a la pelirrosa en la mente.

_Maldición__, _pensó el chico. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa mísera escuincla?

—Hey pero miren quien esta allí, tu hermana con Hyuuga, Sasuke —dijo Kiba, y de inmediato todo el mundo volteó a ver, dentro de la habitación, en la pista de baile, donde bailan algo pegados Hinata y Neji. Naruto apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

—¿Están saliendo? —Preguntó la chica que venía con Kiba y Sasuke levantó los hombros, a él las relaciones de Hinata no le venían al caso, al menos que estuviera saliendo con un idiota mujeriego, y por lo menos sabía que Hyuuga no lo era.

—No, no están saliendo —respondió algo autoritario Naruto quien aún apretaba los puños bajo la mesa.

—Pues si están saliendo… pobre de Hyuuga de verdad —interrumpió Kiba y todos volvieron a reír divertidos. Naruto volvió a apretar la mandíbula, si seguía viendo aquello, no se controlaría de seguro.

—Ya vengo, voy por un trago…—Dijo Naruto y luego abandonó la mesa de inmediato.

—Bueno, yo me voy a bailar…—Sentenció Kiba algo ebrio y luego tomó a su pareja, la cual sonreía de forma radiante, pronto todos abandonaron la mesa, y dejaron solos a Sasuke con la pelirroja. Hikaru se acercó a Sasuke de forma sexy, sin duda sabía lo difícil que era ser invitada a una fiesta por Sasuke Uchiha, era algo que sólo se vivía una vez, y ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Enseguida le robó un flamante beso al pelinegro, el cual lo aceptó sin mucho reproche.

—Sasuke-kun…—Susurró la chica de forma sexy mientras le besaba. Y se quedó en las nubes, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser un Dios caído del cielo, a parte de ser extremadamente guapo, popular, brillante, besaba como un Dios.

—¿Hmp?

—Eres un sueño…—respondió mientras le besaba, y luego ambos prosiguieron en lo suyo.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

_¿Dónde estará Sasuke?__, _se preguntó la pelirrosa mientras entraba en aquel lugar, en donde todas las personas la observaban de arriba abajo.

—Te dije que no debíamos venir…—Susurró muy bajo Tenten quien se encontraba a su lado. La castaña se había negado rotundamente a ir a aquella fiesta, pero luego de todo un día en que Sakura le hablara para convencerla de ir a la fiesta, y hacer algún tiempo, la chica aceptó, no muy convencida.

—Estamos juntas en esto ¿no? —Preguntó Sakura a su amiga, después de todo, para convencerla tuvo que confesarle a su amiga que le gustaba nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, y luego contarle todo lo que había vivido con él los últimos días.

Sakura entró a aquella fiesta de la mano de Sai, un guitarrista del grupo de canto del colegio, y al lado de su mejor amiga Tenten. Sakura vestía un precioso vestido verde, que no la hacía ver precisamente sexy, sino más bien angelical. Algunas personas la miraban raro, y Sakura no sabía que hacer ni decir, no se encontraba en su ambiente.

—¡Sakura viniste! —Gritó Hinata divertida y luego se aproximó a abrasarla. Sakura sonrió, después de todo estaba salvada—. Y viniste con… ¡viniste con Sai! —La pelinegra se aproximó a abrazar contenta a Sai, se conocían porque ambos formaban parte del grupo de canto de baile.

—Y yo estoy pintada…—Susurró muy bajo Tenten y luego sonrió— Ya vengo, voy por unos tragos —respondió la castaña con naturalidad y desapareció.

—Hola Hinata —dijeron Sakura y Sai al unísono, y luego sonrieron.

—Pasen adelante, por allá en el bar sirven las bebidas, sean bienvenidos —dijo la chica. La presencia de Sakura no había formado mucho escándalo, porque ciertamente no se notaba por completo que ella era la grañidísima nerd, con aquel corto vestido y en aquel lugar tan oscuro pasaba desapercibida entre las personas.

Sakura y Sai bailaron por un rato divertidos de estar allí y fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Sakura se volteó sorprendida de que alguien en esa fiesta la reconociera, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Naruto allí.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Sonrió la pelirrosa y luego se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

—¡Hey Sai! —Grito Naruto y luego estrechó su mano con el pelinegro. Sakura volteó sorprendida de ver como Sai conocía a tantos chicos populares, ambos chicos se saludaron y empezaron a hablar, al parecer, eran muy buenos amigos. Sakura aprovechó la distracción para decir que iba por unas bebidas, y se propuso a investigar por la enorme habitación en donde estaba Sasuke.

La verdad no era sencillo, aquella habitación era verdaderamente gigante, y estaba llena de personas por todos lados. Por más que observara a todas partes, no veía por ningún lado a Sasuke. Intentó ver en la pista de baile, pero era casi imposible entrar allí, estaba repleta de personas. Se dispuso a ir al gigantesco balcón de aquel lugar, y le produjo algo de asco ver a una pareja en traje de baño dentro del jacuzzi, los cuales se estaban besando sin ninguna decencia.

La pelirrosa dio unos cuantos pasos atrás asqueada, y fue entonces que chocó contra una mesa, provocándole caer de platanazo en el suelo y dándole una vista excepcional de un panorama:

Vio con la boca abierta como Sasuke se besuqueaba con una pelirroja que llevaba un vestido muy descotado, observó aquella escena con los ojos abiertos. Algunos que se encontraban alrededor se rieron un poco de Sakura quien se levantaba del suelo, y fue en ese preciso momento que Sasuke y la chica se separaron, para ver el por qué de las risas.

Sasuke observó sorprendido a la pelirrosa que le observaba con una mirada un poco triste la que luego sonrió para sorpresa de él.

—Hola Sasuke —sonrió de forma cálida y luego cerró los ojos. Hikaru frunció el ceño ¿Quién demonios era esa mosquita muerta que había arruinado su momento con Sasuke?

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, y de nuevo Sakura sintió como su corazón explotaba al escuchar su nombre de aquella plácida y melodiosa voz, amaba como él pronunciaba su nombre.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué hacía Sakura allí? ¿En su cumpleaños? ¿Acaso Hinata le había invitado? ¿O se había coleado en la fiesta? No supo por qué, pero al verla tan mona con ese vestido verde su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró con una sonrisa un poco triste que Sasuke notó enseguida—… bueno, ya me voy, no les interrumpo más —dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y luego desapareció de allí casi corriendo.

—Sakura, espera…—Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase puesto que la pelirrosa ya había desaparecido de allí. Pero, que importaba todo eso… igual ¡Sakura estaba allí! En su cumpleaños… pero, estaba triste y le pareció verla llorar.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó de pronto Hikaru, celosa hasta los nervios.

—Ya vengo…—Terció el pelinegro y luego desapareció entre la multitud, dejando por completo sola a Hikaru quien lanzó su copa de vino con rabia al suelo.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Sai, quien no conseguía a su pareja por ningún lado, se propuso a buscarla por el balcón, pero tampoco la encontró, ni por el mini bar que habían instalado allí en la habitación. Sai sonrió sorprendido de cómo la pequeña Hinata había arreglado todo aquel lugar, vaya que era muy loquilla la chica.

Recordó divertido como tuvieron que entrar infragantes las chicas, por la puerta trasera del edificio, vaya que aquello era una locura, si la directora los conseguía todos estaban muertos. Salió hacía el pasillo de afuera y entonces observó como un grupo de chicos que estaban algo pasados de bebidas, formaban una fiesta con licor en la habitación contigua.

Fue entonces cuando chocó fuertemente con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sonrió divertido, ¿Acaso estaba viendo a un ángel? Frente a él estaba una preciosa rubia de ojos azules que le observaba algo sorprendida.

Ino observó algo sorprendida a aquel chico, no le había visto mucho antes por el colegio, pero él era… sumamente guapo, pero ¡esperen un momento! El estaba encima de ella.

—¡Hay! ¡Quítate de encima depravado! —Gritó de inmediato provocando que el chico se sobresaltara…

—Ok, ya me quito…

—¡Quítate ahora mismo! —Gritó histéricamente y luego le empujó— y no vuelvas a acosarme…—Recalcó Ino con aires de reina luego de arreglar su cabello y entrar a la fiesta.

Sai se quedó algo interrogante ¿Qué había sido eso? Le había parecido un ángel hasta que… ¡Fuaz! Habló, y resultó ser una histérica.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Hinata tomó un poco de licor al observar a Naruto bailar con su linda pareja rubia. Si, como era costumbre Naruto había invitado a una de las más guapas chicas del colegio, pertenecientes al grupo de porristas, las cuales todas, estaban detrás del grupo de los galanes. Detrás de Naruto…

_Contrólate Hinata, no puedes llorar aquí…_Pensó la pelinegra mientras limpiaba una leve lágrima de sus ojos. Definitivamente no podía llorar allí, en la fiesta de su hermano, con posiblemente casi todos los estudiantes del colegio viéndole. Así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de observarles, dejar de observar como se _besuqueaban_ y bailaban, así que decidió salir hacia el balcón, el cual estaba algo desalojado porque la mayoría de las personas bailaban dentro. La chica se sostuvo fuertemente de la baranda, y luego dejó que otra lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

Naruto bailaba divertido con su pareja de baile, tal y como había decidido de olvidarse de una vez por todas de la pelinegra, por eso la había invitado a ella. Una linda chica y una buena aventura por aquel día le ayudarían un poco en no pensar más en Hinata. Rió divertido luego de robarle un beso a la chica y que Kiba y Gaara se rieran un poco a lo lejos ¿sorprendidos? No, así eran ellos siempre, unos grandísimos mujeriegos, y tal como lo había explicado antes, las chicas no se molestaban en lo más mínimo por ello.

Pero había un problema, no importaba lo que hiciera, por más que besara a la chica o bailara con ella no podía dejar de pensar en la pelinegra. El chico suspiró luego de que ambos terminaran de bailar, se excusó con la chica para tomar algo de aire, necesitaba pensar un poco.

Y cuando cerró la puerta deslizante del balcón se consiguió con una sorpresa_. Hinata, _estaba allí, con su precioso vestido blanco que la hacía ver como una reina, o tal vez como un ángel. Y el rubio se acercó un poco a ella y se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba ¿llorando?

—Hinata…—Susurró y de inmediato la pelinegra se sobresaltó al encontrarse con sus brillantes ojo azules.

—Na-naruto…—Susurró la chica apenada al verle.

—¿Estás llorando? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Quién te hizo llorar? —dijo el chico enojado, dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien hubiera sido el responsable.

Hinata, inconscientemente se limpió una mínima lágrima que corría por su mejilla y luego negó rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No… no, no estoy llorando —rió la pelinegra algo nerviosa—. Estoy bien, en serio —sonrió de forma dulce al rubio, provocando que su corazón latiera tan rápido de modo que casi explotara.

Y ella sintió lo mismo al verle directamente a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron por completo y sobresaltados, voltearon los rostros hacía la vista que ofrecía el balcón.

—Y… ¿con quien viniste? —Preguntó Hinata de forma nerviosa, aunque sabía perfectamente con quien había ido el rubio a la fiesta—. Me refiero a tu pareja —dijo la chica de forma nerviosa pasando su mano sobre su nuca.

—Pues, no es nada importante… vine con Sora, ¿sabes? Del grupo de porristas —dijo el rubio dándole poca importancia al asunto.

—Ah… ¿y ella te gusta? —Preguntó la chica algo expectante observando siempre al frente, al igual que él.

—No, no me gusta… sólo la invité porque Kiba me la _recomendó_ —susurró el sin más.

"_Porque Kiba me la recomendó"…. Si sigue juntándose con ese idiota lo volverá tan o más imbécil que él, _pensó Hinata algo frustrada.

—No te gusta, que raro, porque me pareció verlos besándose…—Susurró Hinata de forma inocente, aunque de eso no tenía nada.

—A pues…—Rió el Uzumaki algo apenado, y con mucha vergüenza, tanto que sus mejillas se tornaron por completo de un color carmesí.

—No respondas…—Pidió Hinata riendo de forma sarcástica, provocando que ambos rieran. Era curioso que la pelinegra lograra reír de algo que le _dolía_ tanto. Naruto también rió algo apenado.

—Y tú… ¿con quien viniste? —Dijo el rubio parando de reír, aunque sabía perfectamente cual era su respuesta.

—Vine con Neji…—Respondió ella algo desanimada, se sentía terriblemente mal. Siempre le había gustado el rubio por su caballerosidad, su personalidad alegre, pero, soportar aquellas pasadas de él era algo que siempre le había dolido muchísimo, verlo con otras chicas siempre le provocaba ganas de llorar durante horas.

—Ah…—Respondió el rubio algo desanimado al escuchar el nombre de aquel imbécil— ¿Tú y él están…? —Intentó preguntar pero no pudo porque sus propias palabras se quedaron cortas en el aire.

—No, no estamos saliendo —respondió Hinata algo sobresaltada—, y discúlpame Naruto pero debo irme…—Susurró la pelinegra y luego salió casi corriendo de allí. No quería verle por más tiempo, no quería observarle. Tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar durante horas. Siempre había sido así, toda la vida, no había recordado un momento que no le gustará Naruto.

¿Es que acaso aquel amor imposible no podía hacerse realidad algún día?

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Sakura corrió entre las personas de aquella fiesta, con lo ojos húmedos de tanto llorar, no importaba, puesto que nadie la veía, las personas la ignoraban. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar fuera del edificio.

¿Por qué le había sorprendido tanto la escena? ¿Es que acaso había pensado que por primera vez Sasuke se había fijado un poquito en ella? ¿Qué iba a dejar su vida? ¿Qué ella era la única? _¡Ja! Por favor_…Pensó la chica sarcásticamente con lágrimas irrebatiendo sus mejillas. Conseguiría mucho con saber que Sasuke al menos, recordaba su nombre.

Pero aún así, aún así… ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar? Se detuvo en seco en aquella penumbra. En silencio, y luego limpió un poco sus lágrimas e intentó pensar en algo coherente que le ayudara a eliminar aquella opresión que sentía en su pecho.

No quería regresar a la fiesta, estaba claro. No para ver como Sasuke se besuqueaba con aquella chica, o quien sabe con cuales otras. Prefería irse de allí, y fue entonces que un sitio pasó por su mente.

Sasuke intentó pasar entre la multitud para seguir a Sakura, pero le fue casi imposible. Primero lo detuvieron un montón de chicas que quisieron sacarlo a bailar, y luego el idiota de Kiba y Gaara para joderle la existencia quien sabe para que… Luego de un rato, consiguió salir ileso de aquella fiesta. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que la pelirrosa no estaba allí, pero ¿A dónde diablos había ido?

Se dirigió hacía la puerta trasera del edificio que estaba abierta de par en par, y luego de preguntarle a unos de los vigilantes de la entrada si había visto a alguna chica. Salió mandado, ya seguro de donde se encontraba ella.

_Pero que idota soy… he llegado al límite, siguiéndola ¡Por Dios!__, _reía sarcásticamente el pelinegro para sí, mientras caminaba entre los árboles del bosque. Era curioso, pero, a pesar de toda aquella ironía, el se sentía terriblemente feliz, y no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué.

_Feliz cumpleaños__, _recordó en su mente cuando esta le felicitó provocando que su corazón se volviera chiquito, de sólo verla allí, a ella.

Fue entonces que toda la magia del recuerdo se rompió, al escucharla llorar allí. Sasuke llegó a aquel mirador que en un pasado fue su escondite secreto, pero que al parecer, otra persona había descubierto. Y lo usaba para exactamente lo mismo, para alojarse al sentirse angustiado.

—¿Sakura? —Susurró el chico de forma completamente seca con sus manos siempre posadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo seguirá la fiesta de Sasuke. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrada, se aceptan comentarios, críticas, de todo ^^


	8. O más bien, el desastre del año

Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho con la continuación, es que he estado en exámenes esta semana por lo que se me ha complicado algo subir al capítulo. Sin dejarles esperar más, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad, me alegro que les esté gustando y espero que siga así ^^

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

* * *

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 8

_O más bien, el desastre del año._

Nanami se recostó en su cama algo cansada y fastidiada. Al parecer todas sus compañeras de cuarto se habían ido a aquella fiestesilla.

_Que aburrido… ni siquiera está la rubia para molestarle la paciencia__, _pensó la chica de forma tediosa. Estaba empezando a sentirse algo fastidiada allí encerrada, sinceramente lo que ella necesitaba era un buen licor que beber, algo con que emborracharse durante toda la noche. Entones algo vino a su mente…

_¿Los riquitos tomarán licor?_pensó la chica. Tenía que ser ¿no? después de todo que iban a tomar ¿leche? La chica rió ante su propio pensamiento. Y luego tomó una decisión, les haría una visita a sus compañeras de cuarto, pero sólo para tomar prestadas algunas cosas.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Gaara y Kiba rieron divertidos, mientras ambos, respectivamente besaban a un chica diferente, que no eran precisamente sus parejas. Los chicos se la estaban gozando de lujo aquella noche, habían bebido como nunca y al parecer las chicas de esa fiesta no paraban de regalárseles. Pues, así era la cosa, los mismos galanes se aprovechaban de su poder para hacer de las suyas, tanto, que habían apostado a quien besaba a más chicas en toda la noche.

—Eres un maldito… a esa ni siquiera le diste tiempo de pensar —se burló Gaara casi frente a la chica, que estaba toda sonrojada en brazos de Kiba.

—Cállate… que quieres que haga ¿Qué le pregunte? —Se burló y ambos rieron de forma engreída. Algunas chicas rieron divertidas a su alrededor y Tenten, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros observando la escena volteó los ojos. A ella nunca le cayeron bien los galanasos o como sea que les llamaran, siempre les pareció un montón de idiotas que les gustaba llamar la atención y aprovecharse de la situación, tal y como lo estaba viendo.

—Hey, vas a perder la apuesta si no besas a una más en el próximo minuto —susurró Kiba al oído de Gaara, y este se burló. Ambos chicos estaban pasados de bebidas y caminaban entre las personas.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! Y me obligas a mí a serlo también…—rió él pelirrojo entre las personas, el chico se notaba algo mareado—… a propósito ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto? —Preguntó Gaara.

—¿Yo que voy a saber?, Naruto estaba muy raro hoy, y Sasuke, pues, ya lo conoces, odia estar abarrotado de gente…

—Si… mira ahí viene una —rió el pelirrojo y entonces tomó por la fuerza a una chica castaña que pasaba por allí, y luego la besó, tal y como había besado a todas las anteriores. Pero la diferencia fue, que esta se soltó de su agarre fuertemente y luego le dio una fuerte cachetada en frente de todos.

Las caras de Kiba y Gaara fueron más que todo de notable sorpresa, y luego cuando observó a la chica a los ojos, encontró una buena explicación a todo.

—¿Adachi? —Preguntó confundido observándole

—Ada… ¿Qué? —Preguntó Kiba sin poder comprender nada.

—Ah… con que eres tú, el muñequito de plástico —respondió Nanami aún más enojada.

—Muñequito… ¡¿Pero qué?! —Kiba estaba cada vez más confundido.

Nanami se acercó más a Gaara y luego le susurró al oído:

—Ya que eres tú, te daré algo para que no me vuelvas a tocar en la vida…—Dijo en un susurro al sorprendido Gaara y luego le tendió otra enorme cachetada y se fue de allí.

—Pero ¡¿Qué diablos?! —Kiba estaba sumamente sorprendido, nunca en su vida había visto a alguna chica cachetearlo a él o a sus amigos. Y Gaara ni siquiera se movía, estaba más sorprendido observando por donde se había ido ella, dejándolo en ridículo tal vez por segunda vez.

_Esto no se va a quedar así Adachi_, pensó el pelirrojo enojado.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó con sequedad el pelinegro mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos a la pelirrosa, la cual estaba llorando. Había un frío terrible en aquel lugar, y se podía apreciar pronto la visita del invierno.

Sakura seguía llorando justo al agarre de las barandas oxidadas del mirador, y al voltearse, se sobresaltó enseguida al ver al Uchiha allí, en el mirador, y no en su fiesta.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Preguntó de inmediato al verlo allí. Sasuke rió de forma arrogante debido a su reacción y luego se paró justo a su lado, y recostó sus brazos sobre las barandas del mirador.

—La pregunta sería mas bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Respondió el pelinegro con arrogancia—, porque técnicamente este lugar secreto lo descubrí yo primero, y por lo tanto es mío.

—Eres un idiota engreído…—respondió ella—. Técnicamente no veo tu nombre en ningún lado Uchiha, por lo tanto no te pertenece.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, adoraba que hiciera eso, que le tratara de esa forma. ¿Por qué? Si técnicamente nadie, pero absolutamente **nadie** tenía las agallas de hablarle así, tal vez por eso le gustaba.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? ¿Acaso ya te volviste loco Uchiha? —Preguntó Sakura, la cual ya había dejado de llorar, pero que aún tenía el rostro algo hinchado.

—¿Ahora por qué lloras? —Preguntó el Uchiha de forma seria, ignorando sus preguntas— ¿Acaso lloras todos los días? —ironizó y luego frunció el ceño.

Sakura bajó el rostro al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y luego se volteó apenada.

—Cállate, eso no es tu problema…—Susurró y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Técnicamente si era su problema porque _ella_ era su problema personal. Desde que la conocía no había hecho más nada que traerle problemas, y milagrosamente para él, le divertían esos problemas y por ello seguía buscándole como un loco masoquista, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

—Y dime…—dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en uno de los banquitos más cercanos y menos oxidados— ¿se puede saber que hace la alteza real fuera de su fiesta de cumpleaños? —Preguntó con sarcasmo y Sasuke rió un poco ante esa pregunta luego de posar las manos sobre sus bolsillos.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la plácida y melodiosa risa de Sasuke, sin duda el era un chico perfecto, perfecta voz y perfecta sonrisa, y su risa era melodiosa. Aunque le costara creer que estaba sentada allí, que nada más ni nada menos Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, en un mirador completamente a solas, los recuerdos de los días anteriores y aquella risa le ayudaban a creer que aquello era cierto, Sasuke le había seguido hasta allí.

—Me aburrí —concluyó él sin más nada. Logrando que la pelirrosa se cayera de una nube con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío y seco?

—¿Te aburriste? ¿Sólo eso? Sabes, he escuchado mejores excusas que esas —respondió ella y Sasuke la observó a lo lejos.

Sasuke buscó sentarse justo a su lado y Sakura sintió un leve escalofrío al ver que lo hacía. Ella no era buena para mentir, ¿a quien engañaba? Aún le gustaba, y mucho, le gustaba demasiado. Observó a los ojos azabaches y serios de este, los cuales la observaban directamente a los ojos. Sasuke contempló sus ojos verdes y angelicales. Sakura era como una pequeña cría que siempre estaba en problemas.

—Sasuke…—Susurró ella muy bajo mientras observaba el suelo. Estaba algo tímida, y tenía miedo de preguntar aquello pero la curiosidad la comía por completo.

—¿Hmp?

—La chica…—Se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué?

—¿La chica con la que estabas allá en tu fiesta era tu novia? —Preguntó rápidamente la pelirrosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y fue entonces que Sasuke rió.

—¿Te importa? —Soltó Sasuke con arrogancia.

Sakura sorprendida le volteó a ver, abrió sus ojos y luego frunció el ceño con notado amargue, le fulminó con la peor de sus miradas y Sasuke sin siquiera inmutarse suspiró.

—Es una amiga….

_¡Pero que estoy haciendo! ¿Ahora le doy explicaciones a esta cría_? pensó Sasuke. Él técnicamente nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie. Pero a ella… tal y como lo había pensado antes, le costaba más de lo normal tratarla indiferente, pero ¿por qué? Tal vez por su inocencia.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que Sakura se sonrojó y observó hacia otro lado, la verdad es que no esperaba respuesta de Sasuke, así que aquello le sorprendió un poco.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso estás celosa Haruno? —Rió entonces el Uchiha y Sakura luego de sonrojarse como un tómate le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Gritó ella — y un engreído también… pero voy a decirte algo para tu sorpresa Uchiha, tú **no** me gustas —respondió ella y luego se levantó de su asiento.

Sasuke se frunció el ceño con amargue, eso tampoco se lo esperaba, era la primera vez que una chica le decía algo como eso. Técnicamente Sakura era completamente diferente en todos los aspectos de una mujer que él hubiera conocido antes.

—¿Ahora a dónde vas? —Gruñó Sasuke con fastidio

—No te importa

Sasuke inconcientemente la siguió, ¿pero que estaba haciendo? ¡A él le perseguían las mujeres! No que él las siguiera, eso técnicamente no estaba en su diccionario. Pero como vio que la muy tonta se disponía a irse sóla otra vez al bosque, actuó inconcientemente

—Haruno espera…—La detuvo con un brazo fuertemente.

—¡Suéltame Uchiha!

—Por favor… —Dijo de forma sarcástica— ambos sabemos lo torpe y inútil que eres, podrías caerte y romperte una pierna en cualquier momento como sucedió ayer —respondió Sasuke sin siquiera pensar lo que decía.

Últimamente había notado que Sakura era extremadamente frágil y torpe, el bosque estaba tan oscuro y denso que podría partirse una pierna si corría a través de él.

—Muy bien, ¿y desde cuando a ti te importa lo que me pase?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, esa era una buena pregunta. Muy buena, una que a él mismo le daba miedo en responder. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ella? Ella sólo era una cría, una cría inocente y angelical con voz de niña, y la única chica que le rechazaba en todo el maldito mundo.

Como vio que no tenía respuesta, decidió tragarse siquiera un pedacito del enorme orgullo que tenía, si así lograba que ella no se fuera sola.

—Escucha Haruno, hagamos un trato de paz —espectó el chico casi de repente, sosteniéndola fuertemente con su brazo.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó ella sin comprender.

El chico la miro directamente a sus ojos verdes y ella sentía que se desmayaba nuevamente. Sasuke era** demasiado** guapo, tanto, que sentía algo de miedo de no poder controlarse de nada más observarlo. Él Uchiha la soltó y luego se revolvió su cabellera negra de modo extremadamente sensual y despreocupado.

—Que te parece si…. —susurró el chico de forma seria y observando a otro lado para que ella no pudiera observarle a los ojos— ¿Somos amigos? —Preguntó sin poder creérselo. No sabía que rayos hacía, últimamente cuando estaba de aquella cría actuaba por instinto, sin pensar las cosas. No sabía porque le estaba pidiendo eso, tal vez porque no quería seguir fingiendo indiferencia y quería estar más cerca de ella, quería conocerla, sentía demasiada curiosidad por aquella enana.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante su pregunta.

—¿A-amigos? —Preguntó de forma inocente y el Uchiha asintió en silencio sin voltear a observarle siquiera.

_Amigos_… ¿Ella amiga del grandioso Sasuke Uchiha? De Sasuke… del chico del que había estado enamorada por toda la vida. Pero, ¿Por qué Sasuke querría ser su amiga? De ella, de la chica más nerd de todo el instituto. Bajó la mirada con miedo de que el pelinegro sólo se estuviera burlando de ella y luego susurró con la voz entrecortada— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Preguntó con la respiración baja.

Sasuke la observó de forma seria. No sabía lo que sentía por Sakura, estaba muy confundido con respecto a eso, pero, fuese lo que fuese, lo estaba volviendo loco. Inexplicablemente la necesitaba, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, y como sabía que era una locura que le gustara, la única posibilidad que pensó fue el área de la amistad.

Sakura subió la mirada para observarla, y Sasuke asintió de forma seria ante su pregunta. Entonces ella sonrió, él hablaba enserio, él quería que fueran amigos.

—Está…—respondió ella sonriente— ¿pero porque?

—Sólo responde si o no —Dijo Sasuke con fastidio, no estaba de ánimos para entrar en una conversación psicológica.

—Ok, está bien… seamos amigo…—Susurró la Haruno observando hacia otro lado con amargue— pero si somos amigos no puedes negarte a explicarme los ejercicios esta vez ¿eh? —Respondió Sakura luego de sacarle la lengua y Sasuke instintivamente rió un poco.

—Sueña…—Susurró con una sonrisa torcida y luego le revolvió el cabello. Sakura sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción, que sus mejillas iban a quemarse de lo mucho que estaban empezando a arder.

—Idiota, egocéntrico, molesto…—Respondió ella tomando mucha aire en su boca y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Molestia? —Preguntó Sasuke incrédulo mientras caminaban— ¿Molestia? Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es una molestia Haruno.... —Y fue entonces que cargó a la pelirrosa como un saco de papas sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Sasuke bájame! ¡Bájame de una buena vez! —Gritó Sakura enojada. Pero entonces escuchó a Sasuke reír con diversión, y cuando lo observó ella tampoco pudo evitar reír.

Era increíble que Sasuke se estuviera riendo así, con ella. Que el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha que siempre se mostraba serio ante todos, lograra reírse de esa forma con ella.

Sasuke la bajó y continuaron caminando tranquilamente entre los árboles, Sasuke tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Sakura para que esta no se cayera, pues la pelirrosa era tan torpe al caminar que tropezaba cada dos segundos.

—Sasuke…—Dijo tal vez por tercera vez Sakura.

—¿Hmp?

—Enserio… ¿Por qué quieres que seamos amigos? —Preguntó Sakura. Y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante esa pregunta, suspiró e intentó tragarse el orgullo siquiera por aquel día que se había tornado tan distinto para él, entonces dijo secamente:

—Me agradas —dijo serio y sin ninguna expresión y Sakura sonrió como una cría ante su afirmación. Provocando un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas frías de Sasuke.

Sakura no llevaba su cabello atado aquel día, y aunque no estaba maquillada, se veía linda, no guapa y sexy como las demás, pero si mona, linda, y mucho más linda si estaba sonrojada.

_Maldición que linda es…_Pensó el pelinegro.

—Sasuke… —Preguntó de nuevo la pelirrosa, mientras bajaba de una alta rama y el pelinegro le ayudaba a bajar sin caerse.

—¿Hmp?

—Tu también me agradas —dijo ella sonriente provocando que él sonriera arrogante— ¡Bueno! A veces… porque a veces eres un arrogante y engreído…

—Hmp….

—¿Sabes Sasuke? Deberías pobrar nuevas palabras, hay muchísimas interesantes a parte de ese "Hmp" molesto que siempre usas…—hablaba la pelirrosa mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Sasuke, y este la guiaba a través del complicado bosque.

—Sakura…—Susurró el pelinegro interrumpiéndola y provocando que la pelirrosa se tornara roja como un tomate por la mención de su nombre, en aquella voz apacible y seria.

—¿si?

—Cállate…

—Idiota…—gruñó ella observando hacia otro lado con orgullo.

**&~ **** * ** ~ &**

Tenten estaba empezando a preocuparse cada vez más. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Sakura? Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas buscándola por todo la fiesta, y ella no estaba en absolutamente ningún lado. Estaba empezando a sentirse cada vez más incomoda, aquel no era su sitio, aquel no era su lugar. No conocía a absolutamente nadie y ya se había hecho muy de tarde. Las personas ya estaban casi todas pasadas de copas, **muy** pasadas de copas y eso le estaba empezando a asustar.

—Hey mamita, baila conmigo… —La jaló del brazo un chico que estaba borracho y ella instintivamente se soltó fuertemente de su agarre con algo de miedo.

—¡Suéltame baboso! —Gritó de inmediato la castaña y antes de que el chico pudiera agregar si quiera algo corrió entre la multitud.

¡Por Dios! Ese era uno de esos típicos momentos en que la gente se preguntaba_ "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?" _pensó Tenten mientras caminaba con desconfiada entre las personas. Al parecer todos los chicos "populares" pasados de copas no parecían ser tan brillantes, la mayoría de las personas de la fiesta estaban hechas un asco y la castaña podría hasta jurar que algunos estaban drogados.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de estar allí, y lo peor era que no podía irse aún. No sin antes encontrar a Sakura ¿Pero donde se había metido? No la conseguía por ningún lado y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Entonces salió fuera de la habitación, y observó aquella cabellera negra que conocía. La chica Uchiha, aquella engreída, por culpa de ella habían terminado allí, toda esa fiesta era su culpa.

La observó, se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del edificio, ¿Acaso también estaba borracha? Pero entonces comprobó al acercarse que no estaba borracha, sino más bien estaba…. ¿Llorando?

Tenten se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a parase justo en frente de ella. Tal vez fuera poco sensible, pero le valía porque estuviera llorando, de seguro porque se le arruinó el cabello o algo así. La cosa era que todo ese desastre que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación y que Sakura estuviera desaparecida _era culpa de ella._

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —Preguntó con un notable tono de enojo en su voz y con el ceño completamente fruncido de la rabia. Hinata levantó la mirada, y se le erizó la piel de sentir aquella mirada de furia contra ella, de aquella chica, la que recordaba ser amiga de su compañera de cuarto.

—No… sé —respondió nerviosa con el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar.

—¡¿Qué no sabes?! —Gritó Tenten, la chica estaba empezando a perder la paciencia— ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Todo esto es **tú** culpa! —Le gritó histérica.

Hinata frunció el ceño, a ella nadie le hablaba de esa forma, menos alguien que ni conocía. Se levantó del escalón y se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Discúlpame pero no sé de qué hablas —aclaró con la voz aún cogestionada.

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora no sabes de qué hablo? —Preguntó Tenten, el sarcasmo se notaba a mil leguas en su voz— ¿Qué no sabes? Es **tú** culpa que Sakura este perdida, es **tú **culpa que esta fiesta este llena de borrachos y gente descontrolada y es **tú** culpa que….

—¡UZUMAKI Y HYUUGA SE AGARRPÁN A GOLPES! —Gritaron fuertemente desde adentro de la habitación, enseguida Hinata se sobresaltó.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó Hinata sorprendida y ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para echar a correr dentro de la fiesta….

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas!

**Danii XP** (Gracias ^^) **Hana Swan** (Bienvenida ^^) **hatake-katia **(Si, lo sé, de hecho, este fic trata de la transformación tanto física y psicológica que logrará Sakura para cambiar, pero eso vendrá más adelante Xd) **Xx-Leah-xX **(Tranquila, gracias por seguir comentando ^^) **Yureny** (Gracias XD)**Aliandy, Pamys-Chan** (Deben sufrir para que sea más realista xD estos chicos no son fáciles T_T), **Hitorijime** (Si, de hecho es horrible sentirse así, lo sé por esperiencia propia T_T), **setsuna17** (Me alegro que te guste ^^) **Lilu the little witch.** (Si bueno, tal vez Naruto se anima en algunos capítulos más adelante Xd)

Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y opiniones son de gran importancia ^^ Si merece algún review dale al botón verde, nos vemos en el próximo capi! Se cuidan!


	9. Atrapados

Bueno, en verdad no tengo una buena excusa para justificar mi ausencia, luego de el poco beteo que hice a algunos fics que tenía, me perdí y pues…perdí la inspiración. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones me ha regresado, ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos montados así que subiré este a ver que les parece, saludos!

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**-Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo—

_Pensamientos_

**Acentuar una palabra**

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 9

_Atrapados_

Naruto estaba cada vez más confundido. No importaba lo mucho que intentara ligar con otras chicas, no importaba lo que hiciera, la imagen de Hinata seguía allí, siempre, le estaba empezando a volver loco. Y cada vez que la veía cerca de Neji Hyuuga le entraban unas ganas desgarradoras de partirle la cara.

Pero entonces escuchó el rumor que posiblemente había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

—_Viste eso… Hinata Uchiha, la hermanita de Sasuke estaba llorando afuera…_

—_¿Enserio?_

Escuchó entre las chicas y entonces puso los ojos en blancos. Y lo primero que vino a su mente fue él: Hyuuga. Claro, ¿por qué otra cosa estaría llorando Hinata? Ese maldito desgraciado, se la había ligado y luego la había lanzado a un lado, como a las demás. De repente sintió mucha rabia dentro de sí, no permitiría que se metiera así con Hinata como si nada. Aquel desgraciado… lo observó entonces, reía y conversaba con un grupo de amigas; el muy maldito se estaba burlando de Hinata y por lo tanto de él.

Naruto ni siquiera pudo pensar sus acciones cuando cruzó el salón y tomó fuertemente del cuello de la franela del pelinegro, provocando en ese preciso instante que todos gritaran de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata maldito? —gritó y Neji mostró la emoción posiblemente más enojada y furiosa que se le hubiera podido notar en el rostro antes. Fue entonces que se soltó fuertemente del agarre del rubio.

—¡Pero por supuesto que nada, idiota! —gritó. Estaba insultando su honor al decir que él le había hecho daño a la persona que más quería y apreciaba.

La tensión se notaba mucho en aquel lugar, la música se había apagado y las luces se habían encendido a tal escándalo. Todos observaban la discusión.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por qué otra razón ella estaría llorando afuera? —gritó.

—¡Pues créeme que no es por mi culpa imbécil! —Indicó Neji con fuertes ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a aquel idiota que ya odiaba desde antes— ¡Cualquier persona con cerebro se daría cuenta que yo lo único que hago es cuidarla y quererla! ¡Pero claro!... ¡Tú no tienes cerebro! —declaró.

—¡Voy a matarte! —exclamó enojado de rabia, sabiendo que eso había sido el colmo del asunto. Y se lanzó sobre este a golpes y sangre. Ambos se agarraron fuertemente a puñetazos en el suelo y la gente empezaba a gritar de desesperación: algunos gritaban que se separaran, otros aclamaban la pelea.

—¡UZUMAKI Y HYUUGA SE AGARRÁN A GOLPES! —sentenció uno fuertemente, como si aquella fuera la noticia más interesante de último momento. Pero ellos siguieron tomándose fuertemente a puñetazos y golpes. Naruto le propinó un fuerte golpe al Hyuuga en la cara y muchas mujeres presentes gritaron aterrorizadas, si no se soltaban iban a matarse.

—¡Sepárenlos! —gritaron algunos.

—¡Neji! ¡Naruto! —escucharon ambos chicos aquella voz conocida, y la razón por la que estaban peleando, mas ni siquiera eso logró que los chicos dejaran de pelear.

Hinata estaba desesperada, quería entrar allí a detenerlos pero dos chicos la habían sostenido fuertemente del brazo para no dejarla ir allí, puesto que era peligroso.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Neji, detente! —gritaba entre lágrimas la pelinegra, estaba desesperada y no paraba de llorar, mientras veía como ambos chicos se mataban—. ¡Deténganse! ¡Que alguien llame a mi hermano! —gritó desesperada entre lágrimas al igual que otro grupo más.

Entonces Kiba y Gaara aparecieron de la nada e intentaron separarlos junto con otro grupo de chicos, pero era casi imposible, la intensidad con la que estaban peleando sobrepasaba los límites.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? —gritó una voz muy conocida para todos, y voltearon a ver al grandioso Sasuke Uchiha en la puerta del salón, al lado de una chica que nadie conocía. Sasuke se sorprendió mucho ¿Qué diablos hacía el idiota del Dobe golpeándose con Hyuuga? Inmediatamente se metió en la pelea para intentar detenerla, mientras algunas chicas gritaban y Hinata sollozaba al ver aquello. Sakura también gritó de la sorpresa y se acercó a abrazar a Hinata quien estaba destrozada.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Y entonces se hizo el silencio…he incluso pudieron lograr en ese instante que los chicos se separaran. Aquella voz había sido posiblemente la más fuerte e intimidante que hubieran escuchado nunca. Todos voltearon callados y pillando a ver a la entrada del salón:

Quién se encontraba en la puerta de aquel lugar no era nada más ni nada menos que la directora del instituto, rodeada de posiblemente casi todo el profesorado del mismo.

Tsunade observó incrédula todo aquel lugar: chicos borrachos, acostados en el piso, la habitación hecha un asco, botellas de cerveza rotas regadas por todos lados, un cuarto que parecía ser más un bar de mala muerte y…. ¡unos muchacho agarrándose a golpes!

La directora cerró los ojos y probó a respirar hasta diez antes de hablar, había un notable silencio en todo el salón que observaba a la directora con la boca en forma de "O"

La profesora prosiguió a romper el silencio.

—Quiero, sólo quiero…—dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una voz que estaba por peder la paciencia—, ¡que levante la mano ahora mismo el responsable de toda esta locura!

Se hizo un grato silencio.

Y todo el mundo se observó a los rostros con miedo. Todos sabían perfectamente que él culpable de aquella locura sería posiblemente expulsado por completo del colegio, por aquello nadie habló. Hinata bajó el rostro, ella sabía perfectamente que ella era la responsable de todo, tal y como se lo había dicho aquella chica, que aunque le había parecido arrogante de su parte, había dicho de forma directa la triste verdad.

Entonces, todo el mundo bufó sorprendido cuando vieron a Hinata levantar la mano en silencio, todas las personas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Inclusive Naruto y Neji, que empezaban a sentirse culpables por todo.

—La señorita Uchiha, ¿eh? —susurró la nueva directora, quien estaba al tanto del nombre de casi todos los estudiantes del colegio, especialmente los que provenían de familias adineradas y reconocidas. Y sin duda, la familia Uchiha era la más reconocida de todas las familias de ese instituto. Le sorprendía que aquella señorita fuera la responsable de aquel desastre—. ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? —susurró—. ¿Nadie más es responsable? —preguntó.

Y de inmediato Naruto y Neji sin siquiera pensarlo, levantaron la mano al unísono y luego se fulminaron con la peor de las miradas.

Se habían declarado la guerra.

—¿Uzumaki y Hyuuga? —repitió la directora cruzando los brazos y de nuevo muchos bufaron de la sorpresa. Nadie se atrevía a levantar la mano pues sabían que aquello era motivo seguro de expulsión.

"_Al parecer, están involucradas las familias más poderosas, que ironía"_… pensó Tsunade al observar a ambos chicos.

Sakura se sobresaltó, no dejaría a Hinata sola en aquella locura, después de todo, todos habían _disfrutado_ de la fiesta, no era justo que ella sola se llevara el castigo. Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano cuando alguien la detuvo y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga Tenten.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra…—susurró Tenten—. Esta no es nuestra pelea, Sakura —respondió y Sakura bajó la mirada.

Entonces los grito de sorpresa de antes no fueron nada comparados con los que habían resultado ahora, todas las mujeres en el salón casi chillaron cuando vieron a nada más ni nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha levantar la mano, con un aire despreocupado y con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte al verlo así tan despreocupado cuando sabía perfectamente que aquello podría llevarlo a su expulsión.

—Hmmm… Sasuke Uchiha…—musitó Tsunade, aquello se ponía cada vez peor. Ahora resultaba que dentro de aquella locura estaba nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el heredero de los Uchiha y el niño estrella del internado Konoha.

Hinata iba reclamar por aquello, ¡ella era la única responsable de todo eso! No era justo que los demás se metieran para salvarle como siempre, pero cuando estuvo a punto de protestar Gaara le advirtió con su mano que no debía hacerlo. Y luego el pelirrojo junto con Kiba levantaron la mano.

Aquello no sorprendía, los galanes a pesar de ser unos malditos mujeriegos y de que tenían mala reputación por jugar con las mujeres, eran muy buenos amigos desde hace más de cinco años. Así que estaban juntos en todo, en las buenas y en las malas, no iban a dejar a Sasuke y Naruto así como así. Incluso Kiba se notó serio al levantar la mano enfrente de todos.

—Inosuka y Sabaku… vaya, ¡esto cada vez se pone peor! —Aquello estaba empezando a sorprenderle, ahora estaban involucradas cinco familias de alta alcurnia. Pero entonces aquello le pareció poco cuando vio a una rubia levantar la mano entre la multitud.

—Yo también profesora…—gritó una rubia.

—¿Yamanaka…? —Parecía que con cinco no bastaba, ahora la menor de los Yamanaka también involucrada. Al parecer la élite de aquel colegio se había puesto de acuerdo para organizar tal desastre—. Mm...…

—Ino, ¿qué haces? ¡Van a expulsarte! —susurró Karin a su lado, y algunas otras chicas del grupo de porristas. Todas amaban a los galanes, era verdad, pero de allí a ser expulsadas, no estaban muy seguras.

—Cállate… sabes que no es justo que sean sólo ellos los que paguen los platos rotos de esto —susurró Ino, tal vez ella fuera todo lo peor que pudiera haber en una chica: era egoísta, engreída e inmadura, pero aún así, algo muy leve dentro de su corazón le decía que aquello no era justo.

La directora asintió en el silencio.

—Vaya, vaya. Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Sabaku, Inosuka y Yamanaka —susurró la profesora el apellido de seis familias muy altamente reconocidas en la sociedad—. ¿Alguien más es responsable de esto? —preguntó y se hizo el silencio.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No quería permitir que expulsaran a Sasuke, ni a sus amigos Hinata y Naruto, posiblemente las únicas personas que habían sido amables con ella desde que había llegado allí…. no quería. Y Sasuke, él… él sería expulsado.

Sakura levantó la mano entre la multitud y entonces muchos se sorprendieron. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Nadie la conocía, ni tenían entendido que fuera amiga de los galanes o algo por el estilo, pero aún así estaba levantando la mano, por todos ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos con lágrimas.

Y a unos cuantos pasos de ella, Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente al ver lo que estaba temiendo ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que serían expulsados del colegio? ¡Pero que demonios! Sakura no podía ser expulsada porque ella era becada…

Ino que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía Sakura allí?

—Vaya, señorita Haruno…. esto si me sorprende, ¡y bastante!…—dijo la directora quien la había reconocido de inmediato—. ¿La alumna con el mejor promedio del instituto Konoha enrollada en esto? —preguntó, y fue entonces que todos exclamaron de sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella era la nerd, la chica rechazada, que no habían reconocido de inmediato. ¿Qué hacía alguien como ella allí?

—¡Yo también! —Levantó la mano Tenten, mientras Sakura aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No dejaría a Sakura sola en ese embrollo, y aunque supuso que no lograría nada con aquello, levantó la mano casi inconciente.

—Tenten Ama…—musitó entonces Tsunade, otra alumna con el mejor promedio de la internado.

¡¿Qué les estaba pasando a los alumnos hoy en día?

—Patéticos…—susurró Nanami con una sonrisa. Ella estaba al final de la multitud, observando todo con mucha diversión. En su opinión, no había visto algo más triste y patético que aquello. Tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo, y fue entonces que escuchó algo que llamó su atención…

—_¿Están locos es?_

—_Si creo que lo están…_

—¿_Que no se dan cuenta que todo esto es motivo de expulsión segura? _—_señaló otra chica que se encontraba frente a ella._

—_¡Todos van a ser expulsado!_

Y Nanami al escuchar aquello escupió todo el sorbo de vino que había tomado.

"_Esperen un momento"…_ pensó la castaña.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Todos ellos serían expulsados por aquella tontería? ¡Eso es! ¡Aquella era la solución! Sólo tenía que meterse allí, y ¡Juaz! ¡Zas! ¡Expulsada de aquel patético colegio para nenes!

Y fue entonces cuando la directora estuvo a punto de abrir la boca que se oyó un fuerte grito desde atrás.

—¡Yo también! —gritó Nanami más bien con una sonrisa en el rostro. Provocando más impresión en el público.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Ino, ¿qué hacía aquella arrabalera en aquella fiesta?

"_¿Qué se trae é__sta?"_ fue lo único que se preguntó Gaara al ver que se estaba metiendo en aquel problema.

—¿Señorita Adachi? ¡¿Usted también? —preguntó la profesora al verla—, ¡¿acaso hay alguien más que se hace responsable?¡ —gritó, pero nadie respondió.

Al parecer Nanami era la única que sonreía aquella noche.

Tsunade tuvo que frotarse levemente la sien para tranquilizarse.

—Como sea… quiero que desalojen este lugar ¡Ahora! —Indicó— ¡y todos ustedes! —Señaló a todos los que se habían involucrado en aquello—, ¡los quiero mañana en el edificio "C" a las tres en punto para tratar el tema de su expulsión!…—declaró.

Y todos los presentes exclamaron de sorpresa. ¡No podía ser! ¡Los galanes serían expulsados! ¡Sasuke Uchiha sería expulsado! Todos gritaron para quejarse, algunas chicas, algunos chicos porque sabían que el equipo sería una perdición sin ellos.

Sakura entre los gritos abrió los ojos y observó a Sasuke, quien la veía con una notable expresión de rabia y enojo.

Un cruce de miradas fue lo último que recordó Sakura de aquella noche.

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario u opinión sólo denle al botoncito verde xd


	10. Castigo bien merecido

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo 10. Espero no haberme tardado mucho, ahora subiré los capítulos cada fin de semana, siempre y cuando no tenga ningún inconveniente. Este capítulo es el lazo decisivo de la historia, aquí se empiezan a unir y ligar las relaciones entre los personajes y todo comienza a ponerse mucho, mucho más complicado. Espero les guste!

Y sobretodo, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. (Este es más larguito que el anterior)

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 10

_Castigo bien merecido_

Tomó el último sorbo de café durante aquella mañana. No eran menos de las diez y ya tenía tres llamadas pendientes de las familias Yamanaka e Inosuka; al parecer los grandes líderes de Japón no querían ni aprobaban la expulsión de sus adorados hijos. Frunció el ceño y volvió a releer la carta formal que había sido escrita y enviada directamente a ella por parte del adinerado hombre de negocios y dueño de los imperios de moda Yamanaka, donde pedía, o mejor dicho, **exigía** que se retirara la orden de expulsión de su pequeña e_ inocente_ hija: Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Pero qué ingrato! —exclamó Tsunade luego de lanzar con algo de fuerza la carta contra el escritorio.

Aquel hombre podía ser lo que le fuese la gana; podía ser el rey del mundo e igual le valdría. ¡Ella era la nueva directora del internado Konoha! Y por lo tanto las decisiones las tomaba ella y nadie más. No iba a estar dejándose llevar por aquellas familias ricas que se creían los dueños del mundo.

Sus pensamientos de furia y enfado fueron interrumpidos por un leve toque de la puerta; de seguro sería su secretaria Shizune con noticias. Suspiró. Noticias malas, de seguro. Intentó respirar levemente y tranquilizarse.

—Adelante —dijo y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su secretaría, una morena que había trabajado durante casi dos años en el colegio y que al parecer estaba algo aterrada con la mirada amenazadora que apoderaba en ese preciso instante el rostro de la directora Tsunade —. ¿Cuáles son las_ nuevas_ noticias?

El tono con el que habló sonó escalofriante. Tsunade había tenido suficiente con la fiesta y los reclamos de los padres como para que hubiera sucedido algo más. Shizune pareció vacilar un poco antes de abrir con detenimiento un sobre que llevaba en mano, y antes de hablar se mordió la comisura del labio con nerviosismo.

—Traigo aquí algunas quejas por parte de los estudiantes…—susurró por lo bajo cerrando los ojos, sabía perfectamente como reaccionaría Tsunade al escuchar semejante noticia.

—¡¿Quejas? —gritó de inmediato Tsunade al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con amargue y algo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Shizune respiró profundamente y luego se decidió a hablar.

—En el internado Konoha se les permite presentar algunas quejas por parte de los estudiantes siempre y cuando sean válidas —se expresó ella de forma profesional y luego sacó varias páginas de aquel sobre—. Muchos estudiantes no están de acuerdo con la expulsión de algunos alumnos de la escuela, entre ellos, le traigo una carta firmada por parte de todo el Club de Canto en donde expresan claramente que se retire la orden de expulsión de Hinata Uchiha…

—¿Cómo? —Tsunade no podría asimilar aquello, ¡eso era el colmo de la situación!

—Así mismo una carta firmada por parte de todo el equipo de Fútbol del año pasado, también por parte del equipo de Básquet y del grupo de porristas. —Shizune miró con detenimiento a la directora —. En verdad, creo estar de acuerdo con estos estudiantes, tal vez la expulsión no sea el mejor castigo…

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó la rubio sin rodeos.

—Verá, gran parte de los alumnos que están en ese grupo son valiosos para el colegio, más aún que ahora estamos por empezar el torneo Nacional de los colegios más prestigiados de Japón. —Shizune miró con seriedad a Tsunade—. Sasuke Uchiha, el estudiante estrella: excelentes calificaciones, el capitán y más grandioso jugador de fútbol que ha tenido esta institución. —Shizune se acercó a la gran montaña de trofeos y fotos del equipo de fútbol—. Todos éstos ganados desde que él entró en el equipo con tan sólo once años, aparte de eso excelente jugador de Básquet.

—¿Me está insinuando que retire la expulsión por ese niñato engreído?

—No sólo él, Neji Hyuuga, capitán del equipo de Básquet y también brillante en el fútbol. Así mismo Sabaku, Uzumaki e Inosuka, todos brillantes jugadores tanto en básquet como en fútbol. Expulsarlos a ellos sería mandar al colegio en los últimos en deportes.

—Hmmm —fue lo único que pronunció Tsunade con algo de enojo mientras observaba pensativamente hacía la ventana.

—Y no son sólo ellos…. Ino Yamanaka, líder del equipo de porristas, se podría decir que es la chica más hábil en cuanto de pompones se trata, y Hinata Hyuuga, presidenta del grupo de canto…

Y al pronunciar la palabra "Canto" se le vino una excelente idea a Tsunade en los ojos.

—¡Lo tengo! —expresó Tsunade de inmediato y Shizune se quedó algo sorprendida ante su declaración—. Tengo una excelente idea…. hace unos días… ¿dijiste que los directivos del torneo exigían una pre-eliminatoria para que el grupo de canto participara este año en las competencias, no? —preguntó de inmediato y Shizune tuvo miedo a su maléfica idea.

La secretaria sólo se limitó a asentir con algo de miedo.

—¿Pretende ponerlos a cantar no es así?

Tsunade sonrió de medio lado. Era una perfecta idea, hacerlos sufrir con algo de estilo, no estaba mal después de todo. Sabía que ninguno de esos chiquillos le gustaría la idea de cantar enfrente de un escenario y reunirse todas las semanas a practicar, era sencillo, los calificaría como el segundo grupo de canto, ambos grupos de canto del colegio competirían y ellos quedarían eliminados, obviamente. Para fin de semestre terminaría su castigo. Era casi imposible que ellos ganaran en las eliminatorias así que no peligraría la competencia nacional de los colegios de Élite.

—Bueno… ya que nos falta un grupo para poder competir con el actual, creo tenerlo en mis manos…—susurró ella con algo de malicia.

Eran las tres de la tarde en punto y exactamente diez chicos se encontraban sentados dentro de un aula en el edificio "C". Nadie parecía hablarse, todos se encontraban verdaderamente enojados allí.

—Todo ésto es tu culpa, Hinata… —susurró por décima vez Ino en toda la tarde que llevaban esperando.

—¿Quieres cerrar el pico ya, rubia? —gritó un exhausto Kiba—. Digo… sé perfectamente que todo ésto es culpa de la enana, pero ya hemos escuchado tus quejas durante todo el día.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué te ofreciste cómo culpable? —apuntó Neji frunciendo el ceño de una forma que casi dio miedo, por supuesto, en protección de Hinata, la cual parecía encontrarse verdaderamente mal sentada en el último asiento de la fila.

—Pues, ¡porque no era justo que se llevaran toda la gloria! —mintió Ino, no admitiría que lo había hecho por justicia y fidelidad. Después de todo, eran sus amigos.

—¡Cierra el pico! —gritó Kiba.

—¡Asshh! ¿Pero por qué no te callas tú?

Sakura, quien estaba ausente de toda esa pelea, se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio del profesor, observando de reojo a Sasuke quien estaba parado y recostado en la ventana del aula. Sasuke le había ignorado durante toda la mañana, no le había saludado y ni siquiera hablado durante la hora del almuerzo. Estaba increíblemente callado, ¿quién le entendía? Primero pide que sean amigos y luego la ignora.

Sakura bajó la mirada algo triste ausente de la batalla que se desencadenaba allí.

Ino y Kiba estaban por matarse a greñas, entonces Hinata decidió intervenir.

—¡Cálmense! ¡Igual yo soy la de la culpa!

—Hinata.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz seca y fría que no había sonado durante toda la hora que llevaban allí esperando. Sasuke pareció enviarle una mirada fría de advertencia a su hermanita, la cual Hinata captó enseguida y provocó que la pelinegra se sentara.

Sakura parecía estar al tanto de aquello, y no tenía que ser muy perceptiva para darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba enojadísimo, tanto que a la gente le daba miedo acercársele. Después de todo, todos estaban allí apoyando a Hinata, su hermanita, de alguna forma Sasuke debía sentirse responsable de la situación por no haberla controlado.

Por otro lado, Neji, que se había enojado por el escándalo de aquellos dos, fue a sentarse junto a Hinata, provocando que Naruto, el cual se encontraba al lado de Sakura, se tensara y fulminara con la mirada a Neji.

Sakura pareció notar aquello de inmediato…

—¿Te encuentras bien…Naruto? —preguntó de forma tímida al rubio. El chico al escuchar la voz dulce de Sakura volteó y cambió por completa su expresión a una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Sakura-chan —expresó él con una enorme sonrisa y luego revolvió el cabello de la pelirrosa como si fuera una nenita. Sakura sonrió algo apenada a como el chico la trataba.

Fue entonces que se escuchó una fuerte risa de felicidad por toda el aula, posiblemente la única risa feliz de la única persona que se encontraba a gusto en aquel salón. Todos voltearon a ver como Nanami, la cual se encontraba sentada en la mitad del salón, reía muy fuerte, tanto que la hacía ver algo desquiciada.

Kiba y Naruto se quedaron claramente sorprendidos mirando con una expresión en su rostro que decía claramente: _"¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?"_

—¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? —preguntó enseguida Naruto, el cual siempre sacaba a relucir sus pensamientos.

—Ella en verdad quiere irse de este instituto… —susurró Sakura por lo bajo a Naruto, el cual aún veía con un rostro sorprendido a Nanami—. Por la mañana estuvo todo el día preparando el equipaje. —susurró Sakura a Naruto dejándolo algo sorprendido.

Tenten estaba empezando a hartarse con las peleas de la idiota de Ino e Inosuka y las risas desenfrenadas de Nanami le iban a dar el ataque en aquel salón.

—¿Quieren callarse? —gritó entonces Nanami a Ino y Kiba, los cuales voltearon a verla—, no ven que…—intentaba decir entre risas— ¿no ven que dentro de unas horas nos iremos de este purgatorio?

—¿Por qué mejor no cierras tú el pico, arrabalera?

—¡¿A quien le llamas arrabalera? —gritó Nanami enojada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y encaraba a Ino. Gaara no lo pensó ni siquiera y se posó delante de Ino al instante.

—Contrólate, Niña —pronunció de forma fría el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a la castaña de ojos grises. Hubo un largo intercambio de miradas desafiantes, y un prolongado silencio por parte de todos.

Gris contra Jade.

—Mejor cállate tú, bebito de mamá —respondió Nanami con brusquedad.

Tenten tuvo que agarrarse del asiento con fuerza para no pararse de allí, perder los estribos e insultarlos a todos. Su paciencia estaba decayendo.

—Hey, mejor bájale dos, chica nueva —intervino Kiba como siempre—. No queremos peleas aquí, además…

—Kiba, ¡¿de qué vas a hablar tú si llevas toda la mañana peleando con Ino? —gritó Hinata al borde de la histeria.

Fue el colmo cuando Hinata habló.

—¡Tú mejor cállate, que ellos tienen razón! ¡Por tu culpa todos estamos castigados! —gritó Tenten interviniendo por primera vez. Provocando que Neji frunciera el ceño y le dedicara la mirada más penetrante y fría de todas.

—Nadie te ofreció para este castigo —respondió Neji de forma fría.

—Tampoco pensaba dejar sola a mi amiga Sakura —respondió ella sin rodeos y Neji se levantó de su asiento cuando vio a Hinata bajar el rostro.

—Nadie le pidió a la pobretona nerd que se uniera tampoco —reclamó entonces Kiba y de inmediato Sakura y Sasuke levantaron el rostro. Sakura con una expresión de sorpresa que luego se tornó de tristeza y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido que luego cambió a indiferencia, provocando que volteara el rostro y siguiera sin intervenir en la conversación.

Naruto se levantó enseguida a defender a Sakura

—¡Hey Kiba! ¡No le digas así a Sakura-_chan_! —gritó con enojo en defensa. Kiba frunció el ceño.

—¿La conoces?

—De todos modos Kiba tiene razón —intervino Neji con una voz autoritaria, alta y llena de frialdad—, nadie le pidió a ella que se uniera al castigo.

—Neji…—Hinata se volteó a verlo sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él.

—¡Tu cállate idiota! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! —le gritó Naruto a Neji.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó Neji frunciendo el ceño.

—I-D-I-O-T-A —deletreó.

—Voy a matare —y enseguida Neji se alzó contra Naruto, pero todos intervinieron de inmediato. Hinata abrazó por la espalda a Neji y Gaara lo paró, por otro lado Sasuke a velocidad luz se colocó entre ambos impidiendo que algo pasara.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al verlo allí tan serio. Aún le dolía que Kiba, uno de sus mejores amigos le hubiera insultado y Sasuke no hubiera intervenido, aunque no le sorprendía en nada, sabía que después de todo, ella no significaba nada para él.

—Cállense —dijo de la forma más fría y desafiante. Con una mirada clavada en todos, las cuales logró darles miedo. Inclusive a Nanami se le erizó la piel con su mirada. Era increíble como Sasuke con tan sólo una palabra podía controlarlos a todos.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse lentamente, y todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos…—intervino entonces la directora. Hubo un grato silencio por parte de todos, los cuales voltearon a verla. Y Sasuke cambió su posición a una más tranquila y regresó a donde estaba parado.

—¡Directora! ¡Usted no puede expulsarme a MÍ! —gritó de inmediato Ino—. De seguro mi padre ya le dijo que no podía porque…

—Mejor haga silencio, señorita Yamanaka —respondió de inmediato Tsunade mientras entraba al salón— ¡por supuesto que puedo expulsarla!

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Ino provocando que Nanami riera fuertemente por todo el salón.

—Pero como soy buena directora, he decido no expulsarlos y darles una segunda oportunidad —respondió ésta al tiempo que se paraba a mitad del salón.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló entonces Nanami levantándose de su asiente provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Gaara.

—Así es, y no quiero peros —contestó Tsunade—. He decidido que su castigo será participar en el nuevo grupo de canto de este año, compitiendo _todos juntos_ como el segundo equipo del internado Konoha.

—¡¿QUE? —gritaron todos inmediatamente, exceptuando a Sasuke y a Neji que sólo fruncieron el ceño con extrañes.

—Así es, y no quiero peros. El otro domingo comienza la práctica. Les haré saber con la señorita Uchiha que les tocará cantar, por lo pronto, estoy ocupada y debo irme. Buenas tardes —dijo rápidamente para salir del salón—. ¡Y quien no asista el domingo a la reunión será inmediatamente expulsado! —aclaró Tsunade y luego se volteó a ver a Nanami—. Y si usted no asiste, señorita Adachi, tendrá clases extras y obligatorias.

Dijo, y luego de inmediato propinó un fuerte portazo dejando a todos con una cara de asombro y la boca en forma de "O".

Enseguida, todos fruncieron el ceño y voltearon a ver a Hinata con la peor de sus miradas. Todos enojados, observándola. Incluso Neji se había molestado.

Sea lo que sea, todos preferían haber sido expulsados antes que tener que cantar en un estúpido grupo de baile.

Pero había alguien que estaba más dolida que todos juntos: la mirada de Nanami fue inescrutable, como si quisiera matar a alguien en ese momento, continuó observando con aquella mirada hacia la puerta, por donde se había ido la directora. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y las burlas de Ino no se hicieron esperar ni un segundo.

—¡Oh, vaya! Que pena por ti, Adachi, al parecer vas a tener que quedarte un tiempo más aquí.

—¡Eres una desgraciada! —gritó Nanami enseguida y se lanzó sobre Ino como un puma en busca de su presa. De inmediato todos intervinieron: Gaara, Naruto y Neji, mientras Kiba sonreía y tomaba fotos de la escenita.

Enseguida Tenten le restregó en la cara a Hinata que todo era su culpa, y comenzaron una batalla de palabras verbalmente mal vistas.

Sasuke, que miraba a todos a la lejanía, rodó los ojos y salió de forma silenciosa del aula de clases. Sakura lo observó a lo lejos y corrió lo mejor que pudo a su encuentro, fuera del edificio.

—¡Sasuke, espera!

Él se quedó quieto y luego volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que pasó con lo de ser amigos? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado o sueles ignorar de esa forma a tus amistades?

El pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió de medio lado.

—¿En verdad crees que alguien como _tú_ puede ser amiga de alguien como _yo_? —preguntó con un aire de superioridad inigualable.

Sakura se quedó en un completo shock, no supo que decir ni que aportar a su comentario más que un simple:

—¿Ah?

—Ayer estaba pasado de copas, lo lamento, por ti obviamente –aclaró de la forma más arrogante que hubiera usado nunca y sin decir nada más se fue de allí a paso lento.

Sakura se quedó observando a lo lejos. Sintió un enorme dolor, como si un chuchillo hubiera sido incrustado en su corazón como consecuencia de aquellas duras palabras.

Debió saberlo, era demasiado fantasioso para ser cierto, después de todo. Se quedó completamente trabada, allí, observando como se iba. Escuchó a la lejanía los gritos, las peleas que aún se llevaban en el salón. Decidió ignorarlos, y escapó, corrió lo mejor que pudo lejos de allí.

Se sintió tenso después de decir aquellas palabras, no supo porqué, después de todo ya había rechazado muchísimas mujeres antes sin sentir absolutamente nada, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser diferente ahora, por qué?

"_Desde hace mucho que no siento nada…."_

Su teléfono móvil sonó entonces, se apuró en contestarlo y vio el nombre del celular que menos quería ver: Padre. Contestó y a la vez rodó sus ojos.

—Buenos días, padre.

—Buenos días, Sasuke, ¿ya está arreglado lo del problema?

—Sí, al parecer tu buena suma de dinero sirvió hasta con la nueva directora.

—¡No me censures, Sasuke! —Sasuke apretó con más fuerza el celular y se propuso a quedarse callado, no debía enojar a su padre y menos en estos momentos.

—Mira, de todos modos no te llamaba para preguntarte por aquello. La próxima semana tenemos la cena con los Yamanaka, quiero puntualidad por parte de tu hermana y por supuesto la tuya, y sobretodo, prudencia y cuidado.

Frunció el ceño, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

—Pensé que sería dentro de unas semanas, aún no he hablado con Gaara del asunto.

—Él sabrá entender…

—Es mi mejor amigo —respondió con recelo y luego agregó:— y ella es _su_ novia.

—Ayer hablamos de esto, no pienso volverlo a repetir. Te quiero aquí la próxima semana las ocho en punto, ¿vale? Hasta luego, estoy ocupado.

Y sin decir palabra alguna trancó. Sasuke tuvo que apretar con fuerza el teléfono para no batirlo contra el suelo, y luego observó hacia atrás, de alguna extraña forma quiso verla, ver a Sakura, la nerd del instituo, y también la única persona con la cual sentía paz, con la cual él podía ser él mismo.

"_Pero é__so se acabó…"_

—¿Qué sucede, Ino? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba de la mano de su novia por los patios del colegio. Muchos les miraban, después de todo, eran una de las parejas más envidiadas de todo el instituto.

—Nada… es sólo que… —La rubia miraba su celular con recelo, lo estuvo observando hasta que lo trancó.

Gaara se lo quitó de las manos con delicadeza y luego observó la llamada perdida de su padre.

—Es mi padre… me ha estado llamando toda la mañana, pero yo sencillamente no quiero contestar porque sé que me regañará y luego…—Gaara le silenció con un dedo en su boca, y luego le observó. Habían sido novios desde el preescolar y aún así muchas veces no se cansaba de besarle o hacerle el amor.

—Escucha, Ino, no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo pero creo que éste es el momento…—un gran silencio los invadió. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, muchos les estaban observando como de costumbre.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Lo que hiciste ayer en la fiesta, pues, de entregarte aunque no fueras culpable…—se acercó mucho más a ella hasta estar muy cerca de sus labios— jamás hubiera pensado que lo harías.

—Hmmm y eso, ¿te gustó? —respondió la rubia con sensualidad.

—Bastante —contestó el pelirrojo y luego le besó, con extremada pasión, con fuerza y de forma salvaje en frente de todo el instituto. Muchos no pudieron ser disimulados con su gran boca abierta viendo la escena o a la hora de tomar fotos.

Fotos que estarían en menos de un minuto subidas en Internet….

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿No me vas a decir por qué tú y Naruto se han peleado en mi fiesta y ah… posteriormente en la reunión también? —dijo Hinata con un leve tono de sarcasmo mientras ambos se bañaban juntos en la piscina del colegio.

Ella simplemente mojabas sus pies a la orilla de la piscina y él se sumergía de vez en cuando para ignorar las miradas recelosas de Hinata. Hinata intentó disimular un poco su mirada hacia el otro lado de la alberca, donde Naruto solía sentarse a tomar el sol. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su blancas mejillas, pero tampoco pasó por desapercibidas las miradas fulminantes que éste dirigía a su mejor amigo.

—¡Vaya! Y también porque te mira con mensajes de "te quiero asesinar" —agregó frunciendo el ceño, sólo esperaba que no se hubieran peleado por lo que ella estaba pensando—…¿sabes? porque dudo que ésas miradas sean para mí…

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso están saliendo? —preguntó Neji con un leve tono de enojo.

Hinata se irguió un poco ante esa pregunta, primero porque conocía esa mirada recelosa que lanzaba Neji cuando quería golpear a alguno de sus novios, y segundo porque se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico al que ella quería en secreto y que jamás le correspondería a tales sentimientos.

—N-no, no, no, ¡por supuesto que no! —dijo con un leve toque de vergüenza— Sabes que cuando empiezo a salir con alguien siempre te cuento primero a ti…además, sabes perfectamente que él no…

No pudo terminar la frase. Neji notó casi de inmediato la expresión triste de Hinata y lamentó haberle reprochado tales cosas cuando estaba perfectamente al tanto de que Hinata no había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos al idiota de Naruto.

Neji suspiró y luego masajeó un poco su rostro con sus manos.

—Lo siento, Hinata, es que… he estado un poco estresado.

—Si es por lo del castigo, tranquilo, yo también… de hecho, aún no sé como actuar frente a los muchachos, creo que todos me odian —respondió tristemente y luego bajó el rostro, en verdad no se sentía bien con todo aquello.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien…. además, la próxima semana es el fin de semana libre, tendremos tiempo para distraernos un poco antes de esa horrible práctica —respondió divertido y ambos rieron un poco.

Y hablando de risas, unas risas que sin duda él amaba pero no precisamente cuando eran dirigidas a otro hombre, en especial si ese tío se trataba de Neji Hyuuga. Naruto tuvo que apretar con fuerza la camilla de la piscina para no ir hasta donde estaban y partirle la cara a Neji de una buena vez.

—Hola, Naruto-kun — e saludaron un par de chicas que pasaron por delante de él. El Uzumaki les sonrió divertido, provocando que todas rieran de forma tímida y se sonrojaran hasta las mejillas.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿el rompe corazones, ahora?

—¿Qué quieres, Kiba? No estoy de ánimo —respondió el rubio con fastidio.

—No, sí, ya veo… —dijo éste entretenido y luego se sentó a su lado— al parecer estás muy ocupado celando a mi querida ex…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —El Uzumaki se levantó de inmediato de la silla donde estaba acostado y se quitó los lentes de sol—. ¿De qué hablas?

Kiba rió un poco ante su comentario, la verdad era que… le había llevado unos cuantos días poder armar una buena venganza para Hinata Uchiha, sí, normalmente lo hacía con las tías que le terminaban para que entendieran que nadie terminaba con Kiba Inosuka. ¿Quién iba a pensar que encontraría una forma tan sencilla de hacerlo?

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás colado por Hinata? —preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? Debes estar soñando —negó Naruto y se levantó enojado de allí.

Kiba suspiró. La verdad era que esperaba que fuera verdad que a Naruto no le gustara en verdad Hinata, porque si su plan funcionaba iba a dejar el corazoncito de la pelinegra muy destrozado, pero por lo menos no quería destrozar el de su mejor amigo.

—Muy bien, si no te gusta, en ese caso, _te reto_.

Respondió entonces Kiba, y Naruto se paró en seco. Aquella frase era sagrada dentro de su grupo de amigos, y cuando se decía se iba muy enserio.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Cualquier crítica, comentario y opinión sólo denle al botoncito de abajo. El próximo capítulo para la próxima semana, nos estamos viendo, saludos!


	11. Fin de semana libre: planificando

Y Aquí les traigo el capítulo número 11 titulado "Fin de semana libre: planificando". Espero que lo disfruten y que les agrade, lamento mucho no haberlo subido antes y muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alientan muchísimo a continuar la historia! Al final del capítulo resolveré algunas dudas ^^. Más adelante se van a venir introduciendo otras parejas a parte del Sasusaku, y a las que les guste en Nejiten, no desesperen, sólo faltan algunos capítulos más para que comience a desarrollarse. Por ahora nos centramos en el Sasusaku y el ¡Naruhina está por empezar!

**-Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-Advertencia:** Deben saber que hay un OoC en la personalidad de Hinata, en este fic será más extrovertida, pero no dejará de ser tímida cerca de Naruto.

**Élite adolescente**

Capítulo 11

_Fin de semana libre: planificando._

—¿Me va a decir de una buena vez por qué me tiene esperando aquí o qué? —Altanera como siempre, allí se encontraba ella:

¿Nanami Adachi a primera hora en la dirección? Tengan por seguro que no era por su propia voluntad.

—Debería moderar su comportamiento, señorita Adachi.

—No, pues, si no me va a expulsar que mas da, ¿no? —dijo de forma sarcástica a la vez que le sonreía con ironía. Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien que su tía había metido sus manos en la dirección para que no la expulsaran. De repente se preguntó cuanto le habría ofrecido su tía a la directora, con cuanto había sobornado a la vieja...

Tsunade le observó de forma desafiante. Si algo caracterizaba a la nueva directora eran los retos, y definitivamente esa chica era un reto de los más difíciles, no tiraría la toalla tan rápido antes de destituirla.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Me llamó para algo? —se escuchó una voz seria mientras la puerta se abría.

—"_Esa voz"_ —Nanami reconoció de inmediato esa voz, y por ello le dio algo de miedo. No hubiera esperado que esa voz se le grabara tan bien. Se volteó inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba y no le sorprendió nada saber que había dado en el blanco.

—Bebé de mamila —sonrió de forma sarcástica, mientras esa sonrisa se iba cambiando a una mirada envenenada.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Gaara con cierta frialdad, sin comprender de qué se trataba aquello.

—Muy bien, antes de que se pongan a gritar y a hacer algún berrinche les recuerdo a ambos que no _les conviene _—habló Tsunade con un tono amenazante.

Y era verdad, ambos sabían perfectamente que Gaara no quería ser expulsado y que Nanami no quería tener más horas de castigo.

—Muy bien, siéntese por favor, señor Sabaku —le invitó la profesora.

Nanami tuvo que presenciar como el niño riquito se sentaba con su perfecto uniforme y su perfecto peinadito, a su lado. Aunque le diera asco aceptarlo, no había podido olvidar aquel beso que le había dado el pelirrojo en la fiesta.

—"_Está bueno, pero es un niño de mami" _—pensó entonces y luego se golpeó el rostro para borrar esos pensamientos estúpidos.

—Bien, ¿puedo preguntar cómo le fue conociendo el instituto, señorita Adachi? —preguntó entonces Tsunade— Ya que, si no recuerdo bien, le encargué esa tarea al señor Sabaku la semana pasada.

Nanami sonrió y luego se mordió el labio. Gaara le observó de forma desafiante y luego tosió un poco…

—Bueno…

—El señor Sabaku no me ha mostrado absolutamente nada —respondió ella con una sonrisa condescendiente, observando únicamente al pelirrojo con una mirada que decía: _venganza._

—¿Con que sí, no? —preguntó entonces Tsunade.

Gaara se mantuvo al margen, sin intervenir en la conversación, aún así no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Nanami.

—Sí, de hecho sólo ha pasado la semana entera molestándome con su noviecita… ¡ah! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? —se preguntó ella de forma sarcástica mientras tocaba su barbilla— ¡Ah, sí! Ino Yamanaka, o Barbie barata de oferta, como yo prefiero llamarle —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Tsunade suspiró y Gaara fulminó con la mirada a Nanami. Esa chiquilla estaba empezando a sacarla de sus cacillas.

—¿Es eso verdad, señor Sabaku? —preguntó entonces Tsunade.

—No —se limitó a decir Gaara con frialdad.

—¡Ja! ¿Me vas a decir que no me llevaste a recorrer nada?

—Pues, hubiera sido más sencillo si te hubieras dejado —respondió Gaara perdiendo el control por primera vez.

—¿Dejado? Oh, sí, disculpa, estaba ocupada tratando de esquivar a tus amiguitos que fueron enviados por tu noviecita.

—¿Sabes? Lo lamento por ti, pero que seas la nueva busca problemas no es mi culpa.

—¡Basta! —gritó entonces Tsunade.

Ambos se callaron y se fulminaron con la mirada. Gaara estaba estupefacto, nunca antes nadie le había hecho perder tanto la cordura, nadie, ni siquiera su propia novia que era una de las mujeres más insoportables que había conocido.

Tsunade les observó directamente a los ojos. Tenía un buen plan para ellos, y si tenía que lograr que Nanami se integrara más al grupo y se llevara bien con sus compañeros, debía comenzar por el que más odiaba. La directora podría ser rubia pero era más astuta que cualquier director que hubiera tenido el internado Konoha en un pasado. Se preocupaba realmente por sus alumnos, y les daba un trato especial a cada uno, sobre todo a los que los necesitaban con urgencia.

—Muy bien, les diré por qué los he llamado aquí.

Instintivamente Gaara y Nanami se fulminaron con la mirada de reojo. Más ninguno abrió la boca.

—Hoy hablé con la señora Sabaku —soltó entonces dirigiendo su mirada a Gaara—, luego de hablar con la señora Adachi —agregó entonces observando a Nanami.

Sabía que aquello tenía algo que ver con el acontecimiento pasado…

Aquel día cuando Nanami e Ino se tomaron por los cabellos en el salón, no había quien las detuviera, así que Gaara tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y quitarle de encima a su novia. Tal vez todo hubiera sido más sencillo si Tsunade no hubiera llegado justo cuando ambos estaban peleando como animales…

Lo demás fue historia.

—Pensé que ya habíamos recibido un castigo —opinó el pelirrojo con seriedad, leyendo el pensamiento de Nanami.

—No, lo que les voy a dar no es un castigo, pero es obligatorio…—dijo Tsunade uniendo sus manos sobre la mesa— son ordenes directas de sus tutores.

—¿Entonces? Suelte la sopa —chilló Nanami irrespetuosamente, mientras mascaba aquel chicle que no había querido soltar.

—Bueno, hablé con vuestra tía y ella coincide en que dado que eres nueva en la ciudad, deberías conocerla y hacer nuevos amigos…

Silencio.

—¿Y? —preguntó Nanami.

—Dado que el señor Sabaku posee una bueno posición social en esta ciudad…—continuó la directora y Gaara levantó una ceja interrogante.

"_¿Bueno posición social?"_ Sin duda esa directora sabía más cosas que sus notas reprobatorias del año pasado.

—Creí que sería de gran ayuda que usted, alumno Sabaku, sacara a pasear a la señorita Nanami esta tarde por la ciudad, ya que es el fin de semana libre. Y pues, así logramos fortalecer su amistad y también que la señori….

Todo aquello fue interrumpido por las fuertes risas sarcásticas de ambos chicos, las de Nanami un poco exageradas y las de Gaara silenciosas pero sin duda irónicas. Ambos se encontraban divertidos por ese asunto.

Tsunade les fulminó con la peor de sus miradas.

—¿Enserio cree que el colegio puede obligarme a sacar a pasear a ésta? —dijo un divertido Gaara.

—"Ésta", tiene nombre, idiota —respondió Nanami dejando de reír y fulminándole con la mirada.

—Como sea…

—De hecho, sí, señor Sabaku —respondió entonces Tsunade—. Tal vez la institución no, pero vuestros padres, sí.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Gaara algo desconcertado.

—Hablé con su madre por teléfono ayer, le planteé lo que había sucedido y le pedí su consentimiento para esta tarea —Nanami empezó a hacer una bomba con su chicle algo tranquila, puesto que sabía que no la podían obligar a salir con ese idiota—. Y la señora Sabaku estaba encantada, dijo que sacarías a Nanami como unas "disculpas" por la institución al haberte colado en esa fiesta.

La bomba de chicle de Nanami explotó.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó ésta.

—Así es, saldrán juntos esta tarde, si tú no quieres tener más castigos en la biblioteca —agregó Tsunade señalando a Nanami— y si tú no quieres ser expulsado de aquí.

Gaara contuvo las ganas de no gritarle a la directora. ¿De verdad tendría que salir con aquella loca depravada por la tarde?

Nanami rió.

—¿Está bromeando, no?

—En lo absoluto, señorita Adachi —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Ahora salgan de aquí, y asegúrense de divertirse.

Está de más narrar que ambos empezaron a protestar por ese asunto, pero, como era de esperarse fueron expulsados de la dirección tan rápido como comenzaron a protestar.

Cuando estuvieron afuera Nanami no contuvo la rabia y gritó con fuerza:

—¡Odio esta cárcel!

Un grito que sin duda se escuchó en todo el edificio directivo y tal vez en todo el internado.

Hinata se adentró rápidamente a su habitación y luego se sorprendió un poco de ver a Sakura allí, almorzando sobre su cama, y al parecer con los ojos un poco rojos.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó— No esperaba encontrarte aquí, es la hora del almuerzo y…—se cortó un poco al ver sus ojos levemente rojos. Al parecer había estado llorando—. Hey… Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien? —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Este, sí… sí, por supuesto —respondió ella de forma tímida—, es sólo que… se me ha atorado algo en el ojo y pues…

Hinata le sonrió. Sabía muy bien que no se trataba nada de eso, lo más seguro es que fuera sobre un chico. Ella misma conocía ese tipo de lágrimas silenciosa que no quería que fueran descubiertas por nadie.

—Sakura… —Ella le miró compareciente y luego le abrazó con fuerza. La pelirrosa se echó a llorar.

La verdad era que había estado llorando durante toda la semana, y también comiendo sola en su habitación durante la hora del almuerzo. Prefería estar allí, sola, sin tener que soportar ver a Sasuke sonreír mientras un montón de admiradoras lo alababan y también soportar como Ino y su grupo la molestaban durante las horas libres. Era mejor estar allí, sola… sólo que no se esperaba que Hinata llegara a su habitación a esa hora.

Hinata recibió un mensaje y tuvo que soltarla sólo por un momento, luego observó el mensaje y miró a Sakura.

—Escucha, Sakura… ahora no puedo hablar pero me gustaría ayudarte luego, ¿sí? —sugirió con compasión mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su angelical rostro.

Sakura asintió en silencio, Hinata se había convertido en una buena amiga en la semana de infierno que había pasado, porque hasta Tenten se había desaparecido del mapa; estaba extremadamente ocupada preparándose para las audiciones de porristas que serían el próximo lunes.

—Mira…—susurró la pelinegra mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rosado— ahorita tengo que buscar un vestido en mi armario para una estúpida cena, pero ¿qué tal si mientras busco uno te limpias un poco la cara y vamos a nuestra clase de mates?

Sakura se irguió un poco ante ese comentario, casi lo había olvidado, la clase a la que menos quería asistir, pero la cual era obligatoria si no quería perder el curso. Suspiró, puesto que la clase pasada había sido un infierno.

No le quedó otra opción que asentir en silencio y adentrarse al baño.

Hinata observó con preocupación a su amiga y luego se dirigió a la su armario con desesperación. Estaba estresada, primero: ¿cómo diablos era que Sasuke la mandaba a buscar un vestido formal a última hora porque iban a tener una cena con gente importante en la casa al mediodía?

Tomó un respiro e intentó calmarse. Luego tomó el primer vestido que consiguió y dejó encargada a una de las sirvientas del colegio que lo plancharan para que estuviera listo para la tarde.

Tomó aire antes de entrar al salón de matemáticas, por lo menos, Hinata estaba a su lado y no entraría sola, _por lo menos. _Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al verlo allí, en el puesto que les correspondía a ambos, sentado bien tranquilo mientras observaba a través de la ventana. Sintió como su corazón latía precipitadamente mientras le observaba, y quiso con todas sus ansias salir corriendo de allí.

—"_Es tan bello" __—_fue lo único que pasó por su mente.

Sasuke era sin duda un ser de otro mundo, su belleza era innata, como la de un ángel.

Vio como Hinata se acercaba hasta él para decirle algo en el oído, mientras ella seguía allí observándole, puesto que no podía observar a nadie más. Fue entonces que Sasuke volteó en su dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron tan sólo por un segundo, ya que la rompieron volteando a ver a otro lado.

Ella se acercó lentamente, muy lentamente y se sentó a su lado, lo más separada posible para no tener ningún rose con su cuerpo. Fueron las dos horas de sufrimiento más largas y terribles de su vida.

Sólo lograba verlo de reojo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—"_Estuvo llorando"_ —pensó el Uchiha. Su enorme ego sólo lo llevaba a que obviamente estuvo llorando por su causa, pero también, otra parte de sus emociones lo hicieron sentirse terriblemente culpable. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos, continuó apretando fuertemente el lápiz e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Muy bien, muchachos, como ya no queda tiempo les asignaré una tarea en parejas….

Sakura y Sasuke se sobresaltaron de inmediato, el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño y la Haruno con sus mejillas coloradas.

—Y no, Haruno, no hay cambio de pareja —susurró el profesor mientras dejaba la página con el trabajo en su mesa.

Instintivamente ambos observaron la hoja que yacía sobre la mesa, y luego se observaron de reojo con una mirada desafiante. Sasuke la tomó en sus manos.

—Yo la haré —declaró de forma fría e intimidante.

Le observó detenidamente tomar la página. ¿Acaso quería humillarle por segunda vez? ¿O es que creía que siempre que fuera a dar un a orden las personas dirían "amen" sin más?

—"_Estoy harta" __—__pensó_ entonces. Estaba harta de que todos en ese colegio la humillaran, estaba harta de todo ello, pero si había algo que no iba a permitir, era que Sasuke Uchiha la humillara una vez más, no lo permitiría. Le demostraría de una buena vez que el mundo no estaba bajo sus pies, bueno, que por lo menos ella no lo estaba.

Tomó la página en sus manos antes de que pudiera guardarla en su mochila, sin embargo el Uchiha no la soltó en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró el azabache y luego le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

—Yo haré la tarea —respondió sin más, observándole con severidad.

—¿Escuchaste mal o qué? Te he dicho que la haré yo —respondió.

—Y yo te digo que la haré yo, igual no eres nadie para darme ordenes… —le respondió Sakura enojada. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía mucho sentido, ya que la palabra "Nadie" no combinaba muy bien con el nombre "Sasuke Uchiha".

—Se te está olvidando con quien estás hablando —expuso Sasuke con frialdad— los últimos días he sido condescendiente, pero ya no lo seré mucho si no dejas de molestarme.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Molestarte? ¿Quien es el que me persiguió hasta tarde anteayer en la fiesta?

—Te dije que estaba pasado de copas, igual no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a alguien como tú.

—Pues, yo tampoco, seas Sasuke Uchiha, seas quien seas, yo ya tomé mi decisión y yo haré la tarea —casi grito la Haruno y luego le arrancó la página de las manos.

Muchos se sorprendieron, la mayoría se levantaron de sus asientos algo sorprendidos y observaron.

—No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, Haruno —respondió Sasuke con severidad—. A mí **nadie** me desobedece —susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

Sakura sintió su respiración muy cerca de ella, un escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo. No supo cómo, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él sacaba valor de alguna parte para ponerle en su lugar.

—Bueno…—susurró muy cerca de él— lo siento por ti, Uchiha, pero yo…. ya lo hice —dijo, y sin más se fue de allí con la página, y haciendo su típica salida de la clase de matemáticas.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada envenenada a todos y luego salió de allí con su mochila, dándole un fuerte portazo y dejando a todos en shock.

Hinata recogió sus cosas rápidamente y luego salió de allí a perseguir a su hermano.

—¿Acaso esto va a ser durante todas las clases? —preguntó algo tedioso Kakashi mientras masajeaba su rostro.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, espera! —gritó Hinata mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermano entre la multitud de personas.

Él se detuvo a mitad de un pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero, metió sus libros y luego observó a Hinata. Respiró profundamente y recostó su rostro sobre él.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke no respondió a su pregunta, cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse.

—"_¿Por qué?" __—_se preguntó—._"__Nunca…. nunca, en toda mi vida una mujer me había levantado la voz y mucho menos desafiado… ¿quién es realmente Sakura? ¿Por qué es tan diferente a las demás? ¿Y por qué me preocupa tanto todo lo que tiene que ver con ella?"_ —pensó.

Hinata se quedó algo interrogante. Ella no era tonta, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre Sakura y su hermano, llevaban más de una pelea acumuladas en todas las clases de matemáticas, Sakura era la única mujer en todo el mundo que odiaba ser compañera de Sasuke Uchiha. De repente se preguntó por qué, ¿qué le había hecho su hermano? ¿Había algo que ella no supiera?

—¿Tú y Sakura no se llevan muy bien, cierto? —preguntó Hinata acercándose un poco a él de forma descuidada.

—Hinata, cierra la boca, ¿quieres? —respondió Sasuke de la forma más hostil con la que hubiera tratado a Hinata nunca antes. Ella se sorprendió y justo cuando estuvo a punto de recriminarle Sasuke cerró con fuerza el casillero y se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que Sakura estuviera llorando hoy en la mañana? —gritó la pelinegra antes de que él pudiera desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, tieso ante ese comentario. Apretó los puños. Entonces era cierto….

Alejó todos sus pensamientos con respecto a la escuincla y se alejó de allí lo más que pudo. No quería discutir con nadie sobre eso.

Tuvo que tomar aire y limpiarse el rostro un par de veces en el baño, por suerte, no había nadie en aquel baño, ya que nadie nunca iba allí porque afirmaban que un fantasma asustaba en esa zona, pero Sakura no creía en esas historias de fantasma, en su opinión eran pura ficción y falsos rumores.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Siempre escondiéndose de la gente? ¿Qué iba a lograr con eso? Nada….

Sasuke era un idiota, y lo había comprobado en los últimos días. Primero la humillaba, luego le salvaba la vida, luego le pedían que fueran amigos, y al siguiente día la humillaba una vez más. No le entendía para nada, sin duda era el chico más cambiante y bipolar que había conocido nunca. ¿Cómo una persona un día podía comportarse de una forma tan madura y amable y al siguiente se comportaba como un engreído, ególatra, idiota que sólo sabe hacer daño?

Ella no entendía nada, pero una cosa si era segura, no se escondería más. Tomó aire por última vez y decidió ir a comer en el comedor, decidió que comenzaría por dejar de esconderse de los populares y los aduladores y todos los que la molestaban día a día.

Por otro lado en el Living Room del Instituto Konoha se encontraban dos buenos amigos tomando unos refrescos y disfrutando de su fin de semana recién comenzado. Muchos de los estudiantes se arremolinaban para tomar puestos en las lujosas sillas y pedir refrescos y dulces, otros jugaban juegos de mesa, fútbol de mesa y pool. Era el sitio más habitado por los estudiantes de cuarto y quinto año durante las horas libres, ya que a los alumnos menores aún no se les permitía el paso.

—¡De verdad estás loco si piensas que haré eso! —casi gritó el Uzumaki cuando escuchó el _sutil_ reto que le había propuesto su amigo.

Sus manos temblaron un poco ante esa proposición, algunas chicas que estaban cerca le sonrieron de forma coqueta al Uzumaki, éste se las devolvió con un guiño en el ojo.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Naruto? —preguntó con diversión Kiba— ¿O es que te gusta enserio Hinata? —preguntó esto último con algo de asco.

Kiba odiaba a los hombres que se enamoraban, sólo se arrastraban por el suelo y se humillaban ante alguna mujer. Él siempre había sido en extremo machista, al igual que su padre opinaba que los hombres siempre deberían tener el control.

Naruto se irguió un poco ante ese comentario, y luego sin poder evitarlo puso una expresión chulesca que se le había pegado de su mejor amigo. Sabía que la única forma de escapar de una situación así era el orgullo.

—Sí, claro… —fingió—. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? Por favor…

—¿Entonces…? —retó Kiba con diversión. Si ese reto se llevaba a cabo, se la iba a pasar bastante bien aquella noche.

Por otro lado…

Una chica que estaba saliendo de los baños de mujeres no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que aquellos chicos se traían entre manos, no es como si ella fuera una chismosa, no, pero no pudo evitar quedarse allí parada, debido al comentario que había hecho el rubio:

—¿Quieres que bese a Hinata hoy en _"La Cripta"_? —susurró Naruto levantando una ceja. Kiba no tenía idea de cómo él deseaba hacer aquello, pero no precisamente bajo una apuesta.

—Exacto, si la besas y ella te corresponde al beso ganas mil dólares, y si te rechaza, los mil dolares son para mí —sonrió Kiba y Naruto le dio un coscorrón. Su amigo se las iba a pagar por ponerle en una situación tan difícil.

Mientras ambos chicos peleaban divertidos como niños pequeños a Tente casi se le cae la mochila de las manos.

—"_¡¿Mil dolares? Estos niños apuestan la cantidad de dinero que mi mamá se gana en el año"_ —pensó Tenten algo incrédula.

Naruto rió con su mejor amigo, pero por dentro estaba más nervioso que nunca. Que debía hacer: ¿confesarle a Kiba que estaba enamorado de su ex-novia y terminar su amistad con él y Sasuke por siempre? O, ¿fingir que no le importaba la pelinegra y aceptar la apuesta? Después de todo, ni Sasuke ni Hinata tenían porque enterarse de que era una apuesta…

Naruto suspiró pausadamente y luego sonrió con inocencia.

—Muy bien. ¡Ya verás! ¡Vas a perder, idiota! —gritó Naruto aceptando la apuesta.

No era tan malo, después de todo ya había hecho muchas apuestas parecidas antes, sólo que no con _ella._ Ambos chicos rieron y llamaron la atención y las sonrisas de más de una en el Living Room.

La castaña sintió algo de pena por Hinata, aunque no le diría nada, no era su asunto. Decidió desaparecer de allí antes de que le vieran.

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse el labio al llegar al comedor. Llevaba exactamente una semana sin presentarse en él, por lo que tuvo algo de miedo cuando entró. Estaba repleto de personas y algunos le miraban sorpresivamente, otros con miradas malignas, y la mayoría ni siquiera notó su presencia. Al parecer las personas no habían superado el horrible artículo que habían publicado sobre ella hace una semana, sobretodo porque su repentina asistencia al cumpleaños de Sasuke no hacía más que sustanciar dicha mentira.

Suspiró, hizo una larga cola para tomar su comida.

—"_Al menos nadie se mete conmigo"_ —pensó ella mientras tomaba su comida.

Hasta ahora algunos sólo la ignoraban y otros hablaban a sus espaldas de una forma poco disimulada. Suspiró, la cafetería estaba llena, había llegado demasiado tarde y no había alguna mesa que estuviera sola.

Trató de no desviar la mirada hacia la mesa de la Élite, lo menos que quería en ese momento era ver el rostro de Sasuke. Intentó centrar su mirada en algún lugar donde pudiera sentarse. Le estaba haciendo mucha falta Tenten, ya que con sus nuevas compañeras de habitación y su afición por formar parte del equipo de porristas la estaba alejando un poco de ella.

—"_Tal vez fue una mala idea venir al comedor"_ —pensó.

Entonces reparó en una mesa que sólo era ocupada por un chico: y allí lo vio. Sabía que lo conocía, ya que Sakura no olvidaba un rostro, ése era el chico que había conocido en la clase de matemáticas.

Su nombre era… ¿Shikamaru? ¿No?

—"¡Correcto!" —gritó su Inner.

—"¿Como puedes estar segura?" —se preguntó ella.

—"¡Yo que sé, sólo siéntate con él! A ver si dejamos de ser tan rechazadas" —reclamó su Inner.

Sakura suspiró y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico, le observó dudando y luego sin pena se sentó con cuidado a su lado.

—Shikamaru, ¿no? —preguntó ella sentándose a su lado—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

El chico levantó su mirada percatándose de su presencia y luego asintió con una leve sonrisa. Sabía quien era la chica, la reconocía por ser la extraña chica de cabello rosado que volvía sus clases de matemáticas menos aburridas e insoportables de lo que ya eran. Como odiaba que su padre le obligara a tomar esa clase, era tan problemática y fastidiosa….

—Tú eres… ¿Sakura? —preguntó él mientras comía su almuerzo y le observaba.

Sakura levantó el rostro sorprendida de que recordara su nombre. Se sonrojó un poco y se atragantó con la comida, nunca hubiera pensado que el chico le recordara…

—S-sí…

—¡Shikamaru! —se escuchó un fuerte grito por todo el comedor que desconcertó a ambos chicos. Los dos voltearon al ver de quien se trataba, Sakura se sorprendió un poco de ver a Temari allí.

—¿Temari-san? —preguntó ella cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado, entonces ésta quitó su atención del pelinegro, quien había tomado una actitud tediosa, y observó a Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó ésta cuando le vio— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? Por cierto… ¡Me enteré de lo del periódico! ¡Y lo de la fiesta! ¿Cómo conseguiste una invitación? Te dije que salir de la cueva sería divertido, ¿eh? —le guiñó ésta y habló rápidamente dejando a Sakura algo asustada.

—S-sí… —rió Sakura con pena mientras rascaba su nuca—… es que… fue, fue un accidente.

—¡Ay, no te hagas! ¿Trabajo en el periódico, recuerdas? ¡Los chismes vuelan como nunca! Me han llegado algunos de que conoces a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh? Vaya, eso es una gran paso, ni yo he cruzado palabra con él —Sakura bajó un poco la mirada ante ese comentario.

Sintió dolor al recordar a Sasuke, y tuvo unas ganas inmensas de voltear a verle en su mesa, pero por miedo decidió mantener la vista baja.

—Eh… fastidiosa, déjala en paz… —interrumpió Shikamaru con fastidio, rodando los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Tú ni hables! Mira que estoy muy enojada… —gritó Temari— ¿cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme plantada ayer en la plaza oeste? Dijiste que haríamos el trabajo a la…

—Ya no estamos juntos…

Un silencio embriagador surcó entonces en la mesa. Sakura notó que Temari se había desconcertado un poco ante su comentario y se mantuvo en silencio e intentó comer tratando de ignorarlos para no incomodarlos.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Temari sobresaltada.

—A que no estamos juntos en el trabajo de biología, ni en ese, ni en ningún otro –respondió Shikamaru con algo de brusquedad en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? —La expresión de tristeza de Temari no pasó desapercibida ni para Sakura ni mucho menos para Shikamaru, aunque éste último prefirió ignorarlo.

—Porque no quiero —respondió él.

Temari le observó incrédula por lo que había dicho. Parecía estar molesto, enojado. Aún así sus palabras le hicieron comprender que no le quería cerca. La rubia bajó la mirada.

—Bien, entonces, en ese caso… mejor me voy… —susurró la chica y luego volteó a ver a Sakura con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Nos vemos, Sakura —respondió y luego desapareció de allí.

Un inmenso silencio inundó la mesa cuando Temari desapareció, Sakura no sabía si preguntarle a Shikamaru que pasaba, o si simplemente quedar en silencio. Por la expresión de Shikamaru supo que algo andaba mal. Con algo de pena se decidió a preguntarle:

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. El chico volteó a verla y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar repicó fuertemente el sonido de un celular.

Sakura se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que sonaba su celular. Un Nokia sencillo que le había comprado su madre el año pasado. Se emocionó un poco al darse cuenta de que era Emi y lo respondió rápidamente.

—¿Alo? —susurró con el móvil en su oído.

—¡Sakura!

La chica sonrió de oreja a orejea, tal como lo pensaba, era su vecina querida: Emi. Sonrió ampliamente y rogó porque le hubiera conseguido trabajo para aquel fin de semana libre.

—¡Emi! ¡Dime por favor que tienes buenas noticias y me has conseguido un trabajo! —dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Para eso te llamaba, ¡nos pagarán una buena, Sakura! ¡Pero es ya! —gritó. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. ¡Al fin una buena noticia en toda la semana por Dios!—. Te paso buscando ahora mismo a tu internado, ¡sal a las afueras y date prisa!

—¡Sí! Iré corriendo, y mil gracias, Emi —respondió con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Si reunía el dinero suficiente, podría pagarle aquella operación en un año.

Shikamaru la observó con una interrogante. Tosió un poco y luego le observó.

—Oye… no es que sea entrometido ni nada, pero, ¿escuché bien cuando dijiste "trabajo"? —preguntó el azabache con cierta curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía trabajar si vivía en un internado?

Sakura se percató entonces de que estaba sentada con el azabache, había olvidado por un minuto que no estaba sola, no era por que el chico fuera invisible sino porque la mayor parte del tiempo ella siempre comía sola.

—Oh, no, no es eso… —respondió ella sonriendo— es sólo un trabajo de un día, la vecina de mi casa suele conseguirme algunos los fines de semana libre… —se explicó ella con dulzura al Nara.

—Oh…—respondió el algo sorprendido y luego le sonrió. Por todo lo que le contó pudo deducir que la chica era becada, y que tenía un bajo presupuesto. Por un momento se preguntó si ella misma era la que pagaba sus estudios.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… —respondió ella y se levantó de la silla. Luego observó al chico—. Oye, sé que no somos muy amigos pero si de algo te sirve… puedes contar conmigo para conversar —dijo ella tratando de hacerse entender.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente y asintió. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con aquello, la pequeña era algo torpe pero bastante perceptiva, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía algo mal con lo que había sucedido con respecto a Temari.

—Lo mismo te digo…—respondió él y luego le picó el ojo. No era tonto, sabía que esa niña de cabellos rosados tenía más problemas encima de los que él llegaría a tener. Se mantenía alejado de los chismes y esas cosas, pero incluso una persona tranquila y que le gustaba pasar desapercibido en el internado, se enteraba de las cosas sin que ni siquiera buscar enterarse.

Sakura asintió y luego salió corriendo, estaba realmente apurada y no quería perder aquel trabajo que era una buena oportunidad. Se preguntó a donde la pondrían a trabajar.

En mitad de la plaza principal se daba el espectáculo más grandioso del fin de semana. "La pareja del año" Ino y Gaara, estaban dándose el beso más apasionado y romántico que se hubiera podido presenciar en aquel internado.

Gaara sonrió mientras besaba a su chica y luego se despegó un poco de ella para tomar aire. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se besaban de esa forma. Ino sonrió de forma dulce. Era verdad que siempre había soñado con llegar a ser novia de Sasuke, pero muy dentro de ella, no estaba con Gaara simplemente por popularidad. Al igual que él, llevaban siendo novios desde muy pequeños, se conocían bastante, y se querían de una forma muy extraña, pero se querían.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Gaara frunciendo el ceño, ya que el celular de Ino había sonado y ésta había fruncido el ceño.

—No… es mi padre, dice que me tengo que arreglar para una cena esta tarde —susurró ella desconcertada. Se suponía que aquella tarde saldría con Gaara. Odiaba que sus padres arruinaran sus salidas sociales para integrarlas en alguna otra cena social de su mundo, no el de ella.

—"_De seguro habrán puros viejos hablando de negocios, ¡puah_!" —pensó la rubia con fastidio.

—Creo que vamos a tener que posponer nuestra salida —susurró ella.

Gaara se desconcertó un poco al escucharle. _La salida_, casi había olvidado que irían a cenar en un restaurante de lujo. De inmediato se acordó del insoportable castigo que le habían dado para aquella tarde.

—Hablando de eso, yo también tengo un proble…

—¡Ay, lo lamento! —gritó entonces Nanami luego de empujar "accidentalmente" a la pareja y sonreír de forma macabra.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba empezando a hartarse del poco respeto que les tenía esta chica, y si seguía así no iba aguantarse.

—Oh, pensándolo mejor… —rectificó la castaña observándoles—… no, no lo lamento.

—Mira, niña, ¡tú me vas a escuchar!

Gaara posó una mano para evitar que Ino se adelantara más a la chica de ojos grises. Miró detenidamente a Nanami. Iba vestida de una forma muy peculiar: una falda negra con una franela blanca y un suéter de tela negro. También era la primera vez que le veía el cabello suelto. No le sorprendió mucho lo despeinada que estaba, de lo muy poco que la conocía había notado lo irresponsable, desastrosa y desagradable que era.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó amargo observándole.

Nanami sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que quería, bueno, al menos desde esa tarde había tomado una decisión de lo que quería. Como decía la frase: "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles". Si ellos querían jugar, muy bien, iban a jugar y también la iban a conocer.

Si no la iban a expulsar de ese maldito lugar le iba a hacer la vida imposible a todos, a cada uno de ellos hasta que rogaran su expulsión. Y por supuesto iba a comenzar por la parejita que más odiaba de esa pocilga. Observó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa irónica.

—A ti, obviamente —respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos parecieron desconcertarse un poco ante la afirmación de la chica.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó Ino al escuchar lo que dijo. ¡No podía ser! ¡Aquello era el colmo!—. Oye zarrapastrosa, perdóname pero discúlpame, por si no lo recuerdas que Gaara es MI novi…

—¿A qué rayos juegas? —dijo el pelirrojo desconcertado. Sabía que se traía algo entre manos y lo iba a parar antes de que comenzara.

Nanami dejó de sonreír al ver la respuesta del chico de ojos Jade, lo observó con seriedad y luego volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo.

—Sólo vine para que hagamos nuestra salida del año, ¿o no me digas que prefieres ser expulsado a salir conmigo? —ironizó con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir con ella?

—Sí, pero es un castigo del instituto…

—¿Qué? ¿Y porque rayos no me dijiste nada?

—Lo olvidé.

—¿Lo olvidé? ¡¿Lo olvidé? ¿Sabes qué, Gaara? Eso es todo por hoy —dijo Ino con cierto orgullo, no permitiría que su propio novio le jodiera el orgullo frente a esa perdedora así que decidió irse. Igual estaba llegando tarde a la cena que su padre le había programado. Al parecer la salida con Gaara estaba muerta mucho antes de que le obligaran a ir a esa ridícula cena.

Aún así, no olvidaría lo que esa ridícula le había hecho, pronto pensaría como vengarse de ella.

Gaara observó como Ino se iba. Siempre era así, se molestaba por algo y le dejaba allí con las hormonas a mil. Jodidas mujeres, a veces eran demasiado dramáticas para su gusto.

—Uh… —susurró Nanami con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Contenta? —preguntó el pelirrojo con fastidio y luego caminó con aburrimiento hacia el aparcamiento. Ella le siguió divertida. Probaría al pelirrojo, vería que tan lujosa y emocionante podría llegar a ser un fin de semana de una crío de Élite.

Pues, no fue mucho, ya que sólo habían caminado unas dos cuadras hasta el aparcamiento y ya se había quedado corta. Abrió los ojos como platos, allí, en e aparcamiento, había….había…

—"_OMG ¿WTF? ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES UN RAYO 9200!"_ —pensó la castaña a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. ¡No podía ser que uno de los carros más rápidos y geniales del mundo estuviera allí mismo! ¡En el aparcamiento de la cárcel! Y que él idiota pelirrojo se estuviera acercando a él como si nada, con una llave en la mano.

—¿Qué esperas? —respondió el pelirrojo secamente volteando a verla, pero ella aún seguía en estado de shock— ¿Adachi? —preguntó Gaara observándole: la chica estaba petrificada, no se movía, parecía una estatua.

—"_¿__Y a esta loca ahora que diablos le pasa?" _—se preguntó mentalmente el pelirrojo mientras contenía las ganas de no hacer un escándalo allí, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con esa cría insoportable.

—Tú…—susurró la chica aún petrificada— tú…—Y entonces se desmayó.

—¡¿Qué diablos? —gritó Gaara mientras corría hasta ella. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios se había desmayado? — ¡Adachi! ¡Adachi! ¡Ey!

Sasuke y Hinata habían partido para la mansión Uchiha, y en menos tiempo habían llegado a ella en su limosina de lujo. La mansión Uchiha se encontraba en la cima de las "Villas del Oro" la cual era la zona en donde se encontraban las más grandes mansiones de los multimillonarios en Japón, y por supuesto, la de los Uchiha era una de las más grandes de aquella zona.

El Uchiha se arreglaba con algo de fastidio el traje, estaba enjuiciado con los planes de su padre, por un lado no quería hacerle el más mínimo caso, pero por el otro, sabía perfectamente lo importante que era la empresa Uchiha para su familia, y lo importante que sería aquel negocio para su padre y para él, aquel negocio que debía cerrar con la familia Yamanaka. Si bien, a él no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo estar con Ino, siempre había sabido que terminaría comprometido con una guapa y refinada mujer de la Élite, como lo era Ino, nunca se había esperado sentir amor o algo por el estilo.

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era su mejor amigo, Gaara. ¿Cómo se tomaría él toda aquella relación? Después de todo él e Ino habían sido novios durante mucho tiempo…

Salió fuera de su habitación sin la chaqueta, se vistió únicamente con la franela formal ya que nunca acostumbraba a usarla. Entró a la mansión y luego se dirigió al despacho de su padre, tocó la puerta y luego de escuchar un seco "adelante" abrió la misma…

—Buenos días, padre… —dijo no muy animado.

—Sasuke, hijo… —dijo Fugaku levantándose de su mesa y yendo a saludarlo con un abrazo, se notaba lo feliz que se encontraba gracias a aquel negocio que se cerraría ese mismo día—Te has vestido presentable, de seguro Ino se encantará con tu presencia…

—Sí, sobre eso…—Sasuke suspiró y luego le observó con seriedad—… ¿tiene que ser hoy?

Fugaku frunció el ceño con enojo y luego salió del despacho.

—Ya hablamos de esto Sasuke... —respondió con fastidio—. Hoy estarán comprometidos, si quieres que el imperio Uchiha progrese como lo hubiera deseado tu madre.

El Uchiha observó de forma inexpresiva a su padre, sabía que muchas veces usaba a su madre como excusa para que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Más te vale que la conquistes como debe ser, y que la trates bien. Los padres de Ino me hicieron saber que el compromiso no se cerraría si Ino no estaba de acuerdo, quiere decir que debes convencerle a como de lugar, ¿Entendido? Y nada de nombrarle el acuerdo entre familias, ella no debe saber ni hoy ni nunca… —declaró el padre Uchiha con el ceño bien fruncido y luego cerró la puerta del despacho.

Sasuke suspiró con amargue.

—Entendido… —susurró con indiferencia.

De alguna forma sabía que todo terminaría así, y es que le molestaba, en lo absoluto, así era su mundo, de engaños, hipocresía y demás, por eso había comprendido que había sido una locura pedirle a esa escuincla que fuera su amiga, ella no formaba parte de su mundo y mucho menos podía formar parte de su círculo, tenía que olvidarse de semejante ridiculez de una buena vez.

Pensó en lo que le diría a Ino. Bueno, no es como si fuera algo muy difícil. Simplemente le diría algunas tonterías y en un segundo la tendría en sus pies. Si bien Sasuke nunca era muy romántico, pero cuando quería serlo y conquistar a alguna en especifico, siempre terminaban besando el piso que el tocaba e Ino no sería la excepción.

—Ya… dime, Emi, ¿cuál es el trabajo? —preguntó emocionada Sakura, tal vez por quinta vez en todo el transcurso que llevaban en el taxi. El taxi se había empezado a movilizar por zonas de Tokio que Sakura no conocía muy bien.

—Bueno, trabajaremos de meseras… pero lo demás, ¡es una sorpresa! Ya verás, Sakurita, te sorprenderás… —exclamó su vecina Emi. Sakura hizo un puchero, pues Emi llevaba ocultándole en donde trabajarían y eso le molestaba un poco, ¿debería prepararse para saber en donde iba trabajar, no?

Fue entonces que algo no le agradó para nada, el taxi empezó a entrar en las "Villas de Oro" la cual Sakura conocía bastante bien. No le gustaba aquello, en cualquiera de esas Villas podría vivir un estudiante de la Élite del internado, de seguro la molestaría….

Pero sus pequeñas preocupaciones se volvieron nada cuanto el taxi comenzó a subir cada vez más, y a lo lejos vio una mansión, muy a lo lejos, la que estaba en la punto de la cima, y ella sabía perfectamente de quien era….

—¡Sorpresa! Sakura Haruno, hoy conocerás la famosa mansión Uchiha… —susurró Emi en medio de su shock.

—"_Oh, no… por favor que esto sea una pesadilla_…" —rogó ella en su conciente interno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará…._

Bueno, ¡espero les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! =D

**Resolviendo algunas dudas: **

**R.O-UchihaHaruno**: Me impresionó mucho de que te hayas creado una cuenta para sólo comentar mi fic, eso habla muy bien de ti como lectora. Disculpa que no tenga esto "activado" para que me comenten en anónimo, el problema es que no tengo ni idea de cómo configurarlo para que puedan comentar sin cuenta. Si sabes cómo, sólo dime. Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos =D.

**hiimee-sama**: Por supuesto que puedes llamarme Sensei =D. Me alegra de que te guste mucho mi historia, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**nUzaKU**: Hola, oye, lamento mucho haberte dejado picada la otra vez, de seguro fue cuando publiqué el fic en y no pude continuarlo, bueno, espero que estés disfrutando del fic. Aunque me cuesta un poco actualizarlo haré lo mejor que pueda para continuarlo, nos leemos =D.

**haruno-fan**: Hola, me alentó mucho tu comentario ^^. Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Con respecto al error, sí, es uno que tengo constantemente y a veces se me hace difícil identificar cuando estoy corrigiendo. De todos modos ahorita mismo me pondré a hacer una re-corrección de los capítulos únicamente para corregir esas palabritas repetidas. Muchas gracias por recordármelo! Nos leemos ^^


End file.
